The Story Teller
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Chapter 30 is up! A Throttle and Charley tale told from a different angle. There is an artwork piece for this located at deviantart . com under the title Charley and Throttle. The character Morgan Dragon belongs solely to DinoDragonMaster and I have obtained permission to use him in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Settle down everyone and please grab a seat" the Storyteller states as she sits down in front of a roaring fireplace surrounded by several children in various ages.

As you, the reader, would guess, I am the Storyteller and this is how I choose to tell this particular story. I am neither old nor young but, somewhat in the middle. I plan on telling you the story as it was told to me. Or, at least I would be telling it if these lovely children would settle down so I could.

"Children! Settle down" I state again. I am just shaking my head at the rambunctious on these young students. Yes, this awesome classroom actually has a fireplace. How else am I suppose to tell stories if there isn't a fireplace to set the mood. Of course, I have plenty of pillows and blankets so they can get super comfy.

"So, what boring story are you going to tell us today?" Max questions. He's always the one who likes to create trouble. He's a short and portly young mouse...Oh, I forgot to mention, for most of this story, it takes place in a far away kingdom known as Mars. Now, back to young Max. He's the type of mouse who loves to raid the cookie jar at all hours of the day and night. His fur is all white...with the exception of his chocolate coated fingers.

"Her stories are not boring!" young Vega screeched. She always enjoyed story time. Her golden blond fur was as soft as a feather and as shiny as gold due to the fact that she brushed it constantly. Her shoulder length pale blonde hair was pulled back into two pig tails. Her turquoise eyes always smiled and lit up whenever it was time for a story.

"Thank you Vega" I said with as much patience as I could muster up at this very moment.

"Now, where was I?"

"Oh goody" Ryan grumbled as he rolled onto his back and grabbed one of the pillows to fake smother himself. Ryan, might I add, is prone to dramatics and is the twin to Vega. Of course, they were as opposite as night and day. Ryan sported auburn colored fur that he didn't seem to have a problem with knotting up.

"Excuse me, Storyteller, I think Ryan's playing dead again" Lily stated as she pulled the pillow off of his face. Of course, he gave himself away when he opened one of his eyes and looked at me. Lily, a sweet nature gray mouse with long brown hair that hung to her waist and was messily pulled back with a pink ribbon. Of course, her father was the one to do her hair this morning.

"Well, I guess his corpse will just have to listen while I speak. It is my job after all" I decided to pick up my knitting needles and one of my many balls of yarn that I have laying around.

"Is it going to be a love story?" Max was, as usual inquiring about a story before I began to even begin.

"In a sense, yes. But, to satisfy the young gentlemen in this room, there will be adventure and destruction. For the young ladies, love and mystery."

"YAY!" they were all very excited to hear something that would satisfy each of their discerning tastes.

"But, first, I must explain our main characters. For what is a story without the people whom this story is about" I begin.

"Our story is about a young prince named Throttle of Mars, who wishes to marry someone he loves and who wouldn't hold him back. His parents have already made their decision on his bride. Princess Carbine, she was a ravishing beauty on the outside but, cold and calculated on the inside. She knew in order to secure her future as well as her empire, she had to marry Prince Throttle no matter the cost."

"Now, as for our young lady of this story. She lived in the kingdom known as Gaia. She was a human whom, by human standards, was reasonably attractive and fairly tall for a girl. She lived with her mother and father at The Last Chance Garage. Her father was a mechanic and her mother the bookkeeper. The young girl's name is Charlene Davidson. But, to her friends, she was simply Charley. Now, on this particular evening, Charley had been asked to go to prom by a young suitor named Jack."

"What's a prom?" Lily, being the inquisitive one of the children, asked.

"Well, it's a formal dance that young humans have."

"Now, may I continue? Thank you"

"Now, where was I?"

"Ah yes, now I remember. Charley was going out dancing. But, it was on this night that her life would be changed forever." I always enjoy being very dramatic with stories.

"Now, what is that favorite line." I have to stop and think about this one for a moment.

"Of course. Once upon a time..."

 **What does everyone think about this first chapter? I know this one is going to be very different from all my other stories that I've done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prom Night**

"...there was a girl getting ready for the night of her life." I began.

 **P.O.V.**

It was six o'clock in the evening and the sun was just starting to set on the horizon in Gaia. It was the middle of May and the weather was warm.

The Last Chance Garage lay on the outskirts of the city. It was a small, two story concrete building. On the first floor, as soon as you entered through the front door, was the garage portion itself. To the of the garage portion was the master bedroom and bathroom that also had the washer and dryer. If you continued towards the back of the garage, there laid the small kitchen with a dinette. Located near the dinette was a ladder that led up to the second floor where a small family room was located. Next to the family room was Charley's bedroom and a three-quarter bathroom.

They did their best to keep the outside of the garage looking as good and clean as possible. But, the inside was long overdue for a remodel. It was in desperate need of paint and paper. The floors were beginning to crack with wear and tear. The kitchen cabinet doors had broken off a long time ago. But, they were a happy family and did everything that they could to bring the money in. It may not have been much but, they always managed to scrape by. They had plans to save up enough money to go room by room and make the necessary repairs to make their home livable.

Because, her mother and father insisted that Charley go to her senior prom in style, they worked together and put in a bunch of overtime to be able to send her there in style. She had been more than willing to stay home because of the money situation but, they weren't hearing of it. Her parents believed that she deserved to be a princess for one night.

 **How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad. **

So, in order to save on the costs, her mother and she went to goodwill and found an inexpensive sky blue halter dress made out of chiffon that went down to the floor. They also found some sparkly hair pins and a pair of silver glittered shoes in her size. Her mother believed it was a sign that she was meant to go have a good time. The next day, a senior named Jack asked Charley to go to prom with him. Of course, she said yes.

 **I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

Now, it was the night of prom and Charley was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen with a set of hot rollers in her hair. Charley had asked her mother to do her hair and makeup. She smiled and then teared up with joy. As Charley sat in the chair waiting for her hair curlers to cool down, her mother applied her makeup. She kept it simple with a smokey silver eye and long dark lashes. She completed the look with a nude lip.

 **I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through. **

After the curlers had cooled, she took each of them out of her shoulder length dark auburn hair. Then, she ran her fingers through each of the curls to separate them. Taking her time, she went curl by curl and pinned each one of the saucy ringlets into place on top of Charley's head, being sure to hair spray each one into place. And last, but not least, she used the sparkly hair pins on either side of her head.

 **If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

"You look lovely" Mrs. Davidson smiled as she grab a small mirror and handed it to her daughter.

 **And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

"This looks amazing" Charley said as she looked at herself in the small mirror and admired the work her mother had put in to make her pretty for one night.

 **And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

Standing up, she hugged her before going upstairs to get into her prom dress. Stepping into the soft gown and then fastening it, she felt like a girl instead of a mechanic. Looking at herself in her dresser mirror, she smiled and then did a small twirl. She loved the way the fabric felt against her skin. Light and airy. Perfect for a night of dancing.

Charley heard a knock at the door and in walked her mother with a small box in her hand.

"No princess can be complete without at least a piece of jewelry" she said as she opened the box and then placed a necklace around Charley's neck. It was a large piece of raw amethyst wrapped in silver wire and it hung from a medium length silver chain.

"It's beautiful!" Charley exclaimed as her mother placed the unique jewel around her neck. She picked up the purple stone and looked at it. It was perfect in her eyes.

"Your grandmother gave this to me about twenty-five years ago when I went to my senior prom. I figured it was time for you to have it" she stated.

"Hey, are there two gorgeous ladies up there?" her father called from the bottom of the ladder. He felt as though he had waited a lifetime for this night. The one night out of her life that she didn't have to be Charley, the daughter of a mechanic. She could be anything this night. It was a night where dreams could come true. He had never seen his little girl so happy about anything as she was when she said that a boy asked her to prom. It was at that moment, he wanted to make sure that she had everything that a princess should have.

"Coming" Charley exclaimed, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she descended the ladder. Looking over, she saw her father waiting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

"My little princess" he said, quickly wiping a tear away before she saw.

"Daddy, princess live in castles" Charley chuckled as she reminded him of that.

"No...a princess is a state of mind" her mother stated as she came down the ladder.

"Your mother's right, ya know" he said as he placed his cup of coffee down on the counter and walked over to hug Charley.

"Gotta get a picture" her mother exclaimed as she grabbed an old Polaroid and snapped a picture of them. The photo spewed out of the front of the camera and she fanned it out of habit.

"You look so pretty" her mother stated with a smile as she showed the picture to Charley.

"You're just saying that" Charley had to admit to herself that she didn't look like the same girl anymore.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Her father walked to the front door and opened it. In walked Jack McCyber. A tall and handsome blonde hair young man who put her father in mind of a sea surfer. He wore a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt underneath.

"Hey Jack" Charley said as she walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Aw Charley, you look pretty" was all he could come up with.

He had asked her out on a dare from some of his friends. Which he gladly accepted. He just didn't think that she could be made to look anything more than just a simple mechanic girl. She constantly came to school with a smudge of grease on her face or oil buried under her nails. Her hair would consistently be pulled back away from her face in a ponytail.

But, tonight, she was absolutely stunning to look at. He didn't think it was possible to turn a sow's ear into a silk purse. But there it was. She looked like an angel and now he was going to have to eat his own ego for it. Also, he was now a thousand dollars richer for it too.

"Let's get another picture" her mother said, somehow sensing that Jack wasn't all he appeared to be but, Charley was happy and she wasn't going to spoil that. She took a picture of Jack and Charley standing together. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to awkwardly stand next to him as her mother snapped a picture.

"Ready?" Jack was in a hurry to get out of the garage as soon as possible.

"Yes" Charley smiled up at him.

"Make sure she's home by midnight" her father ordered.

"Yes sir" Jack agreed quickly. He didn't like the way the old man looked at him with his dark menacing eyes. Her father looked like a force to be reckoned with. He was tall and sinewy with several tattoos going down his arms. To Jack, they appeared to be old jailhouse tattoos and he didn't want to find out why he went there or for how long.

He did every gentlemanly thing he was suppose to do. Holding open the door and then helping her into his convertible. He could feel the cold, baleful look from her father as he stood there at the garage door and watched him through the windows.

They spoke very little as he drove to the prom. As Charley and Jack walked through the doors, she felt out of place but, tried to make the most of it. She and Jack danced together for several songs. From what she could tell, he didn't seem as interested in her as she once thought but, she just brushed it off.

About two-thirds of the way through the night, Jack had disappeared and she went looking for him. She found him in front in front of the boys bathroom with his arm around another girl and laughing with a group of guys. Charley stayed hidden and just listened.

"So, how's it going with that grease girl?" one of them asked.

"She cleans up real nice. So, you gonna..." another guy trailed off.

"I will if she lets" Jack chuckled as he kissed the other girl on the cheek.

"Welp guys, pay up. I got the grease monkey's daughter to go out with me and you boys owe me" Jack said as he watched the guys pull the money out of their wallets.

"Is that all I was to you? A gamble?" Charley seethed with rage as she finally revealed herself. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Uh?" was all Jack could muster up.

"My father works very hard to provide for us. When was the last time your father did hard labor?" Charley snapped as she backed him up against a nearby wall.

"Just as I thought. Forget giving me a ride home. I'll walk" Charley turned heel and stormed away from Jack and out of the school.

She knew that the quickest way home was through the park and so, she removed her silver heels and walked through the darkness, with only a fell moon as her guide. Charley was well aware that it was going to be after midnight before she got home but, her anger fuel her walk. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. She felt like such a fool to have believed that some guy was actually interested in her.

Charley was so consumed by her sadness that she didn't hear the approach of footsteps coming from behind her.

"Look Jack. Just get lost" Charley turned around to see who it was, assuming it was Jack. Only to be caught off guard by another individual who clamped a large hand over her mouth and forced her to breathe in from a chloroform soaked rag.

 **P.O.V.**

"This would be the last time in Gaia that anyone would see Charley again for four years" I said as I laid my knitting down in my lap and looked at the children's faces.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story's development so far. If anyone has any questions or concerns about the progression, please feel free to shoot me a line and I will try my best to answer it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Cell

"Does she ever see her mommy and daddy again?" Vega inquires as she propped her head up on the pillow.

"As I said, it would be four years before anyone would see her again.'

"But why so long?" Lily questions as she sits upright, wrapping her arms around one of the pillows.

"Because, my dear, rescues take time. It wasn't as though she was being idle and not trying to escape."

"Really! Did she kick their tails and beat them up?" Max was very excited over that prospect.

"Did she kill anyone?" Ryan asks, finally coming alive from his fake death.

"Well, she does do a lot of tail-whipping action and no, she doesn't kill anyone."

"Cool!" Max and Ryan exclaim.

"You see, Charley uses her brain to figure out problems and be able to come up with a sensible solution." Picking up my knitting, I work on putting in a new color.

"Does she meet the Prince?" Vega asks with a large grin.

"Do they fall in love as soon as they meet?" Lily, the more romantic one, asks.

"Yes and no. May I continue the story?"

"Yes please" the all say.

"Now where was I...oh yes. Charley had just been kidnapped."

 **P.O.V.**

As Charley started to wake up, she rubbed the side of her head. Rolling onto her side, she felt cold steel. Placing a hand on the steel, she pushed herself up and looked around the cage she had been placed in. No bed and only a bucket in the corner to relieve herself. An overwhelming sense of fear gripped her as she looked past the cage and into the dimly lit room that many other cages were in.

 **Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasies  
You wanna make it a reality baby paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over**

She pushed herself to stand up in the small six-by-six foot cage. Walking over to the door, she touched it with a finger and felt an electric shock. _HM, the cage door is electrified. Smart move. What about the other sides?_ Charley touched the other sections of the cage to test the limits and found that all sides, except the floor were meant to keep their prisoners insides.

 **I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide**

As she looked into the other cells, she saw, what appeared to be anthropomorphic mice. Most seemed to be female and the males were young teenagers. She had heard rumors when she was younger about the population of Mars being all mice. Apparently, a large wall separated Mars from Gaia and it was supposedly due to a major disagreement which may have caused a war between the two races.

 **Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
This is not where you belong**

"Excuse me. Are you from Gaia?" a teenage female mouse asked whose cage was next to hers.

"Yes. I am. My name's Charlene" Charley said as she knelt near her cage.

"Mine's Tempest" she said as she carefully reached through the bars and shook hands with her first human.

"Where are we?" Charley was fearful but maintained hope that there had to be a way out. She grasped Tempest's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Plutarkian slave ship" Tempest stated.

"A what?" Charley asked.

 **I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

"It's a slave ship. They're taking to the desert land near the Victoria Crater. Apparently they found mineral deposits there and we're suppose to strip mine it" she said as she sat down on the cold steel floor.

 **Conclusions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit is not so right  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Now that's over  
I see your fantasies  
You wanna make it a reality  
Paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads  
Well now that's over**

"But why don't they hire people for the job?" Charley asked.

"Because then that means they would have to pay them. Plutarkians are business types and if they can achieve the same results out of slaves as they would for legitimate workers then they're going to use use instead" Tempest sadly spoke.

 **I see your motives inside  
And your decisions to hide**

"We're expendable" Charley finally realized that fate had handed out a cruel card to all of them. But, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She may not have any weapons but, she had her wits and she planned on using them. Placing a hand on her neck, she felt her mother's necklace and it gave her hope and strengthened her resolve to save these people from this horrible fate that had befallen them.

 **Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on any one  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
Where you belong**

She heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall. It sounded like many of them. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and it was rage. She knew that she wasn't going down without a fight. Grabbing the plastic bucket, she had every intention of using it as a weapon. It wasn't much but, it would have to do. She felt anger coursing throughout her body and it quivered in anticipation of a fight. She didn't know what or whom she was going up against but, she wanted her adversaries to know that she wasn't the human to mess with.

 **I can't give everything away  
This is not where you belong**

She watched as several fat, green soldiers marched into the room. Their horrible fish mixed with rotted cheese smell permeated the air. Charley coughed as its pungent odor made her wrinkle her nose. She had smelled many horrible scents in her life but, this was by far the worst. **  
I won't give everything away**

At this point for her, it didn't matter how bad they smelled. They were going down in her mind.

 **I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about**

"Looks like we have fighter on our hands. Pathetic" one of the guards stated as they approached her cage door. **  
Your motives inside  
And your decision to hide**

"Leave this one until last" another guard stated when he examined the raging determination in her turquoise eyes.

"Yes sir" the first guard stated, almost fearing to release the red-headed hell cat from her cell.

 **Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong,we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong**

Charley watched as mouse after mouse was yanked roughly from their cage and tossed onto the cold floor. If they didn't move fast enough, they were whipped until they moved. She watched as they pulled Tempest out by her hair. Her blood-curdling screams sent chills up and down Charley's spine. She flinched, involuntarily, when the whip came across her new friend's back. **  
Where you belong  
This is not where you belong**

 **I can't give everything away  
This is not where you belong  
I won't give everything away  
Where you belong  
This is not where you belong**

It wasn't long before they finally came for her. She didn't know where the others were taken and she was not up for finding out. Backing up as close as she could to the wall, she prepared herself to fight the first one who came at her.

"Get the Hell Cat out of there!" she gathered he was a higher ranking officer as compared to the others.

Charley watched as her door was opened and the guard just stood there. It seemed to her that he was waiting for her to make the next move. She wasn't going to budge. She wanted him to come to her. Gritting her teeth, Charley seethed and stared at him through her dilated eyes.

"Get her you idiot! She's just a human!" the officer ordered, seeing the hesitation in his soldier's eyes as he measured up his chances of getting her out of the cage.

Charley watched as he slowly and very carefully made his way into the cell. As soon as he was fully in, she took the bucket and swung it against his head. He tried to block it but, was overpowered by the smaller and more lithe female.

It wasn't long before another guard came in and drug her out by her waist. She kicked at her new attacker and her foot made contact with his knee. Which brought him to the floor, yowling in pain. She took the bucket and hit him on the head as well, causing him to fall to the floor.

She attempted to run out the door that they came from but was caught off guard when she felt the tip of the whip strike her back. The pain shot through her, causing her to fall to the floor, gritting her teeth to keep her from crying out. Turning around, she saw two guards come for her. Each of them grabbed her by the arm and drug her to where the others were at. She continued to fight against them as another guard striped her gown from her body leaving her with only her under garments and her necklace.

"Take that as well" the head guard stated as he pointed to the necklace. He knew jewelry from Gaia wasn't worth anything but, the slaves weren't allowed to have anything of value to them from their previous life.

"NO!" Charley screeched in horror as he necklace was ripped from her neck. She watched as they tossed her mother's necklace into a box along with everyone's jewelry. Her lower lip quivered with sadness. It was all she had left of her family and they had taken that from her too. Charley quickly resolved that she was going to make to suffer for what they had done to her as well as everyone else that they had enslaved. Looking at her captors with anger welling up, she became even more determined to escape or die trying...

 **P.O.V.**

Looking around at the children, I could see their interest in the story growing. Smiling at them, I could definitely see that even the boys were curious as to how Charley would escape her captors.

"Wow! She's really tough!" Ryan stated. I watched as his tail switched from side to side. His own way of showing interest.

"That was really mean of them to take her necklace" Vega sadly stated as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know it was."

"Does she get it back?" Lily asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to finish the story in order for you to find out." I smile as they chimed in on wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Okay, little ones. Now, it will be four years before our heroine will be rescued..." I start to say as I pick up another ball of yarn.

* * *

 **Well, what does everyone think of how the story is progressing? If you have any questions of comments, please feel free to speak your mind. Trust me, you won't hurt my feelings. I have a pretty thick skin. I do enjoy reading people's comments and questions. It helps me to give better development throughout the story and to clarify anything that may not be making sense. Thank you for all your help. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

"...and not in the way she wanted to be."

"Now children, before I continue, why don't all of you grab a bite to eat. And when you're done eating, come back and I will continue on." I watch as the children go off to the lunch room to grab a bite to eat and something to drink.

"You. Yes you reader. I assume you've been paying attention and that you are old enough to hear this section of the story. It's not meant for younger listeners."

 **P.O.V.**

It had been four years since Charley was taken from her home in Gaia and she spent every chance she had trying to escape. It also cost her every time she escaped. The old and new welt marks across her back told the tale.

Today, though, was different. She had made it further than before. She had almost climb up the side of the crater and about made it to the top before the drug her back down. Now, they were dragging her down the hallway to the leader's room. Obviously, he finally planned on killing her. Charley struggled and fought hard against the guards as they attempted to bring her to their commander.

Her bare feet became scratched and bruised every step. Her now waist length red hair contained several mattes in it from lack of brushing. Her skin caked in sweat and red dirt. Her clothing was merely a brown shredded shirt and matching pants.

Charley knew, deep down, that she no longer resembled the seventeen year old hopeful mechanic's daughter. She didn't even know how long she had been a slave. All she cared about was getting out of the compound and finding help.

 **County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles 'til he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell**

"Well now. I see you're at it again" the commander stated as he watched his guards toss the human girl onto the floor. They refereed to her as a Hell Cat and he agreed that she had earned that title. She barely looked like the terrified human who had be taken from Gaia. She looked menacing and far more dangerous than anyone he had ever seen in his life. He knew that if looks could kill he would be dead right where he stood.

 **I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead**

"Go to hell" Charley seethed through gritted as she was held down to the floor, her back partially exposed. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. She stared at him with a piercing turquoise gaze that was deadly in appearance.

 **Well, it's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time**

"Tsk. Tsk. This is getting old" he said as he stared at her. He could see the untamed rage brewing in her eyes. It wasn't the first time he had to face her death stare but, after today, he was going to make sure it was her last.

 **Hey! I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead**

"I don't care" Charley continued to glare at the portly Plutarkian as he strode by her. She had looked death in the face day after day and waited for fate to play her final hand. But, it never happened. Each day she hoped for an end to all the loneliness and despair that she was feeling. They beat her, separated her from the others, and even tried to starve her. She had proven that she was a force to be reckoned with and survived despite the odds being stacked against her.

 **His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger**

"You should" the commander continued to look at human girl. Not the least bit concerned about how she was feeling. He knew that he was going to have to break her will. Nothing else had worked before but, he was sure that this final act of desecration would break her wild spirit. He had run out of options on taming her.

 **I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead**

"Why?" she growled as she attempted to get up but, found herself immovable due to the two guards holding her forcefully to the floor. Her only focus was on thinking of a way out of her latest situation that she had placed herself in.

 **Gunpowder and lead**

She never involved the others in one of her schemes in order to keep them safe from harm. It was just her working alone. She had gotten so used to it that she wasn't even sure if she did escape that she would be able to acclimate back into society. But, it was thought of getting back home to her mom and dad that drove her.

 **Hey!**

She didn't want them to believe that she was dead and that it was Jack's fault that she was no longer there. This was her doing. If she hadn't decided to walk through the park that night then she would be home right now working on another greasy motorcycle. Or, she would be elbow deep into an antique car that needed an overhaul. She knew she would be anyplace but here in this Hell-hole.

"I've run out of options with you!" he shouted as he pointed a grotesque finger at her. He knew nothing affected her anymore. She had become numb to all his abusive tactics that, under normal circumstance, would have and should have broken her by now. But, they didn't. They only made her more aggressive and even more determined to escape, which made her dangerous to the compound.

"Then go ahead and kill me!" Charley screamed and meant every word. She was tired of constantly fighting but, she refused to go down without a fight. As tired as she was, she wasn't about to allow them to see the utter exhaustion she was feeling. Charley felt like a shadow of her former self. She became someone that she never wanted to be. She prayed for death every night and came up with new ways to escape every morning. Her life was right now running in a vicious circle that she wished would end without her having to give up everything that she was fighting for.

"Can't" he answered as he signaled for his guards to stand her up. He then signaled for them to tie her up to the whipping pole in the center of his office.

"Why not?" Charley snarled as they tied her up.

She knew this room all too well. It was a square room with one large window that allowed him to see out and others to see in. This room was meant to showcase what happened to those who broke the rules. In the center of the room was the whipping pole that went from the floor to the ceiling and had a hook on it to hold the chains in place.

"I'm being paid very well to keep you alive and not ask questions as to why" he stated as he then signaled his guards to leave the room.

"Huh!?" it was then that Charley noticed the guards leaving. He had never done that before. She became curious as to why.

"You've left me with no alternatives but this. Blame yourself for what I am going to do to you" he whispered into her ear. He felt a shiver run down her spine as he slid his hand down to the waist band on her pants. It was the first time in a while that he saw her afraid and he planned to make sure that this memory would stick with her.

"Get away from me" Charley tried to move away from his roaming hand but was unable to get away due to her being chained up. Involuntarily, she shivered in fear. She knew, deep down in her gut, what he was planning to do. She tried to take her mind somewhere else as he shoved her pants down to the floor.

"Too bad you made me have to do this" he murmured against her cheek as he he slid his hand between her long legs, forcing them apart.

Charley did everything she could to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She nibbled on her lower lip to avoid screaming out as she heard his pants fall to the floor. Leaning her head against the pole, Charley prayed that she would be saved from this fate. She tried not to breathe as she felt his cold, clammy hand on her bare hips.

"Remember, this is all your fault" he grumbled as he forced himself into her.

"NO!" Charley screamed as she felt him tear into her. She struggled against him until he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. Each stroke to her felt like a death sentence in her mind. It was the most painful thing she ever had to endure.

She was grateful that he didn't take long. She felt him practically rip her apart as he withdrew. She barely felt him grab her chains off the hook and then tossed her nearly limp body onto the floor. Looking up at him through strands of dirty hair, she saw that he already has his pants back on. He kicked her pants over to him and she grabbed them up with shaky fingers.

"Guards! Take her back to her cell" he called and the guards quickly snatched her up and drug her, half dressed, back to her cell.

"Served her right" she heard them snicker as they left the room. She touched between her legs and then looked at her hand. She saw stickiness and blood in the moonlight. She was raw and sore from the brutality that she had just endured. Charley pulled her pants back on with hands that almost refused to coordinate.

She looked around her cell before curling up into a ball on the floor. It was the first time in a long while that she cried. It wasn't a normal, sniffling cry. This was a gut-wrenching cry that was filled with agonizing pain. It was uncontrollable anguish and loss the she felt as she dug and then dragged her ragged nails across her arms.

It took her almost thirty minutes before she calmed down long enough to pull herself somewhat back together. Shaking, she got onto her knees and clasped her shaking hands together and prayed for a miracle. After she prayed, she curled herself back up into a ball and fell asleep sniffling and whimpering out of pain.

P.O.V.

"As I said earlier, this part was not something for the little ones to hear me tell."

"We're back!" I watched as the little ones bounded back into the room and then settled down.

"Hey, who's that?" Lily asked, pointing back.

"Oh, that's someone who also wants to hear the story. They're actually the reader." I must admit, I think you caught them off guard with you presence.

"Cool" Max stated looking at the reader and then back at me.

"Tell us more of the story" Vega inquires as lays down on the pillow.

"Alright. Let's see..."

* * *

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I know this chapter was pretty rough and not for the faint of heart. I do want to thank Yankee71 and jackswoman for their continued support from the story I just finished up into this new one. As far as her blowing stuff up...I got something that will hopefully be a little better coming up in the next chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Destruction**

"...somewhere on the outskirts of the slave compound."

 **P.O.V.**

"So, what's the plan?" Modo inquired as he loaded his metal arm up with new ammunition.

 **Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

"According the satellite imaging, in the center of the crater is an older Plutarkian slave camp" Throttle said as he pointed out the camps location on the map.

"Man, I hate those stink fishes" Vinnie said as he polished his metal mask,

"You and me both" Throttle was in whole agreement with his younger friend.

"So, your highness, how do you wanna do this?" Modo asked before upgrading the weapons on his bike.

 **So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

"Please say ultimate destruction and mayhem. It's no less than what they deserve" Vinnie could hardly contain his excitement. Blowing things up was pretty much his favorite past time...besides chasing chicks.

"Vin, I want you to set up charges here and here and a really big one right there" Throttle pointed on the map where he felt as though bombs would be most effective and cause the least amount of causalities.

 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

"Yes!" Vinnie was practically jumping in the air with enthusiasm.

"Alright Big Fella, I'm gonna need you here. This is where the prisoners are kept. I need you to free them as soon as Vinnie sets off the charges" Throttle pointed to a medium sized building near the edge of the compound.

"Gotcha" Modo agreed and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Kat asked.

 **Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive**

"I need you and the rest of the medical staff to get ready for possible incoming injuries. I don't know what we're getting into and what condition the prisoners will be" Throttle said.

 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

He truly had know idea how long some of his people had been there and what condition they would be in. He had been busy taking down enemy ships and tearing apart their compounds. When he got word of this one, it shocked him. They all thought that the had rid themselves of those disgusting compounds. As far as he was concerned, he owed it to his people to bring their families home and wipe out those horrible slave factories.

 **Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

His parents always felt as though he should be preparing to rule his kingdom and get married but, he wasn't so sure about either. He was more concerned about protecting his people than ruling them. As far as marriage went, he didn't like their choice in a bride either.

 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

Princess Carbine was probably the most gorgeous mouse any hot blooded male could ask for. She was tall, slender with a slightly muscular build. Waist length wavy black hair and soft brown eyes. But, in Throttle's mind, there was something amiss. He felt nothing from her touch. They danced a few times, had dinner, and he even forced himself to kiss her on the cheek. But still, he felt no warmth from her. Just a cold and barren female.

 **The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger**

"Ready to go boss?" Vinnie asked as he mounted his red motorcycle. He couldn't wait to blow up some Plutarkian scumbags. In his mind, they were the worst of the worst.

 **The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger**

"Yep. Let's rock and ride!" Throttle exclaimed as he hopped onto his bike, hoping to finally rid their land of the stink fish that plagued it.

Heading out into the barren, red desert, the three rambunctious mice went about to destroy what they hoped would be the last slave compound in Mars.

 **P.O.V.**

Charley awoke to the sound of motorcycles. Attempting to stand up proved to be very painful for her. She felt chills running down her spine as she rubbed her arms. She felt cold even though it was very warm in her cell. That's when she realized that she had a fever.

She heard one of the loud bikes approach the slave building. She heard the locked doors explode and dust and debris filled the room. That's when she saw a very tall form flip the switches to unlock all the cells. She watched as the slaves ran out of the cells and into the open area, tasting freedom for the first time in a while.

Charley didn't have the strength to run nor the desire to. She had other plans as she hobbled out the open door and made her way to the commanders building. She knew where he was going to be at. Cowering in his office like a frightened animal.

She grabbed a shovel and drug it behind her. She planned on making sure no woman ever had to go through what she went through again. Looking over, she watched as he actually ran towards with another bike in hot pursuit.

She was happy he wasn't paying any attention to her. As he got close, Charley raised the shovel in the air and swung with all her might, nailing him upside the head and knocking him to the ground. She stood over him as he looked up at her and into her rage-filled eyes.

"Please, have mercy" he shivered on the ground when he finally saw the damage he had inflicted upon her.

"WHY? You showed no mercy to any of us. Why should I give you the same courtesy?" Charley growled as she hit him in knee, breaking it. She felt miserable and began shaking uncontrollably. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the bike approach .

"Ma'am?" he said.

"What?" Charley turned to look at the biker and could barely make him out. She dropped the shovel and felt very lightheaded.

"Ma'am" he said again he walked over to her.

Charley felt his hand on her shoulder and finally gave into the darkness. He eyes slowly closed as her body crumbled into his arms. She didn't know where she was or who she was with but, she was tired.

"Hey Throttle" Modo said as he saw his friend carrying a human back to his bike.

"She passed out. I think she's very sick" Throttle stated as he climbed onto his bike and cradled the passed-out girl in his lap. He placed a hand on her face and found that she was very hot to the touch.

"So, has Vinnie gotten his need for destruction out of his system for the time?" Throttle chuckled as he heard more bombs go off and buildings collapse into a pile.

"For now" Modo chuckled as he and Throttle sped off to get back to their ship.

Vinnie joined them as he leaped off some more crumbling structures. The people were already gathering onto the ship and the staff made sure to give those needing treatment what they needed. Throttle was surprised by how few of them were in need of actual medical assistance.

After they drove back onto the ship, Throttle got off his bike and carried the unconscious human female up to their medical room. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he knew unwell when he saw it.

"Kat, this one's gonna need help" Throttle called out as he laid her onto the bed. Gently, he pushed her hair away from her face. From behind the dirt that caked on her face, he could tell that she was young and quite lovely. He also knew from what he witnessed out of her on the field, she had a firey temper.

"What happened?" Kat asked as she moved Throttle out of the way to examine the human. She had never seen a human before but, from her medical background they weren't much different than a Martian mouse.

"Don't know. One minute she was beating up a Plutarkian and then the next, she passed-out" Throttle said as he stepped way out of the way as more nurses ran into the room.

"Alright, I'll let you know what I find" Kat stated as she took her blood pressure and another nurse prepped an area to take blood.

"The sooner the better" Throttle insisted as he watched them clean off areas of her skin to be able to hook up monitors.

"Don't rush. Things take time. Now, get lost and let me do my job" Kat chuckled as she pulled out a clean gown to put on the girl.

"Yes ma'am" Throttle agreed and quickly left the room. He knew that Vinnie had found a box of items that may belong to the slaves. It was his job to make sure each piece was given back to its proper owner.

 **P.O.V.**

"Why is Charley sick?" Vega asks in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, one of those bad men got her sick" I am so glad that the young don't need to know every detail as to why things happen. It's only when they get older that everything must be told.

"Why would they do that?" Max inquires, pulling a cookie out from underneath his pillow. Don't ask me how long it was there.

"Because, bad people aren't nice" I calmly state this to avoid a huge dramatic discussion as to why bad people are bad. There's too many reasons as to the whys and the how comes.

"Is the prince gonna have to kiss her to wake her up?" Lily asks with a large smile on her face.

"No, I'm afraid only doctors can help Charley out. Of course, I'm quite sure he wishes it was that easy." I wink and then smile. Ah, if only things were that simple in life. But, of course, you and I know that it never is.

"Will she ever wake up?" Ryan inquires, finally getting interested in the story.

"She will. Eventually. Now, back to the story so we can all find out how it goes" I begin.

* * *

 **Well, how is everyone enjoying it so far? I didn't do much for explosions but, I did give Vinnie his chance to show how much he enjoys blowing things up. If anyone has any questions or comments or things that they would like to see in future chapters, please feel free to let me know. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Awakening**

 **P.O.V.**

As Throttle sat in the waiting room, hoping that Kat had some news on the girl from Gaia, he heard Modo and Vinnie approach. Apparently, they were having another disagreement about what item belonged to which mouse. They were actually on the last piece and it happened to be an unusual looking necklace.

"Tell this punk that this ain't a normal looking Martian necklace" Modo stated as Vinnie came up beside him with it.

"That's because it's not Martian. It's from Gaia" Vinnie argued as he handed the necklace over to Throttle.

"Vinnie's right. This isn't our design. It probably belongs to the young human in there" Throttle said as he took it from Vinnie and saw that the chain had been broken and several of the rings were bent out of shape.

"Told ya" Vinnie said as he stuck his tongue out at Modo.

"Throttle?" Kat walked out of the recovery room and looked at the three of them.

"How is she?" Throttle inquired, still holding onto the necklace.

"She's not well. I don't even know where to begin on telling you what's going on with her" Kat felt lost and sad.

"Just start wherever and we'll go from there" Throttle could tell by the look on Kat's face that she was very hesitant to tell him what was wrong with the girl.

"First of all, I don't even know how she was still standing when you got to her. That girl is very sick and badly broken. In more ways than one" Kat ended up having to grab a seat next to Throttle.

"Go on" Throttle encourage.

"Okay. She has a very nasty and deadly infection in her blood stream which we are treating with very large doses of antibiotics" Kat said as she looked at her clip board of notes.

"How?" Throttle looked very confused.

"You're not going to like my answer" Kat stated.

"Please" Throttle insisted as he placed a hand over one of hers.

"She was...assaulted recently" Kat was nearly in tears as she spoke those words. She had never seen such damage done to a girl in her life.

"Oh!" Throttle exclaimed once he realized what Kat was saying.

"We've cleaned her up quite a bit. She has injuries on her back. Obviously she had been whipped. There are old ones and new ones across her her back and legs. I don't even know if she's going to survive the night" Kat softly lamented the girl's possible fate as she hung her head in sadness.

"Kat...She'll live through this. She's a fighter and I actually witnessed first hand how much of one she is" Throttle encouraged Kat to have some faith and to be strong.

"I hope you're right. You can go see her" Kat commented as she watched the rest of the nurses leave the room to go grab a bite to eat and try to get some rest.

"Thanks" Throttle stated as he walked into the recovery room and saw the girl lying motionless on the bed. He saw an I.V. hooked into her arm and a heart rate/blood pressure monitor attached under her gown.

Seeing her so still felt odd to him. He had seen her in full swing and the rage that glowed in her large gemstone colored eyes was a sight to see. Kat was right, they had gotten her most of the way cleaned up with the exception of her hair and a few places where the dirt was caked on pretty heavily. Nothing that a good hot shower and a bar of soap couldn't fix.

Her skin was obviously very pale from her body trying to fight off the infection that was ravaging her frail looking body. Kat had placed a blanket over the top of the girl to keep her from shivering from the fever that plagued her body.

Pulling a rolling stool out from one of the corners, Throttle sat down next to the young red headed woman. He reached up onto the bed and gently grasped one of her hands that laid on top of the blanket. He heard a soft groan escape her slightly parted lips as she attempted to move one of her legs. He saw her face slightly contort from discomfort as she slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him.

 **I saw you walking by yourself  
Your eyes were crying out for help  
I know you feel your pain is more  
Than anyone's been hurt before  
I know love hurts when it's over  
If you wanna cry it's alright  
You're like a fallen soldier  
But you just can't lay down and die**

"Hey. It's alright" Throttle smiled and spoke softly so as not to frighten her. He placed his free hand on her forehead and could feel that she was cool to the touch. He knew Kat was quite miracle worker with her patients.

 **You've got to remember  
You're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
You're not alone in this world**

"Where am I?" her voice was barely above a hoarse whisper as she gazed up at him before slowly looking around the room. She could tell that it was a recovery room judging by the stark whiteness of it. It also didn't help that she could hear a monitor beeping in the background and she could feel some things hooked up to her and in her.

"You're on board my ship in sick bay. You've been in here about twelve hours. My head nurse, Kat, has been taking real good care of you" Throttle stated as he removed his hand off her forehead and looked into her turquoise colored eyes through his sunglasses.

 **The moment that I looked at you  
I recognized the killing truth  
You really think there's no way out  
But if you let me, I can help you now  
Through all these shattered emotions  
There's a lesson to learn  
So come on let me hold you closer  
Love can soothe what love has burned**

"The others?" she struggled to say as she looked at the tall and rather handsome golden furred mouse. She was also a bit confused as to why he was wearing shades inside a building.

"There safe. My troops and I took that Plutarkian camp and tore it down to the ground" Throttle chuckled as he sat back down on his stool and continued to remain by her side, holding her hand and attempting to calm her fears.

"When can I...go...home?" she inquired as a tear trickled down the side of her face. She felt the warmth of his partially gloved hand wipe the tear away.

 **You've got to remember  
You're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
You're not alone in this world**

"As soon as you're well enough to travel and whenever Dr. Kat says so" Throttle said with a smile. He was actually hoping that her recovery would take some time so he could get a chance to know more about her. He knew that she was tougher than she looked and very easy on the eyes.

 **You've got to remember  
Never alone, never alone, never, never alone**

"What's your...name?" she asked.

"Throttle. Yours'?" Throttle asked, seeing that she was rapidly becoming tired.

"Charley. Charley Davidson" she said as she closed her eyes out of exhaustion and quickly fell back asleep.

 **I got to tell you now baby  
Through all these shattered emotions  
There's a lesson to learn  
So come on let me hold you close because  
Love can soothe what love has burned**

"Charley. Well, at least now I know your name" Throttle chuckled softly as he watched a wave a peace flow over her features as she continued to sleep. He released her hand and quietly made his way over to a computer on the far side of the room. He knew computers wasn't his strong point but, he could at least get a little bit of her back story and hopefully locate her parents.

 **You've got to remember  
You're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
You're not alone in this world**

Throttle attempted to locate a missing Gaia person report but, there wasn't much success on finding her parents. He did, however, find a report on her with a picture. It appeared as though the police didn't look for her very long and promptly gave up the search.

 **You've got to remember  
You're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
You're not alone in this world**

Throttle shook his head in disgust as he read a little further and examined, what appeared to be a picture of her all dolled up with a much older man. Throttle could only gather that he was her father. The report stated that she was seventeen years old and five-feet-eleven inches tall. She weighed about one hundred forty pounds with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes.

According to the report, Charley had left for prom with a young man named Jack McCyber at around seven pm and was suppose to be home at midnight. Apparently, Jack had played a mean trick on her at prom and she left. The police had found a sparkly hair pin, in the grass, that she had worn the night of prom in the park. They gathered that she opted to cut through the park to save time on the way home. They also found signs of a mild struggle.

Looking over at Charley, Throttle could see the similarities. He also took into consideration that the picture was four years old and some things about her had changed. Her hair was much longer and she was about thirty pounds thinner. But, she obviously the same smiling girl in the photo. He just hoped that the Plutarkians hadn't broke the kindness that was in her eyes.

P.O.V.

"Will she be okay" Vega questioned as she wrapped her arms around one of the floor pillows.

"I guess I'm going to have to continue on with the story in order for you to find out" I state matter-of-factually as I gaze upon all the faces of these adorable children. Obviously, they were getting into the story as much as I was enjoying telling it to them.

"When will the prince fall in love with her?" Lily asked as she laid her head against Vega's shoulder and smiled dreamily.

"Are they gonna blow more stuff up?" Ryan asked as rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah. How long before Vinnie gets to destroy stuff?" Max was in agreement with Ryan. As usual, those two boys always got bored if things were moving at a fast enough pace or they didn't get to hear about explosions.

"Soon, my dear little ones" I chuckle at their anxiousness.

"Shall I continue?" I ask. I watch as they all nod in agreement. It was a nice feeling having these little ones want to hear the story to completion.

"Hm, where was I?"

"Oh yes. Our dear Prince Throttle was busy finding out all that he could on our sleeping beauty who was recovering from a very traumatic ordeal..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone who has been keeping up with this story. I want to thank each and everyone of you who has taken an interest in reading this story. I also wish to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up and ready. Unfortunately, just before Christmas, my husband started having some issues with his eyes and we ended up having to take him to the hospital. He was diagnosed with Acute Glaucoma and nearly lost his vision in one eye due to the disease. We have spent the last several months in and out of doctors' offices. He's had Glaucoma surgery which involved putting a Stent in his eye. Plus, he's also had several rounds of injections in his eye as well. For those who don't know what Glaucoma is, it's basically where your eye quits producing tears which causes the eye to swell in the back and lose vision. But, he's on the mends and now finally back at work with his special eye drops to keep the pressure out of his eye. And, let me tell you, men are not good patients and I was very happy to see him go back to work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beauty**

Over the next few days, Charley began a very slow and arduous recovery. The illness had weakened her body, considerably, but, strengthen her resolve to get home to her parents. Each day, Kat was by her side, encouraging her to go further with her slow, progressive walking. Kat had a very mothering way about herself, even though she wasn't much older than herself.

Then there was Vinnie, who decided to make himself at home in her recovery room and openly flirt with her. She tolerated his presence by bantering with him but, she held no emotion for him outside of friendship. He was rather tall and broad, in the muscular sense and very full of himself. She had no qualms with bursting his over-inflated ego.

Modo was another one who made his presence known but, didn't even make an attempt at trying to be more than a supportive mouse. He put her in mind of the big brother she always wanted but, never had. She regarded him as a gentle gray giant, especially when she observed some children running in and out of the room and his ability to calm them all down. They laughed and smiled as he picked each of them up and carried them out of the room all while apologizing to her for the disturbance.

Of course, she couldn't leave out the commander and chief himself, Throttle. He also had a love for children and was very bad at flirting. He blushed whenever he even thought of attempting to flirt with her and then would immediately back down. Vinnie, unfortunately, noticed his mishaps and made mention of it every chance he got causing Throttle's ears to go flat and out to the sides as he stared at his younger companion.

"Man, I am the baddest mamma-jammer this side of the galaxy" Vinnie said as flexed his muscles to show off to her.

"Ha! I've seen better" Charley sneered as she watched Vinnie attempt to show off for her benefit.

"Oh yeah, Vinnie. Modest too!" Throttle said as he walked into the room and saw Charley sitting up and half entertaining Vinnie's shenanigans and obviously looking less than enthusiastic.

"You noticed that to, huh?" Charley inquired when she saw Throttle enter and she smiled as he walked towards her, with a large bag in his hand.

"It doesn't take much not to" Throttle mentioned as he handed her the bag.

"Well, when you look this good..." Vinnie began to say before realizing that his friend was handing a bag to Charley.

"How does a chick go on date with him and his ego taking up a whole bike?" Charley questioned as she opened the bag up and saw that it was filled was clothes.

"You're guess is as good as mine" Throttle chuckled.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Vinnie questioned as he tried to look in it only yo have Charley push his nose out of the way.

"If you really must know, Vin, while we were dropping some of the villagers off, I did a little bit of shopping for Charley. She can't stay in that all the time" Throttle mentioned as he pointed to her hospital gown.

"Anything sexy in there?" Vinnie inquired and watched as Charley blushed.

"Really? Out!" Throttle coolly stated as he pointed to Vinnie and made a motion for him to leave the room.

"See ya later gorgeous" Vinnie smiled as he pointed to her.

"OUT!" Charley screamed at him.

"What a horn-dog!" she exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"You know he's harmless, right? He's all talk and no action" Throttle chuckled., knowing that sometimes Vinnie was a little much for a lot of people.

"Yeah, I know" she agreed that Vinnie was not a really big problem, just looking to get laid by any attractive female.

"Oh good. You did end up getting some clothes for Charley" Kat murmured as she came in and saw that Charley was just starting to go through the bag.

"You do realize that I haven't had anything new in a while" she knew she had been a slave for a while but, she was unsure of how long. As she pulled the clothes out of the bag, she realized that he had amazing and very expensive taste.

"I know. According to everything that I read, you've been missing for four years and your parents have never given up looking for you. As soon as the doc gives the okay, I'll take you home myself" he calmly stated.

"Wow. Four years?" Charley looked down at her hands, calloused and scarred from the compound, a fat tear crept out of the corner of her eye.

Throttle, sensing that Charley was feeling out of sorts, he pulled up the rolling stool and sat in front of her. Placing a hand on her knee, he gave it a gentle squeeze causing her eyes to look at his shade-covered ones.

"You're going home soon. All this will be a bad memory soon enough" Throttle used his softest voice.

"I know. Well, let me get washed up and dressed" Charley didn't like the fact that she was beginning to have feelings for Throttle, especially after everything that she had gone through.

"Okay. I'll be back a little later and we'll go grab a bite to eat" Throttle gave her a soft smile as he spoke, removing his from her knee and then leaving the room.

"I brought you a hairbrush" Kat chuckled as she handed Charley a large paddle brush for her long red hair.

"I was actually thinking about cut it all off" Charley said as she slowly hopped out of bed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"I wouldn't. Your hair looks very fetching at that length" Kat smiled as she came up behind Charley and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You think so?" Charley asked as she looked at the ratty mess her hair had become. She was grateful that Kat had helped her brush all the mats out of her hair the other night.

"It certainly caught the Prince's attention" Kat winked at her as she left the room.

"The Prince? Who's that?" she asked as she started the shower. She had four years worth of grit and grim that she couldn't wait to scrub off.

"Throttle, of course. Oh, he didn't tell you" Kat finally realized that she may have just opened her mouth at the wrong time. She would have assumed that Throttle would have told her by now. Or better yet, that either Modo and Vinnie would have.

"He's a prince!" Charley couldn't believe that the rugged biker was really a prince.

"Yes, he is and you've caught his eye. I've know him for years and I can pretty much tell what he's thinking at all times" Kat mentioned as she dug through the bag and found that Throttle had actually bought Charley strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. He also purchased a matching body wash and lotion duo in a vanilla scent. It was obvious that he spared no expense on making sure that Charley had the best that money could buy. He was even smart enough to locate some razors, which were very rare to find in Mars.

"Oh no. It wasn't my intention" Charley wanted to to start crying over the fact that she didn't want to catch anyone's eye. She wasn't ready and she just wanted to go home. As soon as the water was warm enough, she stripped out of her clothes and walked into the shower. Just the sensation of the water dripping down her filthy skin, washing away the past, made her start to feel better.

"I know it wasn't" Kat soothingly stating as she brought those items into the bathroom for Charley to use.

"Thanks" Charley stated as she grabbed the items from Kat and immediately had to smell all of them. She couldn't believe that Throttle had picked all these things out for her.

"You're welcome. I'll leave to yourself. Enjoy" Kat said as she stepped out of the entire room and stayed right outside the closed recovery room door. She knew that her patient needed time to pull herself together without any interference.

Charley groaned as she took the shampoo and poured some into her hand and immediately began to scrub her scalp. She could smell the heavy scent of strawberries wafting in the shower as she rinsed her hair. She shampooed her hair two more times to make sure all the dirt and smell was out before adding conditioner. As the conditioner sat on her hair, she took the wash cloth that was in the shower and pooled the body wash onto it. After she had scrubbed one spot, she'd rinse and repeat. She did that over her entire body until her skin was nearly shiny and pink. She was even able to shave the areas of her body that were in obvious desperation. She thought she was going to turn into a woolly mammoth at the rate things were going. She knew she smelled like one.

After she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for her hair. Wrapping the towel around her long, wet locks, she grabbed another towel and started to dry herself off. Wrapping the towel around her naked body, she finally looked at herself in the mirror, for the first time in four years she saw herself all cleaned up. Shaking her head, she still didn't see what Throttle's fascination was with her.

Walking over to the bed, she poured all the clothes out and searched for something suitable to wear. Everything he had picked was beautiful. The materials were extremely high quality and they made her feel very guilty for even daring to put them on. But, she had to wear something and all these clothes counted as something.

After getting dressed, Charley took a look at herself in the mirror. She decided to wear a pale blue tank top with an ombre blue crochet lace over shirt with three quarter length lacey sleeves. She chose to wear a pair of black jeans that had some sequin and lace details on the back pockets. As she looked at herself, she couldn't believe how much better she was feeling. Grabbing the pair of brown butter-soft suede boots, she pulled them on and instantly felt complete.

"You look like you feel a lot better" Kat commented as she really began to see what Throttle saw in her. Charley was more than just easy on the eyes. She was stunning to look at and had almost a regal air about her.

"I do feel more like me" Charley smiled as she took another glance at herself and realized that she needed to actually do something with her hair.

"I gotcha deary" Kat stated as she picked up the brush and gently smoothed down her waves and loosely braided it.

"Thanks. Do I look alright?" she asked.

"Wow. You look even more beautiful!" came the exclamation of Throttle as he peeked in the room.

"Thanks" Charley smiled as she turned to look at Throttle and she felt a mild warmth rise to her cheeks.

"You're welcome. Ready to grab some food?" he asked as he held out a partially gloved hand and she placed her hand into his.

"Yes. I am" Charley barely recognized her own voice as she held Throttle's hand as he escorted her to the mess hall.

 **P.O.V.**

"Awe...are they in love now?" Lily inquires as she looks up at my face.

"Not yet. All good things come to those who wait" I softly state as I observe everyone. Max and Ryan seemed to have dozed off for the time being while Vega and Lily couldn't wait to hear if Throttle and Charley fall in love.

"Oh, I have an interesting surprise for you my readers. If you go to there is a petition there to get the **Biker Mice from Mars (1993) on DVD.** All they need is two hundred signatures. You can thank **DinoDragonMaster** for the information" I state.

"Who's that?" Vega asks.

"Well, he's another writer sweetie" I explain.

"Get back to the story. I wanna know if Vinnie blows some more stuff up" Ryan demands as he lifts his head up to look at me.

"Alright. Now where were we. Ah yes, the mess hall..." I begin.

* * *

 **Yes all my lovely readers, it's true. There is actually a petition on to get _BMFM 1993_ complete series done onto DVD. Awesomeness in my book. Thank you _Yankee71_ for asking about my husband. He is doing a lot better now. They have him on eye drops and monthly shots. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it done. Many Cyber Hugs to everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Story with a Story**

"...as they walked down the corridors, they each could feel questions brewing in each other. Questions that needed answers. They wanted more than just the beauty of each other. They needed to know who they were and how far they could explore the cosmos together."

 **P.O.V.**

As they walked into the mess hall, Charley was amazed by all the bikers she saw who worked with Throttle. It was obvious that their loyalties were to the prince and leader of this ship. Boisterous laughter filled the metal walls of the mess hall as the crew joked around. There was only two long tables in the room and all the chairs were taken up with bodies. The smell of fresh cooked food filled the small room.

"I think we may have to grab our food and eat in another part of the ship" Throttle stated as he noticed that not a single crew member seemed to be overly concerned about the fact that Charley and he just entered the room. The funny part was that most of them were not eating and they were just goofing off by having arm-wrestling competitions.

"I think you might be on to something" Charley agreed due to the fact that she felt as though she wasn't ready for this much publicity among the male members of society.

"Tell you what, let's each grab some food and we'll go to the shuttle area. We keep all our bikes there" Throttle remembered from reading her file that she was a motorcycle jokey at her father's garage.

"Okay" Charley said, only half-hearing what Throttle mentioned.

They each, quickly, grabbed a tray of food. On the menu today was hot dogs and onion rings, two of Charley's personal favorite foods. She fully loaded her dog and then noticed that Throttle did the exact same thing. It made her wonder how much they truly did have in common with each other.

"Root beer?" Throttle asked as he grabbed two cold glass bottles of the bubbly beverage.

"Oh hell yeah. Been years since I've had one" Charley couldn't believe her luck, they had her favorite drink on board.

"I figured as much" Throttle chuckled as passed her one of the cool bottles.

"Lead the way" Charley stated as she followed Throttle out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Throttle informed her, along the way, that even though the ship wasn't very big, it housed everything that they could ever need. They had a room where they could get food, a place where they could receive and give medical attention, private sleeping quarters, a massive room to house all their bikes, and an area where they were able to navigate the ship.

Charley examined everything about the ship as they walked toward where the motorcycles were kept safe. Throttle had figured out one of her weaknesses. There was nothing that she loved more than the thrill of being on a bike. The sensation of the wind blowing against her skin made her feel alive. There was nothing that could make her feel any more free than mounting a bike and revving up motor.

"Here we are" Throttle said as he used his tail to pull a lever that caused the door to roll open, just like a garage. The lights flickered on and revealed about twenty motorcycles, all freshly polished.

"They're amazing" Charley gasped as she looked at each one of them. But, there was one that caught her eye. It was an old style classic Harley-Davidson softail, black and chrome, with a brown seat.

"She's mine. Her name's Lady" Throttle noticed the immediate attention that Charley was giving to his bike.

"She's beautiful" Charley smiled as she sat down on the floor next to his bike.

"Yes she is. Unfortunately, I did some damage to her the other evening at the compound and haven't had a chance to fix her" he confessed as he sat down next to Charley.

"What's wrong with her?" she inquired as she took a bite out of her hot dog.

"My dumb ass busted the damn gyro on her" he chuckled as he took a long swig from his drink.

"I can fix her. It's what my dad trained me to do" she offered, all too willing to put her hands on his bike and get back into her own element. She missed the smell of gas and grease. She missed the feel of the metal tools in her hands. She even missed the texture of the grease rags that she used to wipe her hands on.

"I'd like that. I think she likes you" he chuckled as Lady flashed her head light excitedly at them, causing them to both laugh.

"I'm glad" she reached up and patted the front tire in appreciation.

 **Two worlds collide  
Rival nations  
It's a primitive clash  
Venting years of frustrations  
Bravely we hope  
Against all hope  
There is so much at stake  
Seems our freedom's up  
Against the ropes  
Does the crowd understand?  
Is it East versus West  
Or man against man  
Can any nation stand alone**

"So, why do you wear shades all the time?" she figured it was a safe enough question to ask and it would enable her to learn more about the mysterious biker prince.

"Well, there's actually a good story to go with it. That's if you're up for it" he chuckled as he swallowed down his meal.

"Cool. I always did like story-time" she laughed as turned to face him.

"This goes back about four years ago before Modo, Vinnie, and I got into this whole rescue thing really heavy" he began.

"I have to admit that I do have a bad habit of escaping from home quite frequently...much to the dismay of my parents" he related.

"Kat told me that you're a prince" she was not sure if she should have said anything but, figured that if she let him know that she was already made aware of his nobility it wouldn't be as much of an issue.

 **In the burning Heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart**  
 **The unmistakable fire**

"Yeah...she told ya right. I'm the only child and a disappointment to my father because of my blatant refusal to take on what he considers to be princely duties" he admitted. He and his father had more than a few arguments about what he should and should not be.

"I'm sure he probably means well" she tried to smooth things over as she placed a hand on his knee and smiled.

 **In the burning heart**

"I'm sure he does but, I feel more free on the back of a bike doing good for my people than I do sitting inside stuffy castle with very stuck up individuals. That's why I do what I do. I want to make a difference in my world" he said passionately as he placed his hand over the top of hers.

"I think what you're doing is a good thing" she felt the heat from his fingers flow through her hand.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Me and my escape antics" he began.

"As I said, it was about four years ago and it was Modo, Vinnie, and myself. We had gotten word of a slave compound on the outskirts of the city. So, being young and brash, we went to investigate and were captured by those blasted stink fishes" he said.

"Oh wow. Did your parents ever find out?" she asked.

 **In the warrious code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says stop  
His spirit cries - never!  
Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember  
Know it's you against you  
It's the paradox  
That drives us on  
It's a battle of wills**  
 **In the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone**

"Not til after the fact. After we were roughed up a bit, we were all strapped down to these metal beds in a laboratory. I thought we were going to die by the time it was all over with. That was the first time I came into contact with Dr. Carbuncle and came to the realization of how terrible the Plutarkians truly were" he shook his head as he recalled the fear that he and his friends felt at being trapped for the first time in their lives.

"Modo was the first to be experimented on. I watched the whole process as that bastard removed his eye and sawed off his arm. There wasn't a damn thing I could do to save him. Vinnie came next. He ended cutting off half his face. That's why he wears the mask and that's why Modo has the bionic arm" he actually felt a sense of relief talking with Charley about his own struggles with the enemy.

"What about you?" she softly inquired, feeling a sense of sadness wash over her as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had suffered.

 **In the burning Heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

"Both of my eyes were forcefully removed. I'm pretty much blind without the shades due to the fact that my bionic eyes malfunction quite a bit. See, even a prince can't have perfection. That just shows how little money truly matters" he stated with a mild laugh.

"How did you escape?" she asked,

"Laughter and a clumsy guard named Grease Pit. The doctor had left the room and he was just doing nothing. I started talking to the guys and we just started laughing about anything to avoid feeling the pain. Grease Pit was so confused that he accidentally slipped and hit the button that released the bonds that held us. We took full advantage of it and tied him up. I followed the sound of Vinnie and Modo as we decided to jump out the window to where our bikes were actually waiting on us. I couldn't see a damn thing while I rode but, Lady had my back" he threw his head back with laughter as he recalled how they just made things up as they went along.

 **In the burning Heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers**  
 **An unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

"That's crazy. Driving blind?" she found his story so incredible that she ended up joining in his revelry.

"After getting back to the palace, my parents were furious that my guards didn't try to stop. Vinnie and Modo are suppose to be my royal guards but, they're my best friends and wouldn't let me do anything stupid without them joining in. It was a a week or so before I was able to have some vision from the bionics but, if there's too much light then all I see is white without these field specs. We did end up going back and doing what we set out to do but, with a much better plan" he said with a smile.

"That's because we are the best" came the sound of Vinnie's voice as he walked into the garage.

"Really?" Charley just rolled her eyes at him before focusing back on Throttle.

"Ignore him. He has an over-inflated ego" Modo stated as he grabbed Vinnie by the ear and drug him back out of the garage.

"Oh man. This stinks!" Vinnie exclaimed as he was drug out by Modo.

"By Vin" they said in unison as they waved at him while the door closed and then laughed at each other.

 **In the burning Heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

"So, now you know that I am quite a trouble-maker and certainly no Prince Charming" he stated as he placed his other hand over the top of her other hand.

"You're doing what you feel is best for protecting your people. No one could ask for more" she gave him a small smile as she slowly lowered her lowered her lashes to look at their hands.

"Now that you know something about me, how about I ask you something" he wanted to know more about her before he revealed his fate.

"Ask. I'm an open book" she spoke as she raised her lashes back up to look at him.

 **In the burning heart**

"Was there someone that you were seeing in Gaia?" he inquired.

"No. I had a date with the most popular guy in school but, he turned out to be a fake. I had gone to prom with him and that was the night I was taken. I wanted to punch him after finding out that he had only asked me out on a bet and wasn't event he remotely interested in me. Kinda sad really" she said.

"Nah, you wanna something even sadder?" he asked as he removed his shades, finally revealing his bionic eyes.

"There is no way you could beat that" she couldn't believe how handsome he looked without his shades. He looked younger and held less of a hardened edge.

"The way I see it, there can only be truth between us. I will never lie to you. My parents have me in an arranged engagement. I'm not married to her yet and I have no interest in doing so. Hence another reason why, if I don't have to be in the palace, I won't" he admitted, figuring it would give her the opportunity to decide their fate.

"Why don't you want to marry?" she asked.

"She's not ugly, by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she's the most beautiful mouse in Mars. There's just something not right with her. I can't put my finger on it" he confessed.

"How long have you two been engaged?" she asked.

"She and I were betrothed when I turned eighteen, about seven years ago. I've been dodging it by not being home long enough for any plans to be made. I figure if I keep this up long enough that they will cancel it" he softly chuckled.

"How's that working out for you?" she asked as she giggled, knowing all to well the desire to procrastinate.

"Not well. Last time she came in for a visit, I was forced to dance with her all night and all she did was inquire about when I would be home long enough for US to start planning OUR future for OUR kingdom. Yes, she did emphasize...a lot" he said, rolling his eyes back to look up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it just sounded that way because, you don't feel the same way" she figured it was a simple enough explanation.

"Maybe but, if you ever meet her, you'll understand what I mean" he half-heartily agreed with her but, he knew how she truly was. She put him in mind of a conniving snake who wanted to strangle the life out of him and his people.

"Well, I better get to work on Lady. She looks like she could use some love" she stated as she got up off the floor and quickly located the tool boxes. She really wanted to get back into her element and maybe help focus on something other than the handsome martian prince who just so happened to be engaged to someone.

"I'll leave you to do your thing" he needed to place some space between them in order to get his head on straight. He already knew that if he placed Charley and Carbine in a room together that it would spell disaster. Both of them were tall and curvy. Carbine had her mouse features with coal black hair and Charley with her human ones with rich red locks.

But, Charley had warmth in heart where Carbine's led a cold existence...

 **P.O.V.**

"So, as you all can see, they both lead very complicated lives. Charley, grew up very poor but, full of love. She experienced hardships for most of her life but, they didn't diminish her kind spirit. Throttle, grew up rich and privileged but, lacked the desire to bend to his parents demands. He knew the difference between right and wrong. He also knew what he needed to do, as the future ruler of the kingdom, for the good of his people. His heart was not so easily swayed by outer beauty" I stated, looking at the little ones as they curled up in balls of fur on the floor.

"Apparently, I tarried to long on this section. It's alright. Let the little one sleep and I'll continue on in the morning after they have breakfast and get cleaned up" I say as I grab a couple of light blankets and toss them over the sleeping balls of fluff.

"Shh. Be very quiet" I place a finger to mouth and make my way over to an over-sized sofa. Laying down, I close my eyes and call it a night.

"To be continued..."

* * *

 **Don't worry. I'm stopping yet. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any questions, comments, or things that they would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. CYBER HUGS to everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Good Morning**

The first thing I notice upon awakening is how quiet the room is and then I realize that there are no children in here. Well, I guess I better get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat before I resume our story for the little ones. I hope you're all ready for a continuation. Be back shortly.

An hour later, I walk back into the room and see that all the children have decided to have a pillow fight. Feathers and cotton strewn out all across the floor.

"Enough!" I try to use my best authoritative voice but, sometimes that doesn't always work.

"Excuse me!" I use a much louder voice and that definitely got their attention because, they stopped trying to beat each other.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, please pick up this mess. After that, then you will settle down and allow me to continue on with our story" I knew it wouldn't take them long before they got everything cleaned up.

"We ready?" I inquire as I take my usual seat but, not before making sure that none of the boys decided to play a practical joke on me (Max placed a pine cone on my chair one time and it was rather uncomfortable).

"Yes ma'am" they all say in unison as they each grab their pillow and lay down.

"Now, where was I last night. Oh yes. Our dear Charley was working..."

 **P.O.V.**

It was about an hour later when Throttle walked back into the shop area of the ship to find Charley cleaning up tools and putting them away. He took one look at his bike and knew that she had washed her up and put a coat of wax on her.

"Looks great!" he exclaimed as he walked over to Lady and looked her over.

 **When I go to heaven  
Harley Harley heaven  
I want to meet a King  
Like the Panhead 48  
I want to meet the Fat One  
We can talk for hours  
When my time has come, Babe  
I won't be running late. **

"Of course she looks great. Lady was in my care and I for one love taking care of bikes" she said, proudly, as she walked over to where Throttle stood, admiring his bike.

"I never doubted you for a moment" he said, placing a hand on his bike and then looking over at Charley. She had proven herself to be better then what he had originally thought. She truly loved what she did and it showed.

 **Flying high  
Riders in the sky  
Na na na na. **

"And you shouldn't ever doubt my abilities. If I tell you that I can do it then I mean every word of it. If I can't, then I'll tell you the truth on that too" she stated with a sly smile as she sat down, sideways, on his bike. She felt the butter-soft leather mold around her bottom. She ran her slender fingers over the handles and down to the gas tank.

"I believe it. You sure you don't wanna stay on board for maintenance and repairs after you're fully recovered?" he asked with a mild chuckle but, he was very serious. He wanted her to stay even if he could never have her. Just being near her made him feel alive.

"I have to go home. If anything, just to make sure my parents know that I'm alive and to tell them what happened. They deserve to hear to truth from me and not from some stupid newspaper or tabloid" she softly commented as she gazed up at him.

 **When I go to heaven  
Red-skin heaven  
I want to meet the Chiefs  
Yea, I want to meet all Scouts  
I won't miss my friends cos I know where they'll be  
We're all part of the Indian Family. **

"I know you're right on that" he acknowledged as he leaned over the handlebars and placed his right hand over the top hers.

"Throttle?" she breathed as she looked down at his large hand covering hers. It was then that she noticed on his wrist was red bandanna along with a brown, leather, finger-less glove. On the back of the glove were three, long metal tubes.

 **Flying high  
Riders in the sky  
Na na na na. **

Throttle barely heard his name as it softly trickled from her pink lips. He wanted her to stay but, he knew that she also needed to go. He had spoken with Kat a few minutes ago and she had stated that she would like for Charley to relax for a couple more weeks before returning back to her people. She was just starting to move around and feel what freedom tasted like again.

"Charley, would you please stay with me until after the holiday?" he requested as he continued to look at her through his green mirrored shades, hoping to not reveal a lot of emotion.

 **It's alright, Baby  
I'm OK, honey  
I'm only travellin' thru this state of mine  
Hey it's alright, Mama  
I'm doin' fine now, Mama  
I'm only in a certain state of mind. **

"Which holiday are you referring to?" she inquired.

"Christmas. It's about three weeks away. We have a huge Christmas party at the palace and I would really like for you to spend it with me while you finish recovering and afterwards I promise I will personally take you home" he gushed as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Wow. I've never been to a castle or a big party. Alright. I accept" she couldn't believe her luck. She was staying with a prince and going to spend Christmas at a castle. Afterwards, she was going home to be with her parents.

 **When I go to heaven  
Hog Hog heaven  
I'll have a drink with Elvis while Marlon's on his way  
We're kickin' and we're revvin'  
We're dressing up in style  
It's time to take a ride on that freeway in the sky. **

"Awesome. We have plenty of spare bedrooms and you can pick whichever one you want to stay in" he exclaimed as he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. Looking into her turquoise colored eyes, he could see a glimmer of true happiness in their lurid depths. He knew she had been without so much for the last four years that he wanted to make sure that when she went home she would take some good times with her.

"I'd like that" she blushed as she felt the heat from his lips as they pressed against her hand. She had seen her father do that for her mother all the time and now she understood how it made her mother feel and why he did it.

"Me too!" he looked away for a moment before locking his eyes with hers and removing his shades. He blinked a couple of times before they finally came into focus and he was able to gaze at her without there being extra green.

 **Flying high  
Riders in the sky  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on. **

"Are there any other bikes that need work?" she could barely breathe as she gazed into his eyes and felt hopelessly lost. She knew, deep in her heart, that what the Plutarkian had done to her was wrong and she refused to allow that pain to interfere with her future.

"I can ask for you" he drawled as he took his free hand and gently brushed a piece of hair, that had come loose from the braid, away from her face.

"Yeah, I would" she felt softness of his fur as he stroked a piece of her errant hair away. Looking up at him, she noticed that he wore a silver stud and a silver hoop earring in his left ear, giving him a much more rebellious look.

"Charley, I better go see if anyone else needs work done before I do something really stupid" he was trying to maintain a somewhat gentlemanly manner but, with her in his presence made it nearly impossible.

"I doubt that you could do anything stupid" she blurted out before she even had a chance to think about it.

"I'm glad you feel that way" without even thinking about it, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving her in the garage.

"What was that for?" she shook her head in disbelief. She had just been kissed on the cheek by a prince and a very handsome one at that. Placing a hand on her cheek, she tried to figure out his reason for doing it and then leaving the room **.** Shaking her head, she decided to focus on something other than the warmth of his touch.

 **P.O.V.**

"Why did he do that?" Lily inquired with a grin on her face.

"Guess I'm going to have to continue telling the story in order for us to find out" I vaguely state.

"When are we going to get to the good stuff" Max complains.

"Yeah, this is boring" Ryan whines as he presses his face into a pillow.

"All good things come to those who wait. Why do you think the reader has joined us? Because they are patiently waiting to find out how the story goes" I'm sorry to have to include you in it but, kids will be kids.

"Please continue" Vega politely asks as she attempts to remove some of the knots from her hair because she didn't bother to brush it before coming back into the room.

"Alright. A few more days pass before..."

* * *

 **I know, another cliffhanger. Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. My family and I are doing very well. I hope everyone is enjoying how the story is flowing but, if you see something that needs to be tweaked please feel free to let me know. I'm really trying to take my time on getting these two characters together and really build up the reasons why they should be together. And, I'm also trying to work on Carbine character development because, I don't want her to come off as just some spoiled princess who's irritating. She needs to be much more than that. Again, many cyber hugs to all the readers and reviewers out there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Franny**

"...they reach Prince Throttle's kingdom."

 **P.O.V.**

The entire facade of the castle was covered with slabs of limestone. The supporting walls were built of brick. The castle consisted of several individual structures which were erected over a length of four hundred fifty feet on the top. The elongate building is furnished with numerous towers, ornamental turrets, gables, balconies, pinnacles and sculptures.

Needless to say, Charley was in awe of the castle. She had never seen one up close until this moment and she knew she was going to get a much closer look shortly. She felt as though everything about it exuded elegance and refinement. All the things she was not. She just prayed that she wouldn't be a disappointment to him.

"What do you think?" Throttle asked as he watched her expression. She was certainly in awe of his massive home. In looking at it through her eyes, he could see that she truly thought it was impressive and grand in scale.

"It's amazing. The only castle that I have ever seen but, never this close, was the Crytsal Palace in Gaia" she remembered how amazing it was when she climbed out her sky light and sat on the roof just to look at it shining in the distance.

"I've heard of it. Lots of legends and rumors suround that place" he recalled the tales that he had heard of as a child.

Legend had it that one his own people had murdered the queen over a hundred years. How true it was, was anyone's guess. He was told that she ruled her kingdom with kindness and fairness. He was also informed that her being a ravishing beauty didn't hurt either.

"You know what they say about legends? Sometimes they're true" she smiled as they landed.

"True that, gorgeous" he commented as he looked at his home, which never really felt like it until this moment and he had Charley to thank for that. She made this day much more meaningful than it ever had been before.

It had just recently snowed and several soldiers were cleaning the pathway to the castle. Piles of the fluffy white stuff lay along the sides of the path. In his mind, it was going to be an amazing Christmas and the snow made it feel much more so. It had been a while since the last time it had snowed in Mars capital, Olympus. The city of Olympus had been built around the extinct volcano of Olympus Mons many centuries ago.

"Wow. It's so beautiful" she felt very childish as she admired, what she could only describe as Cinderella's Castle. It made her wish that she could be a princess, even if it was for a short period of time.

"Seeing it through your eyes, yes, it is" he agreed as he held out his hand and she placed hers into his.

"Yo, bro! It snowed!" came the excited voice of Vinnie as he went running past the two of them and made the first snowball. As soon as he saw Modo, he threw it and it landed right in his face.

"That does it!" shouted Modo as he wiped the cold snow off his face and immediately made a snowball. He noticed that Vinnie had aimed another one right at him and he ducked. Unfortunately, it ended up hitting Throttle on top of his antenna. The coldness of the snow made the prince shiver.

"Sorry man" Modo tried to apologize but, noticed that Throttle was already making a grab for a snowball with Charley not far behind.

It was almost an hour later before they finally had their fair share of snow and decided it was actually time to head on in. All four of them were covered head to tow in snow and laughing the whole time as they made their way into the castle. Wet boots squeaked as they all walked inside and were greeted by an older female mouse who was shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Franny" Throttle sheepishly stated with a mild wave.

Franny was approaching sixty five years old and refused to act her age. She stood only five feet tall and was rather portly but, that didn't stop her from reprimanding anyone if they misbehaved. She wore her long salt and pepper colored hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck.

"What am I going to do with you young man?" Franny questioned as she shook a finger at him.

"Love me?" he questioned as he stepped out of the way so Charley could get in out of the cold.

"Maybe. Oh my! Who is this lovely young lady?" Franny gushed as she immedaitely came right up to Charley and looked her over. She had never seen someone from Gaia before and was very pleased to finally have the opportunity.

"Franny, this is Charlene Davidson. Charley, this is our head housekeeper Franny" Throttle introduced them and knew that they would get along very well.

"My my my. You are very lovely my dear. Oh look at you. You're completely soaked and must be chilled to the bone. Let's get you a hot bubble bath and into some warm clothes" Franny placed a protective arm around Charley's shoulders and escorted her to where she would be staying.

"Well, what about us?" Vinnie complained as he pulled off his wet boots.

"You three can catch pneumonia" Franny scowled at the three of them as they made a mess on the floor.

"And clean up that mess before I find my wooden spoon" Franny had a way about her that made everyone want to obey her commands.

"Those three are always in trouble, deary. But, I love them all very much" Franny regained her warm composure and she lead Charley to her bedroom. Throttle had informed her that they would have a guest staying with them and to make sure she chose the most femine room for her. As expected, the young girl gasped with pleasure as she gazed at how beautiful her room was.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life" Charley gushed as she looked over the entire room that was to be hers while she stayed at the castle. The polished white marble floor, the carved stone fireplace, the intricate partitioned ceiling, and the ornate styled bed posts .The luxury of the space was carried out even more by the hanging crystal chandelier, the microfiber chaise lounge and armchair, and the draping curtains of the windows and view door.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Franny chuckled as she led the young girl into the bathroom and watched as her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh my!" Charley was nearly in tears as she gazed around the bathroom. It was an elegant white and purple bathroom with a clawfoot tub and a chandelier.

"I'll draw you a bath while you go look in your wardrobe for something warm to wear" Franny suggested.

"Okay. But, I don't have any clothes in the wardrobe" Charley stated as she looked hopelessly lost at Franny as she started up her bath.

"Oh, now don't fret. Throttle contacted me yesterday morning and asked me to go shopping for you. So, I did what the prince asked me to do" Franny stated with a warm smile and showed her everything that was in her wardrobe and also what was in her closet.

"I've never seen so many clothes in my life" Charley gasped as she walked into the closet and saw many exquisite outfits. Then she saw an amazing ballgown towards the back on the closet.

"That's for the Christmas party. You can't be under dressed" Franny smiled as she guided her out of the closet and back to the wardrobe.

"I'm looking foward to it" Charley was all smiles as she looked through her dresser and found a matched pajama set. They were burgundy in color with long sleeves on the shirt and pants for the bottom.

"You find everything?" Throttle gently knocked on the door before peaking his head around the door.

"It's wonderful and yes" Charley replied with a large grin on her face.

"I'm glad you you're happy. I'm gonna go wash up. Join me in pajamas for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes" Charley was beaming as she nodded her head.

"See you soon" Throttle added before going to his room to clean up and dry off.

"Go on now before your bath gets cold" Franny ushered Charley into the bath and then hurried off to speak with Throttle. She practically raised the young man so she knew that she could say anything to him without a problem.

"Throttle?" Franny asked as she barged into his bathroom and watched as he tried to cover himself with a his hands.

"Franny! What do you want?" Throttle was more than a bit embarassed by how brazzen she was.

"What are your intentions with Miss Charlene? They had best be noble or we will have a problem" Franny scowled at him as he attempt to to find a towel for better coverage.

"I promise you Franny, I've told her the truth. Even down to my stupid engagment to Carbine" Throttle knew lying to her would be a very bad idea.

"Not answering my question" she squinted at him as he fumbled around.

"Franny, damn it!" he was cursing as he stubbed his toe against the tub.

"Language young man!" she made sure he got an ear full of her lecture mode.

"Yes ma'am" he looked sheepishly at Franny as she glared at him.

"Miss Charlene?" she requestioned.

"My intentions are to have her recover here fort he next couple of weeks and I plan on taking her to her family after Christams" he said, hoping Franny wouldn't delve in further but, he knew she would.

"What else?" she knew he was not telling her something. She could tell by the blush streaking across his nose.

"I really like her a lot more than what I should and I would like her to be a part of my life but, it can never be. Not with me being forced to marry Carbine" he confessed as he made his way around to the other side of tub and carefully got in so Franny wouldn't see anything.

"Does she know how you feel?" she had to know if he revealed is his feelings.

"I haven't told her and I don't think I should. What difference would it make anyway? It won't change anything?" he leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and loked up at the hand-painted cieling.

"Tell her the truth and let her decide from there what she wants to do. It's obvious she likes you or else she wouldn't want to be here and have dinner with you a pajamas" she stated as she splashed some bath water onto his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be like my father and have a concubine or two floating around the castle. I find it to be insulting" he said as he wiped his face.

"I know you do but, let Charley make her own decision. You've already told her the truth about your situation so, see what happens" Franny said as she gave him a pat on the head before exited the bathroom.

Throttle knew the old mouse was right. He couldn't make decisions for Charley. He had to let her make her own choice.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this fun chapter. If anyone had any questions, comments, or soemthing that they would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many cyber hugs to all my readersw and reviewers. Yankee71, I'm happy that you enjoy reading this story after a long day at work. Oh, two things: 1) if you look at pictures of Neuschwanstein Castle, it is actually where I got my inspiration for the outside design. 2) If you want to sign the petition to get Bike Mice from Mars on DVD the website is .**


	11. Chapter 11

**INTERMISSION**

This page is in regards to the Biker Mice From Mars on DVD

Go to the website: www. change .org

Go to the search area at the top of the site

Search for: Biker Mice from Mars

It is the only one that will show up

Click it and then you'll be able to sign the petition.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Princess in training**

After getting cleaned up and having Franny help her dry off, Charley got dressed. Franny pulled out of the closet a super plush terry cloth bathrobe that went down to her ankles. Charley smiled as she rubbed the soft robe against her cheek. She had never felt anything so luxurious in her life. That was until Franny handed her a pair of matching slippers. She felt so childish over their softness that she giggled and did a little dance in them.

"It's so nice to have laughter in the palace again" Franny mentioned as she watched the young human dance around her room.

"Why is that?" Charley stopped what she was doing to look at Franny.

"The last time I heard laughter before today was when Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie were young and I caught them playing in the mud just before dinner. Oh, his father was so angry at them that they weren't allowed to play together for a long time after that. He wouldn't hear reason from his own wife. It was very heartbreaking for them" Franny murmured as she looked at Charley, knowing that the Prince held deep affections for her.

"That's so sad. Were there any other times?" Charley sat down on the edge of the bed as she looked at Franny.

"That was the last time laughter was heard in the palace until today. You have to understand, the king is very serious all the time. Laughter, humor, anything fun and enjoyable upsets him. No one knows why. He stays angry most of the time. That's why the people speak with the Queen most of the time or with Throttle. You have to forgive me if I don't call him the Prince. I've raised him since he was a baby along side his mother. So, in a sense, he is like a son to me and I treat him as such. He even prefers being informal" Franny mentioned.

"I can tell. His friends really care about him" Charley looked around the room and found herself understanding why Throttle felt the way that he did about being in the palace. He felt as though he was suffocating under the stifling rules of his father.

"Yes, they do" Franny stated as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What I am blithering on about? You are probably starving. Go on. You need to meet up with Throttle for dinner" Franny stated as she ushered Charley our of the bedroom.

"You're definitely right. I am a little hungry" Charley agreed as she stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

 **Oh...  
Oh!**

"Hey gorgeous! You ready?" Throttle asked as he knocked on the door and then slowly opened it to see Charley all washed up and looking like a princess in satin pajamas. It was then that he noticed that she had a glow about her that he had never noticed before. Shaking his head, he thought it was just his imagination running wild on him.

 **Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave**

"You bet!" she excitedly stated with a beaming smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Come on" he held out his hand and watched as she placed hers on his. Together, they walked to the massive dinning room.

 **You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this (Uh)**

"Goodness. Enough room?" her jaw dropped as she realized that the dinning room was obviously meant for more than just the two of the eat. It was meant for, more along the lines of about fifty people. Massive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the entire room. Pale yellow had gold sconces on them. White and black marble covered the floor from one end to the other. A massive hard wood, hand engraved table took up the center of the room with large matching chairs. A massive marble fireplace took up the center of one of the walls.

 **Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

"I don't normally eat in this room but, I thought it would be fun for tonight" he stated as he pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

 **All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

"This room is huge. It's bigger than the garage!" she exclaimed as she sat down and allowed Throttle to gently glide the chair under the table.

 **I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

"I do have some princely abilities that I use when I'm in the mood to" he said as he sat down across from her.

 **With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

"I have no princess capabilities. I can't even really dance" she mentioned, feeling lost in all the glamour and splendor of the castle.

 **Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key**

"I can teach you if you'd like" he mentioned as he saw Franny usher in two waiters.

"Really? I'd like that" she smiled at him as a large covered dish was placed in front of her.

"Uh oh. What are you up to now?" Franny gave him a glaring look as she stood behind Charley's chair.

 **Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)**

"Princess lessons!?" he quickly blurted out.

"Princess lessons?" Franny raised an eyebrow at him and then she smiled once she realized what he meant. Charley needed to have some basic training to be able to go to the party disguised as someone of a noble background.

 **Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

"I think I know what you mean. Dancing and etiquette?" Franny questioned.

"Yeah. That's what I meant. If that's alright with you?" he asked Charley.

"Sounds like fun. When do we start?" Charley inquired.

 **All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

"First thing tomorrow morning. Enjoy your meal" Franny said as she left the two of them alone to discuss whatever their hearts desired.

 **I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

"I like Franny. She's really nice" Charley meant every word of it.

"That she is. Let's dig in. I'm dying of starvation and Franny is the best cook. No lie" he stated as he lifted the lid off his tray and saw a delicious looking meal that was done to perfection. Franny had prepared one his favorites: filet mignon done with a thick piece of pancetta, a large, fully loaded baked potato, and perfectly done garlic butter asparagus.

 **With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

"Oh my God! This is amazing" she gushed as she took a bite out of the mignon and it practically melted in her mouth.

 **You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this**

"Told you" he chuckled as he watched Charley enjoy her meal. He could tell that she knew a bit about which pieces of silverware to use but, he also knew that there were going to be more than just four utensils during the party and each one had their own special purpose.

 **So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**

"So, what all am I going to have to be taught?" she knew that, in order to pass as a lady, she was going to need a lot of education in a short period of time.

 **And it goes like this (Uh)**

"It's basically proper etiquette, basic dance moves, and how to behave physically and verbally" he knew that the training was going to be intense but, he would try to make it as fun as possible.

 **Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Take me by the tongue)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**

"Okay. I'm up for it" she knew that if she could handle a bike then this shouldn't be a problem. She just hoped that she wasn't going to end up disappointing him.

 **All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

"It's be fine. Franny and I will be with you all the way" the way he figured it was that this training would actually help her in recovering from her ordeal at the compound.

 **With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger **

"I just hope that I'll be able to remember everything" she stated as she enjoyed her meal.

"You'll do fine. I have faith and besides, some of it you'll be able to follow my lead on. That should make it a lot easier" he offered as he practically shoveled his food into his mouth.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to act like this tomorrow but, for now, he would enjoy not being a prince and just being a man who was sitting across from a beautiful woman who seemed to still be glowing. Shaking his head again, he wanted to believe he was imagining things.

After finishing off their meals, Franny brought them one of her fresh baked desserts: chocolate cake with chocolate ganache frosting on the top and in between the layers. Franny knew all about making sure there was plenty of filling between the spongy cake layers. She also brought them a coffee liqueur and chocolate-hazelnut gelato that was well-blended to make it able to be sipped. Charley and Throttle ate till they couldn't eat any more.

It wasn't long before Throttle carried Charley back to her room for some well deserved sleep in a real bed instead of a stretcher. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers over the top of her and she was sound asleep before he even left the room. Looking back, he admired how her red hair splayed out across the pillow like a flame in the moonlight.

After leaving her room, he closed the door and headed to his room for some real sleep. Falling face-first on top of his bed, he closed his eyes and was sound sleep before he knew what hit him. He didn't even hear Franny come in and toss a blanket over the top of him. She tip-toed out of the room and silently closed his door, smiling the whole.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it took me a while to get it up and I want to thank everyone for their patience. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to to let me know and I will address them. Many cyber hugs to all readers and reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Pygmalion**

 _Yankee71: this chapter is for you._

"Good morning, Princess" came the sound of Franny's voice as she drew the curtains open, allowing the sun to spill it's bright light into Charley's bedroom.

"Five more minutes" Charley groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Don't even think about it. Throttle's already up and getting ready for the full day's activities" Franny stated as she pulled the blanket's off of Charley's head and shook her own head.

"Okay, I'm up" Charley moaned as she sat up on the edge of the bed and looked over at the vanity. She saw that there was a cup of hot tea and biscuits with strawberry jelly spread across them.

"Go on. Grab a bite to eat while I get your hair under control" Franny ushered Charley to sit in front of the vanity where she had a brush, comb, and many hair pins laying around.

"Mm. These are delicious" Charley said as she ate one of the biscuits and took a sip of tea.

"Thank you. To start your morning off in the right direction of training, you need to sit up straight with your shoulders back and do place the napkin in your lap" Franny motioned as she picked up the brush and began to brush out the few knots in her hair.

"Okay. That's easy. What's next?" Charley asked as she felt the brush running through her hair.

"After I get all your hair pinned up, we will work on hygiene" Franny commented as she pulled all of Charley's hair up on top of her head and began twisting it around with one hand and pinning it down with the other until she had achieved a smooth chignon. Using the comb and little bit of hair spray, she smoothed out all of the loose pieces and fly-aways.

"Wow. You're amazing" Charley smiled as soon as she saw how elegant her hair looked.

"Every day, as a princess, you must look polished" Franny stated.

"Polished. Not a problem" Charley agreed that this wasn't too bad, so far, but she still had the rest of the day to get through.

"Next, you need to go wash your face and hands and brush your teeth" Franny figured it would be easier to spoon-feed everything to her so she could actually remember everything.

"No problem. I got this" Charley stood up and placed her napkin onto the tray before walking into the bathroom. She quickly and carefully washed her hands and face before brushing her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she made sure that her hair was still in position.

"Excellent. Now, time to pick an outfit. Dress elegantly and with refinement. Choose an outfit that suits you or else people will see that you are uncomfortable with yourself and they may question your confidence. Keep in mind that none of your clothes should be too revealing, rumpled, or have stains and your clothes need to be well pressed" Franny stated, knowing that this part was also going to be easy since all of her clothes were new.

"How do I choose?" Charley found this part to be tough since everything was new and she wanted to wear them all.

"Choose one for how you feel right now" Franny suggested as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Got it!" Charley exclaimed as she picked out a pair of forest green skinny jeans with a pale green cotton tee shirt.

"Excellent, my dear. Since we will be doing some dancing this evening, you will need to wear a pair of low heels to start practicing in. It will help you to get used to them" Franny said as she picked out a pair of white kitten heels and Charley slipped them on.

"They're more comfortable than what I though they would be" Charley admitted as she stood up in them and walked around for a moment.

"Yes they are" Franny confidently stated because, she had a pair of her own.

"Ready Miss Charlene?" came the sound of Throttle's voice from outside the door as he knocked.

"Yes" Charley said.

"Yes, my lord. That's the proper response" Franny corrected with a smile.

"Yes, my lord. I'm ready" Charley properly responded and then she watched as the door opened up and Throttle stepped in. Her jaw dropped once she saw how handsomely he was dressed. Instead of his usual biker outfit, he wore a pair of black jeans with a crisp white shirt. He had even taken out his earrings and attempted to slick his hair off to the side with a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Princesses don't gawk. At least not publicly" Franny joked as she put her finger under Charley's lower jaw and closed her mouth.

"Sorry. I just got so use to seeing a biker that it's difficult to see you as a prince" Charley confessed as she walked up to Throttle and looked him over, astonished by how well he could clean up.

"Unfortunately, this is how I have to behave when my parents are at home. Not a comfortable look or feel for me. But, since you're going to be outside your comfort zone, I figured I mind as well be too" Throttle stated with a heavy sigh. He hated dressing up and he could tell that Charley wasn't too keen on the idea either but, she had to be able to pull off a difficult task...fooling all the rich and shameless nobles into thinking that she was one of them.

"It's okay. Let's go!" Charley excitedly said as she stood in front of Throttle and waited for him to make the next move.

"Alright. Let's do this" Throttle agreed as he held up his arm and watched as she wrapped her arm around his. He made a minor correction by placing her hand over the top of his, resting her elbow against his, and creating some space between them.

"Now, when it comes to standing, males stand with their feet shoulder length apart and women with one foot slightly in front of the other. Proper posture means a straight spine and your chin slightly lifted. Keep your feet flat on the floor and your knees very slightly bent. Your shoulders should be back, with your rib cage in the center of them. Try to keep your hands out of your pockets. That's if you have pockets" Franny stated as she helped Charley achieve perfect posture.

"What about walking?" Charley inquired, feeling as though her entire life was getting ready to be turned upside down and inside out.

"You're going to start with your weight on your back foot, and your feet will be about a half-foot length apart. While walk, your knees should cross over each other, and the moving foot should brush lightly against the heel of the other foot, to make sure your feet are perfectly aligned" Franny explained and nodded for Throttle to proceed with a visual instruction with Charley learning how to walk right beside him. To her amazement, Charley got it on the first try.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Throttle questioned as they proceeded to walk down the stairs and she kept in perfect rhythm with him.

"Never. Just very good instructions" was her reply as she glided down the stairs with ease.

"Excellent. You may not need much princess education" Throttle mentioned as the reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced over at her.

"Well, there's still a few things that she really needs to know how to do" Franny piped up as she descended the stairs and met them at the bottom.

"Such as" Throttle felt like testing the boundaries with Franny by being snarky.

"Now, I know you just didn't get fresh with me young man" Franny chided him before pulling a wooden spoon out of apron pocket and brandished it in front of his face before bopping him on the nose.

"Ow. That hurt" he complained as he rubbed his slightly sore nose and looked at Franny as she scowled at him.

"Behave yourself" Franny chastised as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am" Throttle's ears fell to the sides before going back into their normal, upright position.

"Good. Now, we need to make sure you know all the different pieces of dinner and silver ware that will be used at the party. Also, you need to be able to do a some basic dance steps such as; a sway step, swing step, box step and the waltz. We'll start with the basics and work up from there until you can perform the waltz with ease" Franny stated as walked towards a room that was opposite the dining room and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness" Charley exclaimed as Throttle escorted her over to the room.

"This is the ballroom which doubles as the throne room" he stated as he pointed to two massive chairs against the wall opposite them.

"Is there any room that's small?" Charley stated as she glided across the marble, hear heels clicking loudly, as they walked through the massive room.

"Not really. You ready to start dancing?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

 **It's late at night and we're all alone  
Just the music on the radio  
No one's coming no one's gonna telephone  
Just me and you and the lights down low**

"As I'll ever be" she stated as she turned to face Throttle, unsure of what to do next.

"Franny, if you would" Throttle stated as he took her right hand with his left hand and held it off to the side, while his free hand was placed below her shoulder blade on her back. Franny placed her left hand on his waist.

 **And we're slow dancing swaying to music  
Slow dancing me and my girl  
Slow dancing swaying to music  
No one else in the whole wide world just you girl**

Throttle kept his feet stationary, shifting his weight back and forth to sway with her. Looking down at her, he smiled when she looked up at him and made eye contact.

 **We just flow together with the lights are low**

Leading in the dance, Throttle felt a connection and commitment in Charley. Maintaining his sway to the beat of the music, he thought about the motions, and moved his feet, directing her by applying slight pressure with his hands.

 **Shadows dancing all across the wall  
Music's playing so soft and slow  
The rest of the world so far away and small**

Charley, following the dance, required her to read his thoughts and follow through steps initiated by him. He held his hand up for a twirl, followed the motion in a single controlled spin that ended her back in the original position.

 **And you're slow dancing swaying to music  
Slow dancing me and my girl  
Slow dancing swaying to music  
No one else in the whole wide world**

Sharing such closeness made them both feel vulnerable and excited about the experience. They showed each other that the other had their undivided attention by looking deeply into each others' eyes. They were so involved in each other that they hadn't noticed that Franny had left the room.

 **Hold me aw hold me  
Don't ever let me go**

She voluntarily put her head on his shoulder, indicating that she was thoroughly comfortable with what they were doing. Throttle heard her inhale as she snuggled her head on his shoulder.

 **As we dance together in the dark  
So much love in this heart of mine  
Whisper to me, hold me tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find**

The closer their bodies became, the more he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They ended up dancing cheek-to-cheek and with his arms, he pulled her lithe body closer to his, needing to feel her through her clothes.

 **And we're slow dancing swaying to music  
Slow dancing me and my girl  
Slow dancing swaying to music  
No one else in the whole wide world**

"Charley, you look lovely" he ended up whispering into her ear as his hands wandered to her hips, pulling them closer to him causing her to gasp.

"Throttle" her lower lip trembled once she realized that she wanted him to kiss her. She knew in her heart that he was engaged to another and here she was wanting to treasure the moment in his arms.

 **And we're slow dancing swaying to music  
Slow dancing me and my, my, my, my girl  
Slow dancing swaying to music  
No one else in the whole wide world, whole wide world**

"Baby, I want to kiss you, if you'll let me" he had to ask because, he didn't want anything to be misinterpreted between them. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Were you reading my mind?" she whispered, feeling his warm hand gently tilting her head up to look at him.

"Charley" he murmured as he watched her lashes close and and her pink lips slightly part as an invitation that he was fully prepared to accept.

Throttle kissed her, gently at first. Wanting to take his time. Unsure of whether she had been kissed before this moment. Her soft lips felt sensually foreign and that excited him in more ways than one. Her lips parted as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled her hips higher up against him as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her own self closer to him. She couldn't get enough. She felt hungry for him and his touch. She had been kissed only one other time before and that was nothing compared to Throttle's. She could tell that he was holding back, almost fearful that his desire would scare her off but, she wanted more.

She felt the fire from his tongue as it caressed the inside of her mouth. She retaliated with her own skills. She met him half way and flicked the tip of her tongue against his buck teeth, causing him to shudder.

He lifted his head and gazed down at her, her eyes half opened and glazed over with desire. A desire that he would have given anything to satisfy. Her cheeks, rosy pink and warm with passion.

He should have known better than to kiss her, knowing that his wedding doomed him from being with her the way that they both wanted. But, at this moment, he didn't care. He would have thrown away his title if it meant that he could keep Charley with him.

But, he knew she deserved more than what he could give her. He was betrothed to a woman he didn't want and, right in front of him was a woman whom he desired and it was obvious she felt the same way. Now he really felt trapped.

As Charley gazed up at him, she could tell his thoughts were running wild. It was obvious that his thoughts had wandered to his betrothal. Placing a hand on his cheek, she turned his head so he could look at her. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could go further with you but, I don't want any regrets between us" he said as he cupped her face with both his hands and felt her fingers wrap around his hands as she smiled up at him.

"I understand" she spoke softly as she kissed the palm of his hand.

"Ready for the next lesson" Franny inquired as she walked back into the room and noticed the passion between the two. She shook her head, knowing that there was something very magical and special between the two of them and neither of them would go any further because of his upcoming marriage.

"Yes. I am" Charley cleared her throat as she slowly backed away from Throttle as her eyes became misty.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Cyber hugs to everyone. If you have any questions, comment, concerns, or something that you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Also, I do have a piece of fanart for one of the upcoming chapters. If you would like to preview it before hand, let me know and I will post it up in the coverart section of this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hope**

Over the next several days, Charley was taught how several formal dance moves. She also learned about all the different types of silverware and dishes that would be at the party. On top of all that, she was even show how and when each piece was to be utilized while eating.

Since the first time that they had kissed, they looked for any excuse to sneak a kiss in but, they always aired on the side of caution due to the fact that Throttle didn't trust some of the members of his staff. Throttle had explained to Charley that he felt as though that some of his staff liked to send messages to his parents about everything that he was doing. They probably already knew about Charley being at the palace and the fact that she was undergoing a dramatic transformation to create an amazing first impression on the nobles.

Today, Throttle and Charley decided to enjoy a day out in the village. The entire village had a lovely blanket of snow covering covering the houses and sidewalks while the streets were clean. He wanted to show off his future kingdom and, at least for the time being, pretend that they were the ones suppose to be getting married.

Today, Throttle wore a white tee shirt shirt with a black leather motorcycle. He also wore his typical blue jeans with a pair of black leather motorcycle boots. Charley ended up mirroring his style but, wore a pair of chocolate brown suede cowboy boots.

As they drove through the streets of the village, Charley was in awe of how clean everything was. That was until they reached the poor district. Her heart went out to the people as they struggled to keep warm in the chilly air.

"I was hoping you would have some ideas on how to help my people" Throttle stated as he shut off the bike and dismounted.

"In Gaia, we have shelters where some people can stay and get a hot meal. They also have orphanages for the children who don't have anybody to take care of them" Charley mentioned.

"Hey Throttle!" came the sound of a female's voice.

"Harley, good to see you again" Throttle said as he watched her approach.

"Charley, this is Harley. Harley. Charley" Throttle introduced the two females.

"Hey. How you doing?" Harley questioned as she held out her hand to the red haired human.

"Doing good. You?" Charley was amazed at how pretty Harley was. She was slightly shorter than herself with blonde fur, long wavy blonde hair, and large vivacious blue eyes.

"As good as can be expected" Harley stated as she looked around the slum of the village.

"Throttle? What about that building over there?" Charley inquired as she pointed to a large and what appeared to be abandoned building. The outside looked weather-worn with boarded up windows.

"That's the old church. It hasn't been used since before I was born. What are you thinking?" Throttle asked as he looked at the structure.

"If we all work together, maybe we can fix it up to where people will have a place to go" she suggested as she watched Throttle's expression go from serious to smiling when she mentioned her idea.

"I love that idea. My husband should be able to wrangle up some supplies and find some locals who would be more than willing to help" Harley volunteered.

"Excellent. I'll contact Vinnie and Modo and see about sending them over to several of the building shops to get the needed supplies to refurbished this old building" Throttle said as he mounted his bike and immediately contacted Vinnie and Modo to get the necessary supplies brought over.

"You know this is going to take a few days, right?" Charley asked as she wrapped her arms around Throttle's waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"Work in progress!?" he chuckled as he placed a hand over the top of one of hers. She had brought so much life into the castle and into his heart that he couldn't picture his life without her in it. He knew that they had only known each for only a couple of weeks but, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Well, let's go check it out" Charley excitedly stated as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he started the bike back up and drove down to the church.

Looking up, she saw that it was four stories tall plus a large steeple on top of it. The outside wood was long overdue for a paint job. The stairs needed to be replaced because most of them were broken. The windows needed to be replaced and the bells in the steeple had long ago rusted and were barely hanging on.

"Your highness?" came the shaky sound of an old woman who was using a broken down cane to hobble over to them.

"Yes ma'am" Throttle said as he dismounted and gazed at the frail woman who approached them.

"Why are you here?" the woman tried to kneel before him but, he placed his hands on her bony shoulders and shook his head.

"You don't need to bow. We're actually here to make a difference" Throttle said as he released his hold on her.

"We?" she questioned as she looked around, cursing her failing eye sight.

"Yes. Miss Charlene and I along with anyone else who wants to help make a difference" he said as he held out his hand to Charley, encouraging her to step forward. She dismounted and joined him by his side by placing her hand in his.

"Aah. A human from Gaia. Is she your beloved?" the woman asked as she noticed the love blossoming between them.

"Yes, she is my beloved but, not the one that I am betrothed to" he confessed, feeling sad that she wasn't.

"I can assure you, my prince, that change is coming. This is just the beginning" the old woman said as she grasped Charley's free hand and used her hands to examine it before releasing it and giving her a warm smile.

"I hope you're right" he said as heard several motorcycles approaching. Taking a quick look over, he saw that it was Modo and Vinnie, along with several other motorcycles including Harley's husband, Morgan Dragon.

Turning back to look at the old woman, he realized that she had disappeared. Looking at Charley, she just shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Neither of them knew how or where the old woman had hobbled off to so quickly.

"Ready to do this, bro?" Morgan questioned as he turned off his Harley Davidson Fat Boy S®™ bike. It had a new, gloss black Screamin' Eagle® Air-Cooled Twin Cam 110B™ engine, gloss black lower forks, axle nut covers, handlebar and riser. Black brake lever and hydraulic clutch assembly. Black over/under shotgun exhaust with slash cut mufflers.

"Absolutely" he was more than just a little ready to help improve the lives of those who had fallen on hard times within the kingdom.

"Let's do this" Charley stated as she removed her helmet, allowing her long red braid to fall down her back and noticed several of the male mice jaws drop, finally realizing that she was human. Technically, she was the first human that any of them had ever seen.

"Wow! A human?" came the sound of a man's voice as he walked towards them, followed by several other villagers who had also fallen on hard times.

"Yes, I'm human" Charley smiled as she turned to face the people with all the air of a perfect princess and the sense of one of the people.

"Do you think she's the one?" one older woman whispered to another, just low enough for no one else to hear.

"So, what brings the prince down from his palace?" someone else inquired from the middle of the crowd.

"My people, please hear me out. My friends and I have come here to repair the church and make it a place for everyone to have somewhere to go and meals to enjoy and warm bed to sleep in. We have all the supplies necessary to do the repairs but, we could use some more volunteers. Harley will be back shortly with food and drinks so no one goes hungry or thirsty" Throttle was finally able to put his crown to good use with Charley's help. Lacing his fingers through hers, it enabled his people to see that they were united as one in this en devour.

He watched as his people conversed among each other before finally agreeing to assist in the massive remodeling project. They knew they needed food and shelter and the fact that the prince had come to work made them realize that he didn't consider himself above them. He was just like one of them. A mouse trying to make it in this world with the woman he loved by his side.

"One question...where do we sign up to finally get a home?" one man asked with a coughing laugh.

"No signing necessary. Just bring yourself and whoever else wants to help" Throttle held out his hand and shook the man's hand before getting to work on the old church.

It took almost a week to complete and there was over one hundred of volunteers who worked steadily and managed to get the building fixed back up. It had almost one hundred bedrooms and about twenty-five bathrooms. There was a massive, fully furnished kitchen and large dining area where everyone could sit down and eat. Throttle had also made sure that all the shelves and the large food pantry were completely stocked. They had also repaired the church portion and designed a room for all the different school age children to finally get an education.

Charley and Harley had also gone around to several other areas in town and found jobs for about half the people there. Some of the jobs were part while the others were full time positions but, they weren't complaining. It was something that they didn't have before.

Standing back and admiring everyone's handiwork, Throttle instinctively wrapped an arm around Charley's waist and, without thinking, allowed his tail to join his hand at her waist. She looked up at him, smiled, and wrapped an arm around his waist. There was only a few people who noticed the romantic gesture and they weren't going to tell anyone. They were Vinnie, Modo, Harley, and Morgan, four of the greatest bikers in the city and all of whom Throttle trusted with his life.

"If I was you, bro, I would do some major negotiating with your mom and dad. She's definitely the one for you" Morgan stated as he noticed the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. He had witnessed their passionate glances at each other where they would visually undress the other one. He also saw their undeniable love for each other when they would look into each others eyes and everyone else seemed to fade away.

"I'm going to give it one hell of a shot, bro" Throttle said as he looked over at his friend and saw the love in Harley's eyes for her husband. It was the same look Charley had in hers whenever she looked up at him. He just knew he had to convince his parents to let him marry Charley instead of Carbine but, he wasn't too sure if they would. He just had to try.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took em so long to get it up. I had other projects that took precedence over writing :-( . If anyone has any questions, comments, or things that you would like to see featured in the upcoming chapters, feel free to drop me a line and I will see what I can do. Happy Mother's Day to all the mommies out there (this includes two legged and four legged babies/children)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Decorating**

It was now a week until Christmas and Charley and Throttle had already picked out a massive twenty foot tall tree for the castle. It took Vinnie, Modo, Morgan, and Throttle to carry it into the castle and put it in an upright position. Harley and Charley worked with the stand portion while Franny told them which direction it needed to go. It took them about twenty minutes to get it perfectly straight but, once it was all done they stood back and admired their team handiwork.

 **Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop**

"Here you all go. Fresh made hot chocolate with marshmallows and cookies" Franny smiled as she pointed to one of the maids pushing a food cart into the room, loaded with cups of hot cocoa and cookies for each of them.

"Thank you Miss Franny. This is perfect" Harley said as she grabbed a cup and immediately nabbed up one of the cookies.

"No doubt about that. This is going to be an amazing Christmas" Charley joined her new friend with her own warm mug and cookie. Their feminine laughter filled the ballroom's nearly empty space.

 **Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling**

"Don't mind if I do" Vinnie had no qualms about grabbing, what he considered, his fair share of cookies. He loved Franny's cooking and made a habit of raiding the kitchen on a frequent basis.

"Hey, I did more heavy lifting than you bro" Modo grumbled but, it was about the fact that Vinnie had taken ten cookies off the tray and didn't think anyone else would want some.

 **You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way**

"Don't worry. There's more" Franny clicked her tongue and chuckled at how her "boys" never truly grew up whenever there were sweets placed in front of them.

"Cool beans because, I was wondering if we were going to be left starving" Morgan joked as he gave Throttle's shoulder a playful punch before grabbing a cup of cocoa.

"I know you're right old friend" Throttle agreed snatching up the last cup before Vinnie had a chance to get it.

"You know what. This occasion deserves a toast" Harley cheerfully said as she looked at each of her old friends and her new friend, Charley.

"Agreed" Charley said.

 **Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling**

"Here's to amazing bros and babes!" Vinnie said, deciding that he should be the one to start things off.

"To family" Modo chimed in.

"To ridding the universe of those stink fishes" Morgan said.

"To a wonderful Christmas with all of you" Throttle smiled as he gazed at Charley, who blushed in return.

"To hope and freedom" Harley said.

"To rocking and riding free" Charley said as she raised her mug up and everyone else clinked their mugs together.

 **You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way**

"You children make me so proud" Franny said as as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh Franny! Don't cry" Throttle said as reached out a hand to Franny and she gladly accepted it. He pulled her into the middle of them and they gave her a large group hug. She hug each of them back as though they were her own children.

"What's next on the agenda?" Harley excitedly inquired as she swiped a cookie from Vinnie's hand.

"Hey! My cookies!" Vinnie whined but, then laughed in spite of himself.

 **You live your life.  
You go day by day  
Like nothing can go wrong.  
Then scars are made,  
They're changing the game.  
You learn to play it hard.**

"We need to decorate the tree with all those ornaments" Franny stated as she pointed to the ten large boxes that were nearly overflowing with decorations.

"Also, the ballroom needs to be decorated with all of those items" Franny added as she pointed to another pile of about twenty-five boxes on the opposite side of the room.

"Any particular order that they need to be done in?" Charley asked, placing her finished cup down onto the tray.

 **And I know you wish for more,  
And I know you try.  
And I hope you realize,  
You know the time is right.**

"Yes. The lights go first so that you don't see wires all over the other decorations on the tree which are not a pretty sight. String the lights from top to bottom, pushing them partway into the branches to hide the cord. Also, make sure they are evenly spaced so there aren't any dark spots" Franny said.

 **The whole world is watching  
When you rise.  
The whole world is beating  
For you right now.  
Your whole life is flashing  
For your eyes.  
It's all in this moment that changes all.**

"Next, you need to put up garlands and ribbons. If you put the ornaments before the garlands and ribbons there's a chance that the garland can get caught in an ornament hook and make that ornament fall. Considering we have glass and crystal ornaments, they will make quite a mess" Franny chuckled as she continued on.

 **What are you waiting for?  
What are you fighting for?  
Cause time's always slipping away.  
The whole world is watching.  
Yeah, the whole world is watching you  
When you rise.**

"After that, one of you fine your gentlemen will have to put the topper on the tree. And last but certainly not least are the ornaments themselves. Place larger ornaments deep inside the tree closer to the trunk to give dimension. Smaller ones can go on the outer parts of the branches. The shiny and glittery ones look good reflecting lights from in the tree. Clear translucent or transparent ornaments can look really pretty in front of a bulb. You can place house ornaments over the bulbs to give the illusion of a lighted house. Hide your animals and birds deep within the tree to give our guests a surprise or shock as they look inside the tree. Also, try to match the ornament color next to a matching color bulb to make it shine brighter" Franny smiled as she watched everyone's facial expression at the long list of requirements for just the tree.

 **You build your walls  
You break them away  
'Cause that is what it takes.  
You saved yourself.  
You found who you are,  
That never goes away.**

"Aw man! I wanted to hung my gun collection up there" Vinnie complained as he looked at the boxes of Christmas stuff.

"I'll sit back and tell you where everything goes. Just wait until we get to decorating the ballroom" Franny laughed as everyone rolled their eyes to the ceiling.

 **And I know you wish for more,  
And I know you try.  
And now you realize,  
You know the time is right.**

"Well, we all did volunteer for this. Let's get it done" Throttle sighed heavily as he grabbed one of the boxes that held lights for the tree. Looking over at Charley, he tilted his head off to the side and she nodded, knowing that he wanted her to work by his side with the lights.

"Well, what can we do?" Harley winked at Franny as she wrapped her tail around Morgan's tail and gave it a gentle squeeze. She couldn't believe her luck that she ended up with him. He was as tall as Modo and built like Vinnie. He had dark brown eyes and soft, russet colored fur, with Throttle's style bangs and a long russet braid that went down to the middle of his back.

 **The whole world is watching  
When you rise.  
The whole world is beating  
For you right now.  
Your whole life is flashing  
For your eyes.  
It's all in this moment that changes all.**

"What are you trying to get me into gorgeous?" Morgan looked over at his beautiful wife as she walked towards the other pile of boxes but, not before using her tail to sensually stroke his muzzle, causing him to growl at her. She knew exactly how to twine him around her finger and he knew exactly how he was going to make her pay for the public teasing.

 **What are you waiting for?  
What are you fighting for?  
Cause time's always slipping away.  
The whole world is watching.  
Yeah, the whole world is watching you  
When you rise.**

"Come on over and I'll show you" Harley knew exactly what to do because, Franny had shown her over the past couple of years.

"You gonna show me too, hot stuff" Vinnie grinned as he followed along.

"Really Vin?" Morgan just looked at Vinnie for a moment before using his tail to smack him across the tip of his.

 **Your sacrifice goes through your mind,  
But nothing is wasted you've made it now.  
You rise again, breaking out.  
Each step you've taken, you've paid the price**

"Ouch!" was all Vinnie said.

"Serves you right" Modo chuckled as he slapped Vinnie on the back before following Harley and Morgan. They all knew that the tree was a two person job but, the ballroom was going to take all of them to get it done before the end of the day.

 **The whole world is watching  
The whole world is watching  
The whole world is watching  
When you rise.**

"I'll you all some snacks and some more cocoa" Franny stated as she left them to do what they needed to get done.

"Thank you!" They all exclaimed at the same time and then laughed at each.

While Throttle and Charley decorated the tree, Morgan, Harley, Vinnie and Modo decorated the ballroom, which was no easy feet. They had to gently twist the garlands and lights together and then hung them in front of the windows in a swag formation. They put silver and gold candles in front of the windows. Sprayed the windows with fake frost around the edges. They hung up the stockings in front of the fireplace. **  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you fighting for?  
Cause time's always slipping away.  
The whole world is watching.  
Yeah, the whole world is watching you  
When you rise**

By the time they finished, Franny brought them some more hot chocolate with marshmallows and many finger sandwiches. They all gave her a hug before making a grab for the food. They made sure that Vinnie was stuck getting his serving last especially after his stunt with the cookies. He took it in stride and joked that he wasn't too hungry after he had his share of cookies. Everyone looked at him and scowled before going back to eating.

"Is there anything else left that we need to do?" Charley questioned.

"Well, I shanghaied several of the lazy guards into doing the rest of the decorating of the dining room and the main hall out front. They'll have more to do tomorrow with cleaning the walkway and decorating the front of castle. After that, I hope they won't be that lazy ever again. I swear, sometimes they just don't understand their roles here" Franny shook her head as she looked at her brood and smiled at them.

"Franny! You never swear so don't start telling a fibber" Throttle laughed but, was quickly met with gentle swat from Franny's tail.

"Don't you start young man" Franny just looked at him and laughed once she saw the he had mayonnaise on the side of his muzzle, partially buried in his fur.

"What?" Throttle asked, not knowing why she was laughing at him.

"Looks like you're going to need a bath" Charley came up with a napkin and began to rub the side of his face.

"Well, we better get going. We have our own tree to decorate tomorrow" Harley said as she wrapped her tail around Morgan's wrist and gave him a gentle tug, causing him to follow her.

"Thank you Franny for everything. You're still the best" Morgan said as he bent down and gave Franny a big hug and a kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Pi-sh posh. I know. Be careful you two" she said as she sent the young couple on their way.

"Yeah. We better hit the hay ourselves. We have prince and princess-in-training guarding duty all day tomorrow" Modo stated as he got behind Vinnie and began to gently nudge him out of the room.

"Thanks for the help, bros" Throttle said as he watched his friends leave.

"Anytime dude" Vinnie said as he sauntered out of the room with Modo right behind him.

"Time for you two to get cleaned up and ready for some sleep. Tomorrow is another day of practice to make sure you both know what to do" Franny reminded Throttle and Charley.

"Can she help me wash up?" Throttle joked as he came up behind Charley, wrapped both his arms around her shoulders, and gave Franny a very large grin.

"No, you're a big boy" Franny knew he was joking but, a part of him was also serious.

"Not fair" Throttle whined as released Charley and gave her a long, sad look. Charley just shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"Come on both of you. Time to get ready for some sleep" Franny ushered them out of the ballroom and showed them up the stairs. She watched to make sure that Throttle didn't try to sneak into Charley's bedroom and vice versa. She knew that they were both old enough to make their own decisions in life but, she felt very protective over Charley and had no problems making it known.

"Good night, you two silly love birds" Franny murmured from the bottom of the stairs as she watched them go to their respective rooms. After that, she walked back towards the kitchen and tried to figure out breakfast for them.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to pick up the pace on getting this story completed so I can get back to work on my other ones. I keep telling myself not to start any new stories but, I never listen to myself. If anyone has any questions, comments, or ideas that you would like to see featured in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many cyber hugs to all readers and reviewers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Welcome Home**

The following morning, Charley awoke at sunrise and felt surprisingly giddy. Tossing the covers back, she went to bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. After that, she brushed out her long hair and quickly braided it back and away from her face, save a few ringlets around her face. She then went to her closet and looked for an outfit to wear for the day. She decided to get back to basics with a comfortable cotton-stretch leggings and a gorgeous light blue cable knit V-neck sweater that came down to her hips. Instead of wearing her cowboy boots, she decided to wear a pair of fully lined fur and suede boots that came up to her mid-calf and were charcoal gray in color.

After checking herself out in the vanity mirror, one last time, to make sure that she looked respectable and fully put together, she placed her hand on the door knob. She hesitated because she heard some commotion that sounded as though it was coming from the front hall. She jumped when she heard a gentle tap on her door and then sighed with relief once she realized that it was Throttle.

"Hey. What's going on?" she inquired as she opened the door and saw Throttle standing in front her, also fully dressed.

"Mom and dad are home" he let out an exasperated sigh as he looked over the railing and saw his father bellowing at several of the staff members about something. He look over beside him and saw that Charley had joined him to watch the escapades.

"Wow. Your mom's beautiful" Charley barely breathed the words out as she watched an elegantly dressed female glide across the floor. She was tall and slender, showing no signs that she had ever had a child. Her long, icy blonde hair was pulled smoothly up and away from her perfectly chiseled features. Her pale blonde fur was smooth and glistened like newly fallen snow. Her almond-shaped, dark emerald green eyes sparkled as the light from the chandelier reflected off of them. To Charley, it appeared that she had a double set of lashes that made her eyes appear incredibly sultry to borderline bedroom type eyes.

"That she is" Throttle murmured with a smile as he admired the way Charley looked at her mom.

"Ah, Throttle, you're awake" his mother acknowledged as she noticed him at the railing standing next to the human female, Charley, that she had heard about through her husband. From what she had been told was that the girl was only after Throttle for his title but, she had a feeling that that was far from the truth.

"Barely. Father makes enough noise to wake the dead" Throttle made the comment as snide and rude as possible.

"You better show me some respect there young man or I'll have that whore of yours tossed out into the garbage where she should be" his father made his dislike of Charley known quickly in order to avoid any confusion on her part.

"Why you sorry piece of..." Throttle was getting ready to race down the stairs but, was held back when Charley placed a soothing hand on his arm. He also noticed that his mother put herself in front his father, acting as a shield between them.

"Throttle. It's okay" Charley whispered as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Throttle shook his head in disbelief that Charley was willing to to allow his father to publicly degrade her.

"I'll deal with you later old man" Throttle said as he placed an arm around Charley's shoulders and escorted her down the stairs, using his own body as a shield against his father.

"Is some one going to get my bags or what?" came the shrill tones of an enraged female with a white lace parasol.

"You there! Go fetch my things!" she said as she pointed to the human she had heard so much about. After shaking her parasol, she closed it up to reveal herself.

"You couldn't pay me enough to fetch your things" Charley was taken aback as she stared at the female mouse who appeared to be about her age. She was also very lovely to look at but, her disposition left a lot to be desired. She was about as tall as herself with long thick coal black hair that hung to her waist in luscious waves. Her fur was the color of charcoal with a set of large amber colored eyes, surrounded by a layer of thick dark lashes.

"How dare the help speak to me like that. I'm Princess Carbine" Carbine growled at Charley, hoping to give her the hint that she didn't belong in a palace.

"Oh!" was all Charley could think of to say as she examined Carbine and then looked at Throttle who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Carbine inquired as she finally noticed that her fiance had his arm around the human. She couldn't the audacity of that female to be so public with her future husband.

"It's an expression. You do have those, don't you?" Charley asked as she arched an eyebrow at Carbine.

"Of course we do. What do you take me for? Some sort of fool?" Carbine was flabbergasted by the way Charley was talking to her.

"Could have fooled me. Now, if you don't mind, Throttle and I were getting ready to have breakfast. Maybe after you get your things put away, you can join us" Charley gave her a sarcastic smiled as she and Throttle walked into the dining room, where Franny waited with their coffee and pancakes.

"How dare she speak or even treat me like that! I'm a princess and she's nothing but a peasant" Carbine lost it at this point as she yelled at the king for Charley's non-blatant disrespect of her.

"Yes Carbine. We know you're a princess. I've been informed that she won't be here much longer and Throttle will be all yours" the king stated as he patted Carbine on the shoulder and immediately ordered the staff to retrieve all of Carbine's things. She had brought everything of hers from her kingdom to theirs in preparation of the wedding.

"I smell pancakes" came the sound of Carbine's uncle as he strode through the door with his suitcase in hand.

"Of course Stoker. Prince Throttle and Miss Charlene are having their breakfast in the dining hall. If you'd like, I'll set out a plate for you" Franny said as she walked out of the dining room and saw Lord Stoker, looking as handsome as ever.

"I would like that very much Miss Franny" Stoker, being charming as always, gently took Franny's hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush.

"Rascal!" Franny jokingly scoffed as she showed Stoker to the dining hall and then went to get him a plate of pancakes.

"My my my. Who's this lovely creature?" Stoker couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen a human before and was now graced with the presence of a lovely red-haired green eyed beauty.

"Charlene. This is Lord Stoker. Princess Carbine's uncle. Stoker. This is Miss Charlene" Throttle had no issues with introducing Charley to Stoker, due to the fact that Stoker was much older than her and he would never say anything to hurt her feelings.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Charlene" Stoker grasped her and then kissed the back of her hand.

"Likewise Lord Stoker" she had to admit, he was very charming and handsome for an older mouse. He was about the same height as Throttle with dark, sandy colored fur and a very long, slightly darker ponytail that reached to the middle of his back. He even sported some scruffy sideburns. In her examination of him, she noticed that his tail was actually metal and not flesh.

"Just call me Stoker. Everyone else does" he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Then you can call me Charley" she smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and saw that Franny was happily humming a tune as she brought Stoker a big stack of pancakes.

"Cool. Works for me" Stoker was extremely delighted that he had decided to make this trip. He got to see his favorite girl, Franny, and he actually got to meet Charley, the human girl who was creating quite a stir in the palace.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Charley inquired, her curiosity was aroused.

"Sure but, didn't you already just ask one?" Stoker chuckled as he shoveled the pancakes into his mouth. He had specially made this trip to see Franny, eat her cooking, and ask her a question.

"Yes but, I have another one. If you don;t mind me asking, what happened to your tail?" Charley had to know because, it amazed her at how he was able to control it.

"War did this gorgeous. I was one of the original leaders of the Freedom Fighters, which now Throttle is their leader. I doubt I could have picked a better fighter than him. Anyway, I was captured and, like Throttle and his friends, I was awake when they cut off my tail and attempted to brainwash me. Not one of my better days but, I escaped with the help of Modo's nephew, Rimfire. He's a good kid with a big heart, just like his uncle" Stoker told his tale with a smile.

"Wow. That's amazing" Charley knew that whatever stories she had about her time in Mars, no one would believe her.

"Now that I've answered your question, you can answer one of mine. How did a human from Gaia end up in Mars?" Stoker said as he placed an elbow on the table and placed his chin on top of the back of his fingers.

"Now that's a story and half. I'll give you the shortened version. It was not by choice. I was attending prom and my date and I had differing opinions on being a gentleman. So, instead of hailing a cab to take me home, I decided to cut through the park. I was drugged and kidnapped. From what Throttle has told me is that I was at a slave compound for the past four years. It didn't feel like it. It felt longer. So, the last day I was there, Throttle and his crew blew the compound up and rescued all of us. I had gotten very sick and spent several days on board in sick bay trying to recover. Throttle thought it was better for me to finish my recovery here and after Christmas, he's taking me back to my parents" Charley smiled at the thought of being able to see her mom and dad again.

"You look like a fighter?" Stoker knew it was more of a question due to the fact that he saw a couple of old lash marks along the back of her neck.

"Let's just say, I attempted to escape many times. There were even times that I want them to kill me just to ease the suffering but, I want them also to know that I wasn't going down without a fight. So, you are correct in your assessment" Charley still had nightmares about what that Plutarkian scum bag had done to her and all the things he said to her.

"She's also leaving out the part where she took a shovel and beat the shit out of a Plutarkian. That was awesome!" Throttle laughed as he took a big gulp of his coffee and then looked at Charley, loving the fact that she smiled at him.

"Really!? He must have had it coming" Stoker exclaimed.

"Actually, he did" Charley agreed recalling how good it felt to get her revenge for herself and any other female he had done that to.

"If you ever make her mad, dude, I'm not handing her a shovel" Stoker joked as he slapped Throttle on the back.

"Thank you...I think" Throttle looked over at Stoker, knowing he had more to say.

"You're welcome. I'm just going to hand her a pitch fork" Stoker chuckled as as he looked over at Throttle, whose expression was one of shock.

"Oh, so I'm going to be on the receiving end of this joke. Great" Throttle could only chuckle, sarcastically, as he gave Stoker a double thumbs up.

"It's so good to hear laughter in the palace" came the soft sound of Throttle's mother as she entered into the room.

"Your highness" Charley immediately stood up and curtsied to the queen.

"You must be Miss Charlene. I've heard many things about you but, I wish to form my own opinion and not listen to idle gossip" the queen was taken aback by how lovely the human girl truly was up close. She could see why her son was so smitten with her and she hoped that it wasn't just because she was lovely to look at.

"Yes. I am. Thank you" Charley just hoped that she was able to pass the queen's judgment far better the the king's.

"You're welcome. Please, have a seat and fill me in on everything that has been going on since you arrived deary. I want to know your story from you" the queen said as she sat down in the chair right next to Charley's and watched she sat down and turned to face her. She was looking forward to learning and understanding more about the human girl who had created quite a stir among the palace and who seemed to stir her son's heart as well.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to let me know and I will address them in the upcoming chapters. Many Cyber Hugs to all readers and reviewers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Escape the palace**

"Will the queen like Charley?" Vega inquired as she looked up at me with her large jewel eyes and batted her thick, heavy lashes with a smile.

"Don't care. How much longer is this story?" Ryan asked as he buried his face into his floor pillow and growled.

"I care" squealed Lily as pinched his ear.

"So, you're a girl" Max complained as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, boys are gross" Vega whined as she sat up and placed her hands on her hips while she stared at Max.

"No, I'm bored. Where's all the action?" Ryan grumbled as he sat up and stared at his sister with his arms cross over his chest, pretending to be a grown up.

"It's coming. You must be patient" I sigh as I watch over them.

"But, we're not doctors" Max, being the typical prankster, stated with a smirk.

"No but, I can always take you to one" two can play this game as I stand up and walk over to the fireplace to throw another log on. Looking out the frosty window, large snow flakes start to fall, ushering in the winter season along with Christmas.

"Are you children cold?" I inquire as I pull a couple of blankets off from the back of my chair and lay then lay them next to the children, just in case they get a little cold or feel like taking a nap while I continue on with the story.

"We are" Lily and Vega pipe up as they pull a blanket over the two of them.

"Real mice don't need blankets" Ryan huffed but, still pulled a corner of the blanket towards him, as if I can't see that.

"Alright. I'll just leave it there in case either of you change your mind."

"Now, where was I. Of course, it's the night before Christmas and all through palace, not a soul was stirring except..." I begin to smile because, it is one of my favorite spots.

 **P.O.V.**

 **Timbo.  
Hey, Ne-Yo.  
Say what? Lo-So.  
Hey, hey.**

As Throttle washed up after dinner, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered when he had fallen in love with Charley. She had come into his life, during the worst time for both of their lives and somehow they made each other better. Charley was something else. She was everything that he wanted in a woman and she would be a perfect princess. The people loved her. His mother had also formed a bond with her. She, in fact, had gone out of her way to get to know Charley and had fallen in love with her spirit along with her unique loveliness.

 **I'm a movement by myself.  
But I'm a force when we're together.  
Mami I'm good all by myself.  
But baby you, you make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
**

He just didn't know how to convince his father that Charley, though not of noble birth, was more of a princess than Carbine. That was also a problem. Carbine never once tried to hide her disdain of Charley. She didn't miss a chance to try and prove that Charley was a mere commoner compared to her regal upbringing.

At one point, while Charley was walking down the stairs, Carbine used her tail to trip her, causing her to fall and bust her lower lip. Luckily, the royal physician was visiting the Queen and he fixed Charley right up. He told her that there was no serious damage done but, she would have a swollen lower lip for a couple of days. Just make sure to keep keep it cold so the swelling would go down before the Christmas party.

 **You plus me, it equals better math.  
Ya boy a good look but, she my better half.  
I'm already bossin', already flossin'.  
But why I have the cake if it ain't got the sweet frostin'? (yep yep yep yep).  
Keepin' me on my A game (what what what what).  
Without havin' the same name (they they they they they).  
They may flame (but but but but).  
But shawty, we burn it up.  
The sag in my swag, pep in my step.  
Daddy do the Gucci, mami in Giuseppes.  
Yes it's a G thing, whenever we swing.  
I'mma need Coretta Scott, if I'm gonna be King.  
**

Luckily for everyone, Stoker witnessed what happened and severely reprimanded Carbine for her terrible mistreatment of Charley. Of course, she just shrugged it off with her usual disrespect of her uncle. She made it known to him that if Charley wasn't gone soon, she would see to it personally and make her life very miserable.

Within a few days, Charley's lower lip went back to normal. Although, Throttle thought she looked rather sultry with the fuller lower lip. He told her so, in private, and she just gave him a fake scowl before slugging his shoulder.

 **I'm a movement by myself.  
But I'm a force when we're together.  
Mami I'm good all by myself.  
But baby you, you make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.**

Tonight, as he cleaned himself up, he made up his mind that he wanted to invite Charley to one of the local biker mice clubs for a party that Harley and Morgan were hosting. This year, it was their turn to plan the Christmas Eve party and, as usual, Harley wanted rock and roll while Morgan wanted country western. They finally came to an agreement that they would alternate between the two.

 **First thing's first, I does what I do.  
But everything I am, she's my influ.  
I'm already boss, I'm already fly.  
But if I'm a star, she is the sky (ah ah ah).  
And when I feel like I'm on top (she she she).  
She give me reason to not stop (eh eh eh eh eh).  
And though I'm hot (too too too).  
Together we burn it up.  
**

He dried off his face and walked over to the balcony, where he saw Charley looking up at the stars. He smiled because, there was a full moon in the sky and its' silvery reflection shone brightly against her delicate features.

"Hey Charley" he said as he leaned on top of the railing closest to her . He watched as she made her way over to him.

"Hey. How's it going?" she asked as she pulled her bathrobe tighter around her. It had snowed earlier that day and the temperature was very chilly this evening.

"Going good. I had a thought" Throttle chuckled as he looked her over, a sexual hunger burning in his eyes though his shades. **  
**

 **The caked up cut, the cleaned up ice.  
When shawty come around, I clean up nice.  
Dynamic duo, Batman and Robin.  
Whoever don't like it, it's that man problem (eh eh eh).  
And when I feel like I'm tired (ma ma ma).  
Mami be takin' me higher (ah ah ah ah ah).  
I'm on fire (but but but).  
But shawty we burn it up.  
**

"Oh. What kind of thought?" she slowly lowered her lashes before looking back up at him. She knew she had deep feelings for him but, they were also painful. She knew his marriage to Carbine was fast approaching. According to his mother, Melisande, he was to be married on New Year's Day at noon.

Melisande had made it know to her that she would have given anything to reverse the arrangement and allow her son to marry her but, the king controlled that aspect. He also controlled any and everything else that he thought and felt as though he could. Melisande and she had communicated many times and she found the queen to be a wonderfully warm and sweet natured individual.

 **I'm a movement by myself.  
But I'm a force when we're together.  
Mami I'm good all by myself.  
But baby you, you make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
You make me better.  
**

"Well, I'm going to a party and was hoping that a gorgeous female, such as yourself, would possibly be interested in joining me?" he used his best asking voice as he watched her face light up at the thought of getting out of the palace.

"And, just how, pray tell, are we going to get out of the palace, my handsome prince?" she knew all too well that the guards were on round the clock duty to make sure that Throttle didn't pull a disappearing act before his wedding.

"Like I normally do" he smiled as he stood up and walked into his room. Laying down on the floor, he reached up, into his secret stash inside the box spring, and pulled out his rope ladder.

 **Beside every great man, you can find a woman like a soldier holdin' him down.**

"Oh?" she questioned as she watched him walk back out onto the balcony with a bundle under his arm. She softly chuckled as she realized that it was a rope ladder that he began tying tightly to the balcony.

"By the way, you might want to hurry up and change. There's a present under your bed that I slipped in there while you bathing" Throttle chuckled.

"Okay. Give me just a couple of minutes and I'll be ready" she said as she tip toed back into her room and looked under the bed. Sure enough, there was a large package. She quickly opened it and saw an amazing outfit that Throttle had obviously picked out for her to wear tonight.

There was a a white tank top with a black leather vest. Also, a pair of blue jeans with a pair of black leather chaps and a pair of heavy duty motorcycle boots. She wasted no time in getting ready and rapidly grabbing her heavy snow jacket so she wouldn't get too cold on the way over.

 **And she treats me like a Don, watches for the hit.**  
 **Checks where I go, even watches who I'm with.**  
 **The right when I'm wrong, so I never slip.**  
 **Show me how to move, that's why I never trip.**  
 **And baby girl, you're so major, they should front-page ya (front page ya).**  
 **God bless the parents who made you (who made you).**  
 **Middle fingered anybody who hate the,**  
 **Way that we burn it up.**

Going back out onto the balcony, she noticed that Throttle had already tightly tied the ladder to the railing and double checked to make sure everything was safe and secure for them to descend.

"Ready gorgeous" he said with a smile as he used his tail to wrap around her tiny waist and lifted her carefully over to him.

"Yes, I am" she giggled as she felt the strength of his tail muscles flex around her.

"I'll go first and you follow my lead" he said as he sung his legs over the edge of the railing and finding each rung of the ladder.

"Ok" she agreed as she watched his graceful movements as he descended down the twenty foot ladder.

"Come on" he whispered as he held the ladder steady for her to join him. He was grateful that Lady was already there, waiting on them to escape.

 **I'm a movement by myself.**  
 **But I'm a force when we're together.**  
 **Mami I'm good all by myself.**  
 **But baby you, you make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**

"Careful. I gotcha" he murmured as he placed his hands on her waist and helped her down.

"You know, we're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught" she softly chuckled as she turned around in his arms and relished the warm of his embrace.

"Then I guess we're going to have to be careful" he smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He felt her fingers bury themselves in his fur as she laid her cheek against his chest.

"I know" she spoke, her husky voice barely recognizable to herself. After everything that she had been through in the past four years, she refused to let it tarnish what she felt for Throttle.

 **Yeah baby, them lames you playin' with.**  
 **They gonna put you down.**  
 **We tryin' to compliment you, you know?**  
 **Make it better.**  
 **Top-notch Tim.**  
 **Nice-look Ne-Yo.**  
 **Livin' good Lo-So.**  
 **They ask you how you doin' now, tell 'em better 'den them.**  
 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

"Let's go before we miss the party and they assume we were doing some extra curricular activities" he said, kissing the top of her forehead before releasing her and then mounting his back.

"I wish" she mumbled before getting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt the rumble of Lady and that didn't help her situation at all.

 **I'm a movement by myself.**  
 **But I'm a force when we're together.**  
 **Mami I'm good all by myself.**  
 **But baby you, you make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**  
 **You make me better.**

As they drove off to the bar, two different sets of eyes were watching the young lovers leave. One good. One bad.

Carbine growled and threw her book across the room in anger and frustration. She planned on making her presence know to everyone. She knew she needed to find a way to humiliate Charley so it would give the human the hint that she needed to find he own man. Quickly, she got dressed into her most biker worthy outfit and made herself to look beyond gorgeous. She had no intention of being in the number two spot. She was number one and she intended to make sure that even Throttle knew it.

Sneaking out of her room, she made her way down the stairs, outside of the castle, and into the garage where her bike was being housed. Gritting her teeth, she mounted her bike and took off into the snow. Unfortunately for her, she lacked any experience in snow so, she was barely able to control her bike as they made their way to the local biker bar where pretty much all the freedom fighters hung out and partied.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I've been very busy remodeling my son's bedroom and closet for his upcoming fourteenth birthday. If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns, or if you would like to see something in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. I also do have a piece of artwork on DeviantArt under the title Charley and Throttle. Many CYBER HUGS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Soliloquy**

Melisande looked out, over the balcony, watching her son and his love, Charley, take off to the local biker bar. She knew all too well what it was like to be head over heels in love. She still remembered the soldier who had won her heart all those years ago.

 **Harking is bonny and there lives my love  
My heart lies on him and cannot remove  
It cannot remove for all that I have done  
And I never will forget my love Annachie  
For Annachie Gordon he's bonny and he's bright  
He'd entice any woman that e'er he saw  
He'd entice any woman and so he has done me  
And I never will forget my love Annachie  
**

She too was betrothed to another and had no say in her life. She tried desperately to express herself to her own father but, he remained firm in his decision to marry her off to the king that she was now married to.

 **Down came her father and he's standing at the door  
Saying Jeannie you are trying the tricks of a whore  
You care nothing for a man who cares so much for thee  
You must marry Lord Sultan and leave Annachie  
For Annachie Gordon is barely but a man  
Although he may be pretty but where are his lands  
The Sultan's lands are broad and his towers they run high  
You must marry Lord Sultan and leave Annachie.**

The soldier's name was Gabriel and he was as noble as he was handsome. His golden blonde hair and fur was as soft and gentle as he was. She recalled the first time she saw him from afar and her heart fluttered at the mere thought of him. It still does to this day.

They met in the palace garden when she was seventeen and picking flowers for her bedroom. He had come to relieve her royal body guard and they ended up starting a conversation about flowers. He was sweet that he even helped gather some roses from one of the thorny bushes because, he didn't want her delicate fingers hurt.

 **With Annachie Gordon I beg for my bread**  
 **And before I marry Sultan his gold to my head**  
 **With gold to my head and straight down to my knee**  
 **And I'll die if I don't get my love Annachie**  
 **And you who are my parents to church you may me bring**  
 **But unto Lord Sultan I'll never bear a son**  
 **To a son or a daughter I'll never bow my knee**  
 **And I'll die if I don't get my love Annachie.**

"Oh Gabriel. How I miss thee" Melisande sobbed as she looked out over the village. She knew that he had left the palace after her marriage because, he was loved her too much to see her in so much pain.

After they realized that they were in love, she attempted to run away with him. They made it to the outskirts of the village before they were caught. She drug back to the castle and locked in her room with many guards posted outside her room. Gabriel, was placed in the palace dungeon after her father had him beaten. He was suppose to stay there for the rest of his life but, she had one of her maidens locate the key and aid him in his escape. He opened up the bar soon afterwards as way to keep in contact with her without anyone suspecting a thing.

 **Jeannie was married and from church was brought home**  
 **When she and her maidens so merry should have been**  
 **When she and her maidens so merry should have been**  
 **She goes into her chamber and cries all alone**.

Not even her own son knew of their affair.

She had done more than just kiss Gabriel. She had given him her heart, body, and soul. Something that the king would never have. He may have had her body but, he was never able to obtain anything else from her. Whenever he forced her to the bed, she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him, and instead focused on some obscure thing on the wall that didn't exist. As far as she was concerned, her marriage to the king was a farce and didn't exist. She was only married to him so her father would gain advantage over an adversary by combining their armies to defeat them.

 **Come to bed my Jeannie my honey and my sweet**  
 **To stile you my mistress it would be so sweet**  
 **Be it mistress or Jeannie it's all the same to me**  
 **But in your bed Lord Sultan I never will lie**  
 **And down came her father and he's spoken with renown**  
 **Saying you who are her maidens**  
 **Go loosen up her gowns**  
 **And she fell down to the floor**  
 **And straight down to his knee saying**  
 **Father look I'm dying for my love Annachie.**

As she continued to look out, she felt a flutter of excitement as she thought about pulling one of her son's stunts and go to the party. A smile made its was across her face as she began to think about how she was going to escape.

"Gabriel, I'm coming my love" she said as she changed into a much more casual look of black jeans and a dark purple V neck tee shirt. Pulling on a pair of her dark brown and black riding boots, she took a look at herself in the mirror and realized that she needed to let her hair down for a change of pace. As she pulled all the pins out of her hair, her silvery curls began to fall in waves down her back. As she quickly ran her fingers through her loose hair, she felt a sense of naughtiness flow through her veins.

 **The day that Jeannie married was the day that Jeannie died**  
 **And the day that young Annachie came home on the tide**  
 **Saying oh it's been so long, you've been so long on the sands**  
 **So long on the sands, so long on the flood**  
 **They have married your Jeannie and now she lies dead.**

"Your Majesty!" one of the soldiers cleared his throat as he watched the queen step out of her room, looking very casual and even more beautiful than her normal self.

"Gentlemen. I'm going to take in the night air and I don't need an escort" she said as she pulled her old, brown leather bomber jacket on and quickly made her way down the stairs. She didn't even wait for anyone to respond to her orders.

She had every intention of enjoying a night of freedom. She hadn't had it in so long that she felt giddy.

"Oh Gabriel. Here I come my love. I can't wait to see you" she murmured as she made her way to the garage and noticed that Carbine's bike was missing. She had a sneaky suspicion that the foul princess had followed Throttle and Charley to the bar without an escort.

Mounting her snow white Harley Sportster, she revved up the engine and made drag marks as she left the garage in a a hurry. She had no intention of allowing Carbine to make a mess of the evening.

 **You who are her maidens come take me by the hand**  
 **And lead me to the chamber where my love she lies in**  
 **And he kissed her cold till his heart it turned to stone**  
 **And he died in the chamber where his love she lies in.**

Making her way through the snow covered streets, with due haste, Melisande noticed the tall tale signs of slipping and sliding on the streets. She knew then that Carbine had no experience in snow and was probably toddling along at a slow pace to the bar. The princess had already shown that she was very mean spirited and spiteful and not to be trusted.

Just as Melisande suspected, there was Carbine's bike parked off to the side of the building and obviously she hadn't made her way inside. The queen could only gather that Carbine was spying on everyone and waiting for the right moment to make her appearance.

Melisande parked her bike right out front, turned it off, and made her way inside the noisy building. The first thing she noticed was how much fun everyone was having and then she saw Morgan Dragon ordering another drink for himself and Harley.

"M.D., may I have word with you?" Melisande asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She watched as his jaw began to drop so, she placed a finger to her lips effectively making him keep quiet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not knowing that the queen was just as wild as Throttle. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful than he imagined and he did have quite the imagination when it came to the female species.

"Never mind that. Carbine is around outside the building. She needs to be forcefully taken back to the castle and informed that her unladylike behavior will not be tolerated again. She is to stay in the castle under lock and key" Melisande had become quite talented at giving orders when they were deemed necessary.

"Do I get to do it my way and what do I get in return?" he asked as he tipped the bottle back and took a massive swig from its cold container.

"You can do whatever your little heart desires. In regards to what you'll receive as a reward for your expert services, what would you like?" she knew exactly how to speak to Morgan in order for him to get him to do her a service.

"Well, I would like to have a case of that amazing Meade that you have stashed in the wine cellar" Morgan smiled as he spoke with the lovely queen.

"Done. Arrive first thing in the morning to collect your reward. Thank you for your help" she murmured with a slow head nod.

"Done deal" Morgan said as he walked away from Melisande and walked outside to locate an idiot princess.

"Melisande! What are you doing here?" came the sound of Gabriel as he walked behind the bar from the back room.

"I needed to taste freedom tonight and to see you" she said as she looked at him. He was still as handsome as he was when they first met and when they first loved.

"The king?" Gabriel always had to air on the side of caution whenever he saw her. She was even more lovely than what he remembered from their younger years.

"Doesn't even know a thing and that's the way I plan on keeping it" she said as she smiled at him while a tear trickled down her cheek. She watched as his hand came up and he used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. She leaned her face into his hand and kissed his palm.

"I still love you, my queen" Gabriel said as he felt the heat of her lips against his hand.

"Come with me" he continued as he walked around the bar and held out his hand. She willing placed her hand into his and walked by his side.

"Hey Throttle! Isn't that your mom?" Harley asked when she saw an older woman with snow white hair walking with Gabriel.

"What? What's she doing here?" Throttle grumbled as he watched his mother smile at the bartender and holding onto his hand.

"Going to have a good time by the looks of it" Vinnie chuckled as he smacked Throttle on the back.

"I don't have a dog in this one. I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything" Throttle said as he turned his face back towards Charley, who looked up at him with a loving gaze.

"You wanna dance, Princess" Throttle asked as he held out a hand once he heard a slow country song come on.

"But, princess live in castles" Charley smiled as she looked up at him and placed her hand in his.

"You and both know that being a princess is a state of mind. I believe that you're the real deal" he said as they walked to the center of the room.

He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Together, the swayed in unison to the beat of the music. As they looked at each other, they completely forgot that the queen and the bartender had disappeared into the back room.

 **I don't have a lot to show  
For these years of hard work  
If you look at what I own  
Still she's always telling me  
To hold on to my dreams  
Even when my hope is gone  
Some may say that dreaming's just for fools  
And there are times I thought that might be true  
**

"So, he doesn't know that you're here" Gabriel found it incredible that Melisande had been able to escape from the palace without one of her guards following her everywhere.

"That's right. I've missed you" she said as she placed a hand on his muscular arm.

"I've missed you too" he said as he placed his hand over hers and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she burrowed her face into his chest.

"Does he know?" he asked as he buried his face into her hair. Just as he remembered, her hair smelled of flowers and soft as a rose petal.

"Who?" she asked, mesmerized by him.

"The king? Does he know?" Gabriel asked, burying his fingers into her hair.

"If he does, he hasn't said a word to me" she said, loving the warm feeling flowing through her veins.

"And what him?" he asked as his hands slid down from her waist, skimming over her hips, and making their way to cup her bottom.

"I haven't said a word" she mumbled as she looked up into his sky blue eyes and felt the love shining through them as he looked at her.

"It's probably for the best. At least for now" he whispered as he dipped his head and kissed her. Oh the memories that were brought back by their kiss.

 **But she thinks I could rope the moon  
In her eyes there is nothing I can't do  
When I think it's out of reach  
She's the reason I still try  
She thinks I could rope the moon**

"Gabriel, love me" she begged as she kissed him back. She needed to feel his body against hers. Her nimble fingers quickly unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto one of the lower boxes.

"As you wish, my love" he whispered against her lips as his hands went to her the waist band of her pants and quickly undid them, removed her boots, and slid her pants down to the floor.

"No underwear?" he chuckled as he lifted her up against him and placed her bottom onto her jacket.

"I wanted to save time" she felt naughty for not wearing them but, at this point it didn't matter.

"I know you're right" he said as he wrapped her long legs around his waist and plunged up into her begging body. Just like he remembered, soft like silk and wet with excitement.

She made helpless mewing sounds as she wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck. Her head fell back, the tips of her long harm tickling the backs of his hands as he pressed deeper inside of her.

 **When I look at the sky**  
 **But can't see through the clouds**  
 **She shows me the brightest stars**  
 **If I think of coming back**  
 **'Cause I'm having my doubts**  
 **She tells me I've come so far**  
 **Nothing in this world comes easily**  
 **But I can't lose with her right next to me**

She began to throb and pulsate between her legs with each steady stroke. She moaned aloud and her back arched against him. She felt the tip of his tongue as stroke the inside of her mouth and she responded in ardent. As he continued to kiss her, both of his hands eagerly caressed her buttocks and pulled her pelvis closer to him.

All manner of civility and restraint disappeared as pent-up frustrations were swiftly unleashed. Their yearning bodies came eagerly together. His blue jeans down around his ankles and her hands practically ripping his white dress shirt open. They laughed when they heard the sound of buttons falling onto the floor.

She hadn't experienced this kind of sweet pleasure in a long time. The joy steadily increased, spiraled higher and higher. Breathing hard, her heart racing wildly, the muscles in her thighs jumping involuntarily.

 **'Cause she thinks I could rope the moon**  
 **In her eyes there is nothing I can't do**  
 **When I think it's out of reach**  
 **She's the reason I still try**  
 **She thinks I could rope the moon**  
 **Oh she thinks I could rope the moon**

Her breath was loud and rapid. She pulled herself up to where her chest was against his. She trembled with pleasure when he lifted her shirt up and found her hardened nipple, aching to be touched. She gasped as his skilled fingers tweaked it to make it even harder.

Their pleasure swiftly escalated, and too soon the initial tingles and spasms of their shared climax began. Muscles across their stomachs constricted in an erotic climax.

Melisande gasped again and again, arching against him. She could feel the thrusting vibrations coming up through her. Her hands curled around the nape of his neck, her eyes widened, and she cried out as the rapture was so intense it was frightening.

When finally the fierce explosion had passed, Melisande's fur was damp. She sagged her head against his shoulder and pressed her palms against his sweaty chest. They didn't know how long they stayed that way, locked together panting, resting, and regaining their lost breaths.

Gabriel's hands gently stroked Melisande's slender back, he sighed heavily and began to smile against her tousled hair. Her face pressed against the curve of his neck and shoulder, Melisande, moaning softly and kissing his slick fur, began to smile as well. Gabriel locked his wrists behind her waist.

They both realized that they would always love each other. No matter what the situation was.

"I love you, Melisande" Gabriel whispered into her damp hair.

"And I love you, Gabriel" Melisande replied as she held on tightly to the man she loved more than life itself.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter which gave a little snippet into the queen's personal life. If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns or maybe something that you would like to see in one of the upcoming chapters please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Battle of Wills**

As Morgan stepped outside, the first thing that caught his attention was was the Queen's amazing, all white and chrome ride. He knew, just by the looks of it, that if she wanted to hit it, it was going to be a hard hit. It was a brand new Street Rod that was obviously built to take you to the edge. It had a new High Output Revolution X engine that would red line at approximately nine thousand rpm. It had drag style bars with bar-end mirrors, new forty-three millimeter inverted front forks and piggyback reservoir rear shocks that would allow you to shred traffic like you were starring in your own getaway scene. One twist of the throttle and she would never look back.

But, at this moment, he shouldn't be staring at the queen's ride. He needed to find Princess Carbine and put her back in her place...also know as her palace bedroom. He had heard rumors that she was actually quite fetching to look at but, that would all change once she opened her mouth and allow some nonsense to fall out of her mouth. He had a feeling about what she really needed...something to keep her mouth busy for a few minutes. She obviously had too much time on her hands to constantly run her mouth.

Looking over towards the side of the building, he noticed a set of tracks that obviously were not straight. _Must be the princess. Great_. Shaking his head, he made his way, quietly, around the side of the bar and saw her grabbing a crate to stand on so she could spy on everyone. It was obvious that she hadn't noticed him sneaking up on her or else she would have been really pissed. Cautiously, he placed a hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her fighting form tightly against his chest. Under normal circumstances, he would really enjoy the feel of her round bottom unintentionally grinding against him but, he had a mission that he intended to fulfill.

"I'm under orders to take you back to the palace and dump you unceremoniously back in your bedroom. I'm also to make sure that you are put under lock and guard to prevent any further issues" Morgan said as he drug Carbine, half kicking and half wiggling back to his bike.

He chuckled as he mounted his bike with her protesting the whole time but, unable to get anything more than just a growling mumble through his massive hand. He was pretty sure that she was cursing him up one end and down the other. Didn't matter to him. He was getting paid either way it way.

Using his tail, he turned on his bike. His bike was a Harley Davidson Tri-Glide model. It had every feature and improvement applied to a three-wheel frame design. It had an iconic look, distinctive sound, and massive torque that made his bike instantly recognizable especially with the V-Twin engine. It was the most powerful and coolest running motor ever built. His bike also had the most unique color scheme around, it was rose gold with black and chrome detailing everywhere.

"I'm going to remove one of my hands. You had best behave yourself or we will have a brand new problem" he said as he removed his hand away from her mouth and she instantly tried to bite him. He immediately flicked her on the nose, letting her know that her ill behavior would not be tolerated.

"You bastard. Let me go!" Carbine screamed as she tried to claw and bite her way out of this stranger's strong hold. She had never felt so insulted in her entire life.

"Feisty. I like that in a female" Morgan said as he stared at Carbine, hoping to put some ice onto her fire.

"I do nothing for your pleasure sir. Now unhand me you biker ruffian. Do you have any idea of who I am?" Carbine was more than angry at being handled in such a rough way.

"Yes, I do know who you are and I don't give a damn rat's ass about that" Morgan growled, wrapping his tail firmly around her waist and taking off towards the palace. He had every intention of dropping her off in her room and heading back to to his wife for some snuggle time.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! You're nothing more than one of those Freedom Fighter peasants who couldn't make it as a royal guard" Carbine had no problem with hurling spiteful insults at anyone whom she thought deserved it and, as far as she was concerned, he was going to be the target of her rage.

""Oh, that's where you're wrong, sweetheart. I'm more than that" he didn't need to let her know everything about himself. He had a feeling that she was more than just trouble looking for a place to happen. She had an air about her that said she was dangerous and now, upon meeting her, he could see why Throttle had no interest in the arrogant princess.

"What's that suppose to mean? I demand you answer me!" she was in no mood to be toyed with by who he was.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you. But, maybe that's your problem" he said as he continued to look over the top of her head as he made his way to the castle with an irate princess in his arms.

"What's that suppose to me? I'm a princess and I don't have problems" she swung her head to look up at him.

"Now see, that's where you're wrong. You're problem is that you seem to have too much time on your hands and you talk too damn much but..." he stalled, hoping she would be foolish enough to take the bait.

"But what?" she snarled as she refocused her thoughts by turning her head to face the front of the bike.

"Yep, as expected, you took the bait. I could easily rectify your mouth problem and give you something else to do" he said, pretty sure she would be appalled at his statement.

"Why you vile piece of trash. How dare you even insinuate such filth" she was beyond insulted that he had that much nerve to make such a repulsive statement in her presence.

"Maybe you need to question your reputation first before you assume anything" Morgan, maintaining his cool and calm disposition, continued to banter with Carbine as they pulled into the palace garage.

Turning off his bike, he forcefully hauled Carbine up off the bike and slung her over his shoulder. He felt her hands begin punching his back while her legs swung back and forth, striking his thighs with as much force as she could muster. All he did was chuckle at her vain attempts of escape, which only made her more angry.

"You foul mouthed heathen! Put me down!" Carbine shouted, her shrill voice ringing through the garage but, not a single guard came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sure, just as soon as I get you back to your room...little girl" he couldn't resist insulting her attitude which only made her escalate her tantrum even further.

"Gentlemen. Could you please tell me where her room is so that I may deposit her royal highness back to where she belongs?" he inquired as soon as he entered the palace with a flush-faced princess pounding his back as hard as she could but, to no avail. He maintained a firm hold on her even though she was quite a wiggle-worm.

"Her room is located on the second floor. As soon as you get to the top of the stairs, her room is on the right" one of the older guards said, trying extremely hard not to laugh at Carbine's predicament as Morgan followed his directions.

"Welp, here's your room, sweetheart" he said, laughing as he opened her door and tossed her, none to politely, onto her unmade bed.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she screamed as she just stared at him, her lower lip slighted pouted as angry tears formed and her hands balled up into fists within the rumbled blankets.

"HA! You still don't get it, do you? You think because you're a princess that you can do or say whatever the hell you want and not have any repercussions. That's something you're going to have to work on...sweetheart" on that last word, he swiftly closed and locked her door. He heard her get up, try to open the door, and once she found it locked, pounded her fists and kicked at it, all the while she was shouting at him to release her.

"She doesn't go anywhere until her majesty, Queen Melisande, says otherwise" he liked being able to relay orders.

"Trust us. That won't be a problem" the two guards nodded their heads in unison as they gave each other a fist bump and laughed at Carbine's situation.

"Well, time for me to go take care of my wife" he mumbled to himself as he thought about how sexy Harley looked this evening with her red bandage style dress. Its was sleeveless with a mock neck, high polish metal accent, back zipper closure, and finished off with a curve hugging fit. She practically had to tape the front of the dress into position so her breasts wouldn't fall out of the keyhole cutout that went from just below the neck line to right at her navel.

He quickly made his way back to the bar and saw Harley standing on the front porch, near the entrance with her arms crossed her her chest and a large smile on her face.

"You should be inside, gorgeous. Don't want you to catch a cold" he said as he watched Harley carefully descend down the partially snowy steps.

"So, you get rid of the spy?" she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his fur covered chest.

"Yup and had fun irritating her the whole way. She's a screamer" he laughed as he buried his nose into her long golden blond curls, inhaling her feminine scent as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know who else is a screamer?" her voice was very deep and husky as she deliberately rubbed her chest against his.

"I don't know, love, who?" he loved teasing his lovely wife with guessing games. He allowed his hands to flow down the length of her curvy figure. He had never known anyone more beautiful or anyone whose courage inspired a greater strength within him or anyone who tried his imagination more than she did.

"Me" she barely breathed out the words as she mounted the bike facing him. Her legs rested on the top on his as her arms twined around his neck.

"You know, there's actually a party going on at home that we really need to attend to" he chuckled as he revved up his bike and made their way quickly back home. As soon as they got home, he carried her into the house and locked the door. Their clothes were tossed onto the floor without a second thought.

Slowly, he admired the gentle curves of her body, while images of how she looked naked filled his mind. He fiercely took Harley into his arms. Her breasts pushed against him, driving him quietly crazy. He laid her beneath him on the downy softness of their faux bear skin rug in front of the fireplace.

He became instantly ready for her, too, but, he realized that such things meant little to him at this moment. He wasn't certain when it happened but, his own needs had become secondary to hers. She was all that mattered. He wanted her to know his love; he wanted her to savor it, to believe in him, never to doubt the depths of his feelings for her.

She responded to him, too, he noted. She touched him, the action of her fingertips sending shivers up and down his body. Her lips nibbled at him, raining kisses over him, onto his neck, chest, on downward toward his stomach. He sucked in his breath. By the Gods, he didn't know if he could endure such pleasant torture.

She moved further down his body.

He wasn't left long to ponder her motives. Imitating things he had done to her, she reversed their positions until he lay beneath her. Mischievously, she sent sent him a quick smile before she bent to him, taking the whole of his swollen stiffness into the soft recesses of her mouth.

Instantly the warm moisture of her mouth filled every part of his body, and though he stoically tried to keep his reaction to a minimum, he could barely hold back the sound of a moan, which escaped him unheeded. He shut his eyes that he might cherish the pleasure of it, of her more thoroughly, but it was useless. Dizzying sensations overwhelmed him.

She ran her tongue over his swollen flesh and the movement sent a tingling clear down to the arches of his feet. A frenzied excitement began to ache within him and a fire flicked to sudden life. How he yearned to return the gesture to her. The thought of how he would love her filled his consciousness until it became almost impossible to hold himself motionless. At last, he could stand it no longer and he reversed their positions, placing her so that she now lay beneath him once again.

He brought his hands up to roam over her breasts while he arranged himself between her legs, her femininity at last revealed to him.

He bent to her, his tongue discovering her, as she had recently done to him. How he loved her. Joy burst within him as her gentle whimpers, her soft, high-pitched moans, reached his ears, its effect almost pitching him over the edge of his reserve.

But, he held himself back. While her sweetened reaction was so very good, he still desired more. He yearned for her, for who, and what she was. He needed to be the one with her, to feel the warmth of her, the essence of her being, entwined with him.

She jerked and he could feel her body tripping on the edge of the precipice where he had taken her. He hurried her on toward it, his actions giving her wings to soar, while he in turn, savored the exotic taste of her.

He couldn't remember ever being so stimulated by a woman and he knew in his heart that it was love, pure and simple, that gave such intensity to their pleasure. This was no mere sex act. What he felt, what she felt, came from the heart, from the joining of two people together, to share each others lives forever.

He let her linger in the misty ecstasy of her pleasure for a while longer before he came up onto his forearms over her, the warmth of his gaze touching her everywhere.

"I love you" he said.

"I have always loved you" she replied.

His stomach tightened to hear her say it, and with no more than a quick glance downward, he joined his body with hers.

He smiled as she opened to him, the softness of her flesh welcoming him as though he was returning home. His pleasure increased, if that were possible, and he began to movw within her. As though mesmerized, they stared into one another's eyes, tender smiles passing from one to the other.

He couldn't remember when he had felt more jubilant, so free. The warmth of her, the raw sweetness of her nature, reached out to him, encompassing and cradling him, taking what he had to give her and giving him what he needed most.

On and on toward a finite conclusion they struggled, their eyes locked lovingly with one another.

It was beautiful, wonderful, and incredible. Never had they felt such a oneness with another person, and as they climbed toward the finale, they knew in an instant that they understood each other -pure, simple, and understanding.

And, as his seed spilled within her, they thought again of how much they loved one another.

"You are amazing, my love" he said as he rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her close to him.

"So are you, darling" she said, finding comfort in his embrace.

"I don't think our lives could be any more complete" he said, gazing over at his wife, her hair and fur coated in sweat.

"Are you sure about that?" she sounded mischievous as she looked up at him with a know-it-all smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, do you notice anything different?" she felt giddy as she placed a hand over her stomach, hoping he would take the hint.

"Now, you know the male species, in general, are completely clueless" he laughed but, made not of her hand position. _No way! Is she?_ He looked her over one last time before it dawned on him.

"Are you...?" he asked.

"I found out this morning" she smiled as she looked at his handsome, smiling face.

"We're going to need a bigger place" he laughed as he pulled her tightly to him and her giggles followed soon after.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you would like to see feature in the upcoming chapters please feel free to let know. CYBER HUGS to everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Is there a doctor in the house?**

As Kat walked into the bar, she took her jacket off and made her way over to the counter. Tonight, she wanted something heavy duty in her system. Kat ordered two rounds of tequila and downed them both before grabbing a third one and making her way over to the massive fireplace on the opposite side of the room.

She had spent the last several weeks patching up freedom fighters and rescued civilians. Tonight, she was going to set her sights high on the one mouse who had been too much of a gentleman to make a move. Modo, was the mouse she wanted tonight and for many more nights. She played the good doctor whenever they were near each other, which was normally while she was working. But, tonight, they were both off work and she had an itch that needed to be scratched by the big guy.

As she made her way across the room, her eyes never left Modo. She had been drooling over him ever since they first met several years ago. Of course, he was a bit too naive to pay much attention to it. But, she had every intention to of getting and holding his attention.

Downing her third shot, she came up beside the big gray mouse and gave him a gentle nudge. He looked down at her, looked back up, and then his head spun back down to look at her. She smiled when she noticed that his jaw was hanging open. She knew this outfit was going to grab his attention and was very glad that she had saved her pennies just to get.

"Kat, ma'am. You look amazing" Modo couldn't believe his eyes. He had always thought Kat was attractive but, tonight she looked amazing.

Kat wore a white boat neck style shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. She paired it up with a high waist red and white candy-striped skirt that was snug at her waist with a dramatic flare that went down to her knees. Her long blond hair was pulled neatly away from her face in a high ponytail.

"Thanks. So do you" she could feel the tingling from the tequila as it made its way through her system. It had been so long since the last time she let loose and wanted to have a good time.

"Kat?" he wanted to ask her something but, was to nervous.

"Modo, how about we go back to my place and talk?" she knew it was suppose to be a question but, her words were beginning to slur a bit.

"Okay. You sure?" he wanted to make sure that he was hearing her correctly.

"Oh yes. I'm very sure" her voice went husky as she ran her fingers through his arm fur, causing him to shiver a bit as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Then let's go" he didn't want to sound too excited about finally getting to spend time with Kat. He placed an around her narrow waist as they made their way across the snow dusted street to Kat's tiny cottage. He noticed her hands were shaking as she was unlocking the door.

"Cold?" he inquired as he placed his hands over the top of hers, hoping to warm her.

"No. Excited would be closer to the truth" she admitted as she looked up at the gray giant, feeling the warmth of his massive hand on hers.

"Why's that?" he asked, hoping she was telling him what he was hoping for. He had liked Kat ever since they first met several years ago but, feared to ask her out due to the fact of his injuries.

"Modo, you excite me" she said as she nudged the door open with her foot and gently pulled the big guy into her home.

"Oh, Kat, ma'am, I was hoping that's what you were saying" he gushed as he closed the door behind him and then pulled the sexy nurse into his embrace.

 **Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed**

Her breath caught high in her chest as she continued to gaze at Modo. Moving back, slightly, she studied his chiseled features and she read the gentle tenderness in his eye. Her gaze drifted down to linger on his generous mouth and suddenly had the compelling urge to kiss him. It was all she could think of. Goodness knows, she had tried to ignore the unexplained need for him that she had felt since the first day they met in her operating room about four years ago. But, the yearning she had tried in vain to keep hidden from him now welled up inside her.

Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned up and gently touched her lips to his. It was a brief, chaste kiss. One of curious and almost childlike exploration, testing the feel of his mouth against hers. The immediate, spontaneous pressure her returned was warm and welcoming, telling her with silent reassurance that she could explore his lips, mouth, his whole body, to her heart's content. She drew back and their gazes locked.

Desire, raw and hot, had replaced the tenderness in his eye, now glowing like smoldering embers. He had become very still, hardly breathing but, she could feel his muscles flex as he shifted her a tiny bit higher in his arms, giving her easier access to his mouth. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. This time she ran the tip of her tongue across his lower lip to discover once again the wonderful taste of him.

Her trembling fingers slipped into his shiny gray fur to pull his head still a fraction of an inch closer. This time, as she ran her tongue across his lips, he opened them. The firm touch of his tongue, vibrant and urgent and responsive, invited her in and insisted the she stay there. Her soft tongue grazed against the hard edges of his teeth as she memorized every fold and curve of his mouth.

 **Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now**

"Am I hurting you?" feeling a pang of guilt, even though his injuries were already healed.

"I'll you if you hurt me" he said with a throaty laugh. He took the tip of her finger to his strong teeth and nipped it lightly, then brought it further into his mouth, only to slid it back out again in a provocative, symbolic gesture.

"Maybe after an hour or so, I'll have to beg for mercy from such agonizing torture" he joked.

"I wouldn't want to cause any further injury" unable to hide her answering smile, she snatch her hand away to place it safely behind his neck. Lifting her chin, she met his twinkling eye.

"I trust that you, Dr. Kat will be gentle with me" he murmured in a voice thick with desire as he bent his head.

This time it was his turn to kiss her. His questioning tongue pressed insistently between her lips, then entered with expert boldness. As they kissed, he slowly released her legs and set her down on her feet, allowing the soft curves of her figure to slide down the rock-hard length of him.

His hands moved to her sides, gliding up over her hips and waist to bracket her breasts. As he cupped their fullness beneath the white shirt, his thumbs circled their tight, aching crests. Wherever he touched her, a current of sensual arousal swept from skilled fingers across her responsive body. With facile expertise, he was unleashing within her all the hidden yearnings she had locked away and repressed for the past several years. Silently her pliant body begged him to release her from the cumbersome tight white shirt, to bring his mouth down to replace his fingers, to flick her taut nipples with his moist tongue. With a ragged sigh, she raised up on tiptoe, lifting herself higher, stretching her arms to pull him closer.

As if reading her thoughts, he slipped one powerful arm around her and brought her tight against him. Lifting her slightly, he brought her hips snugly against his lean frame.

"Spread your legs and ride me, wild Kat" he said, breaking the kiss to murmur in her ear. Beneath his blue denims, he was fully aroused.

 **Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us**

She nodded her head. He lifted her higher, his strong hands sliding under her buttocks to open her thighs and guide her legs around him. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do and wrapped her legs around his hips, clinging to him.

Cupping her bottom with both large hands, one metal and one flesh, he lifted her up to claim her lips with his open mouth. She pressed herself against him and moved in a slow, sinuous, instinctual dance of eroticism. She wound her fingers through his fur and returned his kiss, her tongue caressing and stroking him with all the longing that burned inside her.

She broke the kiss, her breath coming hard and fast, and placed her cheek against his. "Modo," she panted in his ear, almost pleading in her desperate need, "I want you."

His hands slid back and forth beneath her buttocks. With unhurried deliberation, he began to unbutton the waistband of her skirt.

She rock against him in a movement as old and instinctive as mankind. "I want to pleasure you also."

As the soft words whispered in his ear, Modo stopped, frozen in breathless silence. For a brief moment her bent his head and buried his face in the graceful curve of her neck and shoulder. Then he slid his hands up to her tiny waist and lifted her down.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes" she looked up at him through enormous dark blue eyes hazed with passion.

Slowly, carefully, he stepped back, allowing her time to gain control over her rampaging emotions. "Are you certain that you want to lose control with me?"

 **Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes**

"Yes. I want to kick it into over drive."

It had not been his plan to rush her so quickly. Rather, he'd foreseen a long, patient siege that would test the limits of his willpower. He wanted her body, as she wanted his. But, he wanted more that just her willing flesh and fur. He wanted her mind and heart and soul. He could rush her headlong into physical consummation, seducing her so swiftly that the unfulfilled hunger coursing within her would block any doubts she might have.

Modo caught both of her hands in his and brought them to his muzzle. Slowly, he pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and slid it over her head. The delicate, feminine scent of her rocked him. He was like a man driven wild with thirst at the first of an oasis. He dropped the flimsy white material onto the floor behind them. He revealed her smooth blond fur covered shoulders.

She met his gaze with a tremulous smile. In her eyes shown desire and curious expectation. She reached up to him, her fingers skipping lightly over the metal arm and came to rest trustingly on his uppers arms. He turned his head and ran his tongue on the inside of her arm, them nipped at the blond fur on her shoulder.

"Oh kitty Kat, how I have wanted you. You are a feast for my famished body. I shall devour you with my lips and my tongue and my hands till I have tasted and learned every curve and hollow of your sweet body."

At his whispered directions, she braced her hands on his shoulders while he knelt on one knee and removed her heels. Then he unbuttoned her skirt and allowed it to drop to the floor. Remaining on both knees in front of her, he moved his hands up the back of her silken calves and thighs. She stood before him, clad only in a lacy bra with matching underwear. Clasping her soft, round buttocks in his hands, he pulled her to him with a growl and pressed his hungry lips to her feminine softness.

 **Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now**

"Modo" she groaned as she gently pulled on his ears.

He nuzzled her there, beneath her lace garment, then lifted his head and met her look of astonishment with a smile. Sliding his fingers across her flat stomach, he covered her small breasts with his large hands. She took a quick, intake of breath and stopped pulling on his ears. One by one, he unhooked her bra, his fingers barely stumbling over the exacting task.

He rose as he pushed the garment aside. Her breasts were finally revealed to him and he held them cupped in his rough hands. She was perfectly, in his mind, her up-tilted breasts were high and firm with round taut nipples. The raging, mindless, primal drive to dominate, to take at will and keep for his own, roared in his loins, threatening to destroy his iron control. With shaking hands, he gently removed her delicate lace panties and dropped them on the floor with the rest of her clothing. He had no intention of frightening her away with his rough aggressiveness that was due to his desire for her. Not now. Not when he was so close,

"You're so beautiful, Kat" he whispered hoarsely as he encased her rib cage with his hands and lifted her up in front of him. Bending his head, he touched one pink bud with his tongue and she stiffened with excitement in his grasp. He could hear her drawing in quickened drafts of air and her breasts rose and fell rhythmically as she breathed. He suckled her greedily, moving back and forth from one swollen nipple to the other.

"By the Gods" she moaned, arching her back towards him.

 **Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us**

With a tender smile at her words, he let her slide down the length of him before he swung her up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

Kneeling on one knee, Modo laid her gently onto the soft purple and white comforter. He pulled away from her just long enough to remove his boots, denim jeans, and his armor. His engorged manhood was fully erect, springing from from the gray fur that surrounded it. When he turned back to her, he found her watching him with fascination. He was a big mouse and next to her slim figure, his broad frame and muscular bulk loomed even larger. He realized how frightening he must appear to her. Even though her medical training assured him that she had precise knowledge of the male anatomy, given his generous natural endowment and the likelihood that she very rarely laid with a male.

He laid down on the blanket beside her. Slipping one arm around her slender waist, he turned her toward him. He brough her face and shoulders above his head so she could brace her forearms on his chest. He reached up and lightly stroked her cheek.

Tendrils of blond silk, falling free from her ponytail, framed her features. Her eyes sparkled with wariness and something more. She watched him in eager anticipation, her ips parted to reveal glimpses of her teeth.

Whispering seductively in her ear, he took her small hand and guided it down to his engorged shaft.

Her musical laughter tinkled above him and she shook her head at his audacity but, her tapering fingers explored him with a gentle caress before moving away to rest on his abdomen. She looked down at him with sparkling eyes.

 **With love we sleep, with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns  
Without you, I cannot live, forgive the yearning burning  
I believe in love too real to feel, take me now, take me now, take me now**

He reached up and took her lovely face in his hands. His thumbs rested on her fragile cheekbones; he callused fingertips were buried in her now loose ponytail.

He removed the tie that held her hair in place and let it fall to the floor. Then he ran his fingers through the mass of golden blond waves that cascaded over her shoulders. The silken strands wrapped themselves tightly around his long fingers as though vibrant with a life of their own.

With his hands buried deep in her lustrous hair, Modo pulled her face down to his. His open lips covered hers, his tongue sweeping across her parted teeth and into her mouth. He rolled over on top of her, trapping her beneath him. He rained kisses over her brows, her lids, her cheekbones, and nipped her pert, dainty nose, then traced a hot path with his tongue across the delicate bone of her chin, down the silken column of her throat, and delved into the hollow of her collarbone.

As he moved across her soft body, he described to her in specific detail just what his tormented body wanted of her and what he would give her in return. He urged her to touch him, to traverse his male body with her soft little hands, just as he was discovering hers.

Kat gazed up through shuttered lids at the magnificent male leaning above her. In a state of near helpless capitulation, she was assaulted over and over again with his all-consuming sensuality. She lay pinned beneath his hard body, like an exhausted swimmer sprawled on a raft, battered by wave after glorious wave of pure physical pleasure brought on by the touch of his mouth and teeth and tongue. She was drowning in a tide of passion. As through a mist, she could hear him talking to her, his beautiful deep voice telling her it was alright to touch him. Her body responded as though it had a will of its own. Her hands roamed everywhere, feeling the tense corded muscles of his chest, his arms, his thighs, as they leaped reflexively in a lover's welcome to her merest idly stroked the warm, firm velvet of his manhood.

Vaguely she heard his quick intake of breath each time she touched him so intimately, followed by a low, happy rumble deep in his chest like a cat purring in contentment.

 **Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Saying anybody saving face belongs to her**

"I've wanted to touch you like this from the first moment I saw you, Modo" she confided. Languorously she moved her hands across the firm pectorals of his chest, up his strong neck, to trace his soft jawline with the tip of her finger.

Through the haze of sexual arousal that engulfed her, she sensed that his was listening to her rambling words as he bent and suckled her. She didn't realize he was until she felt him ease his hand over her one leg and down to her foot. Then his long fingers slid up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and he touch her mound, deftly opening her most secret parts to his exploring fingertips. He bent over her and gently kissed her there, as he slipped his fingers inside her.

"Modo," she breathed. She could feel her muscles clutching against him, involuntararily responding to his manipulations. "It's been...It's been a really long time..."

But, Modo had already discovered that. Her passage was incredibly tight. The primal male thrill of possessing her stabbed through him. When he took her, she would finally be completely his.

He had brought her to full arousal. He positioned himself between her thighs, grasped her hips securely with his hands, and slowly sheathed himself in her vulnerable flesh. Bit by bit he drove into her and the tightness of her passage gradually stretched under the steady pressure he exerted. He moved in her gently, withdrawing and reentering, his throbbing shaft inching into her honeyed resistance a little further.

His further started to glistened with a fine sheen of perspiration, he braced himself above her on his forearms. His breath came harsh and ragged. His body shook, struggling against the control of his iron will as he held back the unconquerable onslaught of pure male lust.

"I'm tryin' not to hurt ya, Kat" he whispered hoarsely.

She met his gaze with unflinching acceptance. I know," she said. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she lifted her head and kissed him. "Do it," she pleaded. "Take me now."

Imprisoning her beneath the weight of his large frame, he held her body secure for his thrust. He moved his hips against hers, sliding his swollen shaft in rhythmic strokes, building up the need within her. Then he drove his full length into her, removing the last of any barriers between them.

Just as he had marked her with his forceful invasion, she had managed to find her way into his heart. One he thought would never happen.

Shattered, one physically, one emotionally, they remained in each other's embrace as her body slowly began to stretch and accommodate him. For Kat, the initial discomfort was soon replaced by the wonderful feeling of completeness, as though, as last, the two partial circles of their physical selves were joined onto one whole. Two halves meshed as one. Conquest and surrender changed into bliss. Aggression and submission into harmony. Male and female into love.

"I'm alright" she whispered reassuringly. She slid her hands to his face and caressed his cheeks.

He smiled down at her with aching tenderness. "I'm glad."

As he spoke he began to move within her, plunging and retreating, in steady, rhythmic strokes. Her body responded, moving of its own volition, picking up the increasing tempo. Sparks of white-hot excitement ignited within her, fueled with each thrust and withdrawal. She was pulsating with a fierce, uncontrollable need, chasing after some unfamiliar goal. Her breath came short and fast. She panted like a runner, striving for the race's final trophy just beyond her reach.

"Don't worry, Kat, we got all the time we need" he sensed her sensations slipping away and continued his driving onslaught.

His words of absolute confidence and selfless passion, coupled with his plunging ride, brought her to the edge of fulfillment. With each rapid thrust, the burning ache heightened till her sense were filled with only his presence. Every nerve in her quivering body reached for him. She breathed in his male scent, rubbing her face against his muscled shoulder, touching his fur with her tongue. His thrusts rocked her, jarring her body with jolt after jolt of mind-consuming pleasure. Each breath was a tortured gasp, coming faster and faster as she felt herself start to cross the brink, to feel the outermost edges of the explosion that was about to engulf her. The detonation consumed her, tossing her about in a rolling shock waves of sheer, perfect, exquisite pleasure. Somewhere in the midst of the whirling sensations that enveloped her, she heard herself call out to him in a cry of total female surrender.

He continued to drive into her, hard and wild, increasing and extending the pleasure she reaped, until his great body suddenly stiffened and tensed with the convulsions of release. Before he had a chance to withdraw, his seed spilled into her. Gasping for air, he rested the weight of his body on his forearms before rolling over onto his back, stretching out beside her, and gazed up at the ceiling. Kat turned and leaned up on one elbow to look at him. Before she could even say another word, Modo's eyes were closed and he fell fast asleep. Smiling, she laid down next to him, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist, and closed her eyes to join him in peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or something that you would like to see featured in one of the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: After party...**

 **Finally the chapter everyone has been waiting on.**

 **Early Christmas morning**

As Charley and Throttle drank, danced, and laughed around the bar. Neither of them could remember a time when and where they had so much fun. Sure, they both loved Christmas but, they had never had one quite like this one. They had come from opposite sides of the track but, somehow had managed to come together and fallen in love with who they were.

Most of the guests had left the bar at about midnight. Gabriel had ushered Melisande out before anyone else had noticed that she was there. Vinnie escort her back to the palace as a safety measure.

Now, Throttle twirled Charley around the bar room floor while Gabriel cleaned up the mess from the party. Her eyes sparkled as her skin glowed palely under the soft glow of the candles and lights. Throttle smiled as he enjoyed these tranquil moments with the girl he had fallen in love with.

Pulling her back into his arms, he looked at her through his shades and murmured, "We need to get back to the palace before anyone notices we're missing."

"Do we have to?" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She didn't want this moment to end. She enjoyed this feeling of being lost and found within his warm, tender embrace.

"Well, I didn't say we had to go to bed" he hinted as his tail snaked around her waist. He wrapped his arms more securely around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He knew exactly how she felt without even discussing it.

"I'd like that" she said, wanting to enjoy their last hours together before he took her back home to Gaia. She wished with all her heart that she could stay with him but, his engagement stood in the way of that.

"Come on. Let's head home" he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and walked her outside.

"Be careful you two" Gabriel said as he finished clearing off the last table.

"Don't worry, old man, we will" Throttle said as he waved to Gabriel before escorting Charley out the door.

"It's kind funny but, you and he look very similar. Is he a relative of yours?" Charley inquired as she mounted Lady.

"No. Just a very old friend" he said, feeling a sense of peace wash over him as he mounted Lady and felt Charley's arms wrap around his waist. She snuggled against his back as he started the bike up and made their way back to the palace, hoping to get back inside before anyone noticed that they were gone.

Making their way over the lightly dusted streets, they noticed more snow was beginning to fall. Large flakes fell all around them as they finally made it to the castle and opted to park in the garage and sneak over to the side where the ladder was. Quickly and quietly they made their way from the garage over to where the ladder was left dangling. Carefully, they both climbed back up into his bedroom and realized that someone was polite enough to keep the fire going in the fireplace.

"Good old Franny" Throttle chuckled as he closed the large glass balcony doors after Charley got inside the room.

"True that" she shuddered as she felt her fingers shaking from all the sneaking around in the cold weather.

"Wow! Is that time right?" she asked when she noticed that the wall clock said it was almost three in the morning.

"Yup. Regrets?" he asked as he walked over to Charley and wrapped his arms around her to help warm her up.

"None. I had a wonderful time. I just wish it didn't have to end" she lamented as she burrowed her face into the warm fur that was exposed on his chest. She enjoyed the silky softness of his fur as it brushed against her face.

"Me to gorgeous. By the way. It's Christmas and I have a present for you" he excitedly stated as he released his hold on her and walked over to his nightstand. Opening the draw, he pulled out a black velvet box that had a turquoise colored ribbon and bow on it.

"Aw, you're so good to me" she sighed as he handed her the box and she sat down in front of the fireplace on top of a large fur rug.

She watched as Throttle sat down beside her and shrugged off his vest. She smiled as she admired the play of muscles. Refocusing her attention back on the package, she removed the bow and ribbon. After that, she opened the box and saw her mother's necklace.

"Oh my god. I thought this was gone forever" she cried as she looked up at him, her hands shaking as she held the box.

"I figured that was yours and had the chain repaired for you" he knew that this gift would make her day.

"It's perfect" Charley said as she threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Charley, don't cry" he said as he gently pulled her closer to him and managed to position her on his lap. Even her sadness, she somehow managed to feel unbelievably gorgeous in his arms. Her long hair smelled of peaches and her skin felt like creamy silk in his hands.

"These are happy tears" she looked up at, feeling like a child on the verge of becoming a woman who had found her knight in shining armor.

"I know" he whispered against her forehead and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"Throttle" she barely breathed his name out before his mouth tilted and covered hers in an all consuming kiss. The box dropped into her lap as she allowed her hands to find their way to the sides of his face. She had wanted to be kissed again by him for so long that she thought it would never happen.

She felt him move the box off to the side before rolling her onto her back. Her red hair splayed out like a flame across the white fur of the rug. She gasped as he nuzzled a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her ear. She smiled lazily up at him when he pulled his head up to look down at her.

"Charley?" it sounded more like a question that a statement falling from his mouth.

"Love me, please" she couldn't believe that she would beg him to make love to her even though this was going to be their second to last night together before he took her home. Placing a hand on the side of his face, she watching as he kissed her palm.

"Are you sure?" he had to ask the question for both of their sake.

"Yes" she breathed out as she pulled herself up so her lips met his. She felt his free hand unzip her vest and push it down her arms.

His long lean fingers weaving through Charley's hair, Throttle drew her lips to his. Never had she felt such bliss as when he began kissing her, his free hand at her waist, urging her closer to hom, pressing her hard against his body.

Her sense reeled as he prolonged the tormentingly hot kiss, his hand skillfully pulling her tee shirt over her head. She watched, feeling as if she were in some sort of magical trance, as he leaned away from her, sat back on his knees, and began to undo the button and zipper on her jeans.

She did not protest when he continued, not even when she was totally disrobed and could relish the feel of his fur against her skin as he again drew her fully against him. As he continued to kiss and caress her bare flesh, she used her nimble fingers to undo his button and zipper. She gasped with pleasure as he stood up, kicked his boots off, and removed his pants revealing himself to her for the first time.

Holding out his hand, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to him. Carrying her in his arms, he laid her down on his bed. His intentions were to make love to her on the comfort of his bed and not on the hard floor. He felt as though she deserved better than that.

His hands were on her flesh, searching, caressing, fondling, causing Charley's breath to catch in her throat. Just when she thought she could bear no more, Throttle's mouth explored her body for her most sensitive pleasure points.

She stretched out on her back and closed her eyes, giving herself up to the rapture, fighting off the urge to tell him to stop – tell him that what was allowing him to do might be too soon after what she had gone through at the compound. But, she knew that if she didn't allow him to do this then she would never know what good love making was about.

All rational thoughts she easily cast aside. Her mother and father had never been able to speak of what transpired between lovers. She had been with one boy prior to the Plutarkian but, she didn't count that due to the fact that they had both been too nervous for him to get it in her. She didn't count the rape either because, it wasn't consensual. So, she was counting this one because it was obvious they were both relaxed and the desire for each other coursed through their veins faster than any bike.

Tonight, Throttle was going to be her teacher.

His tongue and lips were like flames against her flesh, scorching … burning. Desire rose high within her as he showered heated kisses over her taut-tipped breasts, his mouth sweet and hungry as he then kissed her lips with a lazy warmth that left her weak.

And then she became aware of something else. His thick shaft resting against her thigh, pulsing with a life of its own.

Curious, she drew her lips away from Throttle's and peered down at him, blushing when she gazed upon this part of him that she had only gotten a quick glimpse of a few moments before.

She was not as embarrassed as she was intrigued.

She slowly reached a hand toward the swollen shaft, Throttle's fingers encircling hers, guiding her hand to his throbbing member.

"Touch it" Throttle said huskily, his heart thundering within his chest, desire filling him now as never before in his life.

Her pulse racing, every nerve ending within her feeling the exquisite tension of the moment, on fire with needs that were still new to her. Charley looked shyly up at Throttle.

Then, without losing contact with his eyes, she circled her fingers around the thickness of his manhood.

She was fascinated at how when his lean, sinewy buttocks began to move, caused his manhood to move within her fingers.

But, this seemed to cause too much pleasure for Throttle, for too soon he moaned throatily, then placed his hands at her shoulders and urged her away from him.

He drew her against him again, cradling her in his arms, the heat of his passion now pressing into her abdomen.

Holding her tightly, he turned her to lie again on her back. Brushing some strands of her hair back form her brow, he gazed at her with a new look of possession in his eyes. "My love for you is new but very strong," he said passionately. "My sweetheart, tell me honestly that you feel the same."

"I have never been in love before" Charley said, pleasure spreading anew through her body as his fingers kneaded her breasts. "But, I know what I feel for you can only be described as love."

She framed his handsome face between her hands and drew his lips close. "Yes, Throttle," she whispered. "Although this is new to me, my love for you is strong and real."

She clung to him as once again he kissed her. She felt a soft probing at the juncture of her thighs – something hot, something wonderful, and then she understood exactly what was trying to make entrance where one man had attempted to and another had forced himself before.

One of his knees moved her legs apart, and then again she felt the probing. She closed her eyes tightly and clasped her arms around Throttle's neck, opening herself to him, making it easier for what he sought. Yet, he pulled away, stopping what he had began and she had agreed to.

Charley's eyes opened in surprise as Throttle rolled away from her, his hands still at her waist, turning on her side to face him.

He gazed at her naked splendor, his eyes filled with drugged passion, then he looked into her eyes.

"Say that you want me," he said, tracing the line of hr jaw with his finger. "I must hear you say it, before our bodies become one. It's important to know you understand this that we do and want it as badly as I."

"I want you. I love you" Charley said.

Desire was shooting through Charley as his fingers so skillfully awakened her body to even newer sensations. She closed her eyes and threw her head back , sighing, as on of Throttle's hands was now at the core of her womanhood, and began slowly caressing it with his fingertips.

"Yes. Oh god Throttle. Yes" she whispered.

Throttle drew her beneath him. He bent down and kissed her, his palms moving softly and arousingly over her as he once again parted her legs with his knee and began pressing his manhood slowly inside her yielding folds.

Gently he entered her. He could feel the tense tightness of her nearly innocent walls griping him like a vice. He held her tenderly to him and kissed away her discomfort as he made the plunge that finally made her wholly his.

The pain was only brief, causing Charley's body to wince, and then the pain smoothed out to something deliciously sweet.

She twined her arms about Throttle's neck and circled her legs around him, locking them at the ankles, and rode with him, taking from him all that he offered, his strokes within her a steady rocking movement now.

As Throttle's breathing quickened, he moved his mouth from her lips and pillowed his cheek against her full bosom. He closed his eyes and plunged more deeply within her, his fingers digging into the flesh of hips, pulling her tightly against him.

The soft, melting energy was warming him, spreading throughout his body.

Overcome by the unbearably sweet pain, Charley began rolling her head from side to side, the whimpering that came to her ears, her own. She trembled with excitement as Throttle began sucking one of her nipples, then flicked his tongue around its hardness.

She drew in her breath sharply and gave a little cry as he gave one last, hard thrust, his manhood filling her, causing the passion to spill over within her.

She strained her hips up at him when she felt a great shuddering in his loins, thinking that surely meant that he had also reached the same pinnacle of ecstasy that she had just climbed.

Breathing hard, Throttle's body subsided, exhausted, onto hers. He lay there for a moment with her, stroking her womanhood, that still pulsed from the aftermath of her rapture.

And then he rolled away from her. His hands found the soft swell of her breasts. She arched toward him, he parted mouth and closed eyes an invitation to kiss her again.

With a groan, he pulled her against him and kissed her. Neither of them had once thought that this moment would come. Now that it was finally here, they weren't sure what was suppose to happen but, whatever it was they wanted to handle it together.

Charley clung to him, smiling sleepily, and snuggled down under the nest of blankets with him. She moved into his arms and lay close to him, having never felt so much at peace with herself and the world. Closing his eyes, Throttle wrapped his arms around her and slept the best he had in years.

* * *

 **Yay. I actually got this chapter done a day earlier than I expected to. Yankee71, I have actually been on a massive cleaning and reorganizing spree of my entire house...even includes labeling everything (OCD issues). I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you would like to see in the upcoming chapters please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Christmas Fun**

Throttle awoke to the sun light trickling into the room. Lucky for him, his back was to the sun. He heard a low grown and felt the smooth softness of female body laying next to him. Looking down, he saw Charley's auburn tresses splayed out across the pillow behind her. He felt her leg between his legs, one of her arms tossed around his waist, and her head on his arm.

Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek and watched as her thick lashes slowly opened up to reveal her happy blue-green eyes. She smiled as she looked up at him and snuggled closer into his embrace. She felt one of his hands massaging her lower back before allowing his fingers to trace a sensual line to the curve of her hip, pulling her closer to him and allow her to feel the evidence of his desire.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" her murmured into her the gentle curve of her neck before nibbling her sensitive skin.

"Merry Christmas to you too, darling" she groaned as her body bent to his will.

She felt him gently move her onto her back and the blankets being pushed out of the way. His hands moved over her silky, satiny flesh, stroking and teasing her. Charley's breath quickened with yearning as the tip of Throttle's tongue brushed against her throat.

Then, he took her mouth by storm and engulfed her in his muscled arms. She trembled with readiness as she felt the probing of his manhood at the juncture of her thighs, then arched and cried out as he drove in, swiftly and surely, his body soon moving against hers.

She absorbed his bold thrusts, his lips drugging her, the intoxication of his kiss, and the caress of his hands, causing her to be overcome by an unbearable, sweet agony that was pressing in on her heart.

When he slithered his lips down her neck, and he flicked a tongue around one nipple, and then the other, she gave herself up to the ecstasy. She clung to him, her fingers grasping his golden hair and then trailed down his furry back. Then she splayed her fingers against his buttocks and wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her pelvis toward him, drawing him more deeply into her. He pressed endlessly deeper, his mouth moving back to her lips, their tongues tangling through parted lips. Tremors cascaded down Charley's legs.

Throttle paused and looked at her, their eyes locked in an unspoken understanding, and the promise of rapture.

Then Throttle gathered Charley to him, feeling the pleasure mounting within him, ready to go over the edge.

One last, deep plunge inside her, and the spinning sensation rose up and flooded him. He felt the intensity of his passion exploding through every cell of his body.

A surge of tingling heat spread though Charley. Her head rolled and she emitted a cry of joy as the fire began exploding within her.

Afterward, they clung to each other, breathing hard, sweating pearling on her skin and his fur was mildly damp.

"I love you, Charley" Throttle finally admitted as he brushed a damp, errant lock of hair away from her face.

"And I love you, Throttle" Charley finally admitted as she kissed his chest.

"We better get dressed and act like we really want to be a part of the festivities" Throttle chuckled as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"And, we also need to get cleaned up" she chuckled as she moved over to knee behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders, nibbling on his ear and neck.

"If you keep that up, we won't be doing anything more than me mating with you again. Not that it would be a big deal for me and apparently you as well" he chuckled as he felt the gentleness of her caresses. He couldn't believe that she was causing him to become aroused again, even though they had just finished mating. Twice this morning.

"You're right. Would you like me to help you get washed up?" she chuckled as she slowly got out of bed and sauntered her naked body to be directly in front of him, causing him to look up and smile.

"You're being very naughty this morning. I think you might find a lump of coal in your stocking" he chuckled as he continued to look over the beautiful female who had given herself to him this morning.

"I know but, you still haven't answered my question" she gave him a very sassy smile as she waited for him to gain some composure.

"Yes but, no funny business" he chuckled he he followed her into the bathroom, got the bath started and they both sat down in the massive tub together. Holding onto to each as though they would never see each other again.

 **P.O.V.**

As Carbine sat on her bed, she over heard Throttle and Charley's laughter in his bathroom. She seethed with rage at the thought of the human female having her way Throttle. She couldn't believe that Charley would even dare to mate with a spoken for male. But, she also couldn't believe that he would even insist on making a human female his concubine.

She had overheard them early this morning when they finally made their way back to the castle. She recalled their passionate moans and groans. She knew that Throttle had mated with Charley and that she had enjoyed the sensation of it all.

That was the final straw in Carbine's book. She planned on making sure that Charley would never have Throttle. Even if it meant breaking all the laws and going against what she had been ordered to do. She had every intention of making Throttle her own and was not about to allow some pathetic human take what was hers.

Tossing the covers aside and then throwing them onto the floor, she got out of bed and went to her bedroom door. Opening it, she saw two new guards posted outside her door. They barely even gave her a second glance as she glared at them.

"Where's my breakfast? I demand it to be brought to my room" she growled and then slammed her door. She heard one of them relay the message to one of the servants, who quickly made her way to inform the cook of her demands.

Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the bath water and pour some fragrant bath salts into the hot water. She planned to lure Throttle into her web of sensuality by using every trick that she could think of to make him want her over Charley.

As the bath began to fill, she walked over to her closet and rummaged through all her dresses, tossing each and every one of them either onto the bed or down onto the floor. She wanted to wear the perfect dress that would compliment her figure and make any hot blooded male desire her. She finally found the perfect dress at the back of her closet. She decided to wear a long and very tight, scarlet red, strapless dress that had trumpet style ruffles from the hips down.

"Who is it?" she shouted as she laid the elegant flock on the back of her vanity chair.

"Your breakfast, Princess Carbine" came the sound of Franny's voice from behind the door.

"Well, don't just stand there. Bring me my meal!" she sharply ordered and watched as the old mouse opened the door and a younger female brought her meal into the room, placing the silver tray on onto the vanity.

"Will there be anything else, Princess?" Franny was probably one of the few individuals who wasn't afraid to stand her ground against the rude young female.

"That will be all, for now. I will require assistance after my meal and bath" Carbine stated as she walked over to her meal, tea with cheese croissants, her personal favorite dish.

"I'll send someone up with fresh towels" Franny calmly stated as she ushered for the young female to follow her out before Carbine had any other ideas.

Carbine watched as the two women left, Franny slamming the door behind her. She growled at the old woman's arrogance and audacity. She knew once she was crowned Queen, she would rid herself of the meddlesome woman.

After finishing her meal, she stripped out of her nightgown, tossed it onto all the clean clothes from her closet, and sat down in her bath. Her anger against Charley burned hotter than the bath water. She groaned when she heard a knock on Throttle's door and felt as though this was further humiliation against her.

P.O.V.

"Good morning, Throttle. Charley" Franny smiled as she walked into his bedroom and saw that Charley was wearing one of his frilly poet shirts while Throttle wore only a pair of black silk boxers.

"What are you smiling about, Miss Franny?" Throttle asked when he noticed the head housekeeper's broad smile as she placed a large tray of food onto the bed.

"It's about time" Franny said as she gave Throttle a warm hug.

"I'll go get your dress and help you get ready" Franny nodded to Charley, knowing that there was really no way for the young girl to sneak out of the room without being caught.

"Thank you Franny. You really are the best" Charley smiled, blush lightly tinting her cheeks as she ate a crumpet.

"I know I am. Now, you two had best start acting like you're getting ready for public consumption" she cheerfully stated as she left the room and went to grab all of Charley's items for the day, all the while she was humming a happy tune.

"Throttle?" Charley softly questioned as she watched him get dressed in very regal attire for meeting all the noble lords and ladies of Mars.

As always, while he was at the palace, he had to dress like a nobleman, Which meant he had to always look his best. Today he chose to dress in an attractive emerald-green jacket that was a classic renaissance-era style, and was obviously hand-crafted from the highest quality, rich antique velvet fabric. It was unlike typical velvet fabrics, this velvet fabric was lusterless. Gold lace trim decorated the front, back, shoulders, collar, and cuffs of this jacket. There were also gold buttons, which matched the gold trim perfectly. The sleeves of the jacket were full-length and fitted to the arm. They ended in cuffs decorated with additional gold buttons and matching lace trim. The jacket came to barely above the knees and was fully lined in matching satin. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt underneath and a pair of emerald-green knee-breeches.

For shoes, he ended up choosing a pair of comfortable looking boots. The stylish looking boots were perfect for wearing all day. They were a folded over cuff, mahogany-brown leather boots with lace down the sides for a custom fit. They were ornamented with a contrasting toe cap, back seam, and fleur-de-lis accents, giving these boots an elegant style. The leather featured a distressed look for an amazing addition to his outfit.

"Yes, gorgeous" he looked over at Charley, looking so small in one of his over-sized shirts. She was sitting on the bed, her long red hair cascading sensually all around her as she sipped on some tea.

"I wish things could be different for us" she gave him a ghost of a smile as she placed her empty cup on his nightstand and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Me to. But, I promise you, all the memories we've made together will always be right here in my heart" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and took one of her hands to lay on his chest.

"Same here. These past few weeks have been the most wonderful time of my life, especially in the last four years" she sniffled as she laid her head on his shoulder as his tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his arms.

"I know you're right about that" he began to say. "Make me a promise sweetheart."

"What kind of promise?" she inquired as she looked up at him through slightly bloodshot eyes.

"That if you're..." he began to say but, couldn't get the words out through his own sadness.

"I promise to let you know" she hadn't even thought about that early this morning but, it was a sobering thought that she could be carrying the son or daughter of a prince after being intimate.

"Don't tell me in person. Send a letter. I don't trust but a few individuals and I would rather the child be raised outside of the palace. Free from all of this. I make this vow that I will do my part to look after you" he said as he took the hand on his chest and brought it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

"I promise" she whispered, tilting her head and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Alright you two love birds, Throttle, your mother is asking for you. Charley, my dear, I need to help you get ready for the day's festivities" Franny, as usual, had no problems giving orders to Throttle. She held Charley's dress and shoes in her arms.

Charley's dress was an under dress and an over dress. The under dress is made out of a blue satin silk, with ethereal chiffon over it, the overdress is light crushed velvet. The bodice was made of the same blue satin silk and covered with soft Rosebud Lace. The bodice had medieval braids making the cross around them which continued to the back of the body in a very flattering V. There was also a lovely lace border which acted as the trim to the open V shaped back. The skirt of the under dress was made of sky blue satin with ethereal chiffon overlaying it. Its sleeves were delicately beaded and had embroidered lace. For shoes, Franny brought in a matching pair of low heels that were made out of the same material as her dress for a perfect match.

"Yes ma'am" Throttle chuckled as swiftly bent down to pick up Charley's necklace and then handed it to her. He figured she would want to wear it this evening.

"Thank you" she whispered as she held the box to her chest and smiled as she watched Throttle leave the room.

"Come on, Miss Charlene. Let's get you ready. Guests will be arriving in about an hour and need to be there to greet them and be introduced to all of them" Franny said as she patted the vanity chair and watched as the young girl sat down.

"How many people are suppose to be here?" Charley inquired as she felt Franny run a silver paddle brush through her now dry waves.

"Oh, close to fifty guests" Franny stated without even batting an eye at the large number.

"Fifty! Wow! That's a lot" Charley exclaimed as she watched Franny work her magic on getting her hair up into a formal up style.

Franny used her natural volume and waves to her advantage. She ended up doing a vintage french twist where the rolled portion sat low on her slender neck and she added lots of volume on top of her crown creating a bouffant. Around the sides of her face, she allowed a few wispy strands to be free. As always, Franny added a ton of bobby and hair pins along with loads of hair spray.

"Wow. You're amazing as always. I love it" Charley exclaimed as she looked at herself in the vanity.

"Let's get you dressed and down stairs" Franny stated as she held up Charley's dress and helped her into it.

"It's beautiful" Charley said as she twirled around the room before putting the shoes on.

"Last but not least, your necklace" Franny said as she helped Charley put it on. In her mind, it added the finishing touch.

"Thank you Franny. You're like a fairy godmother...a miracle worker" Charley said as she took one last look at herself before getting ready to leave the room.

"Oh pish posh. The cake was already baked...all I did was add some frosting" Franny said as she ushered Charley out of the bedroom.

"Wish me luck" Charley whispered as she looked down the stairs, into the main hall, and saw that Carbine was already there. Charley had to admit, Carbine looked like a gorgeous doll, found under the tree for a special girl, all dressed in red satin with long, flowing, shiny raven hair.

"You don't need it. You have all the luck anyone could ever ask for" Franny said as she escorted Charley down to hall to assist in greeting people as they entered.

"Thank you" Charley murmured as she joined Throttle.

"You look amazing!" Throttle said as he bowed to Charley

"So do you, my lord" Charley smiled as she curtsied to Throttle.

"Exquisite necklace, my dear" Melisande politely said as she looked at Charley with new eyes. She had always had a feeling that the young girl looked familiar but, now seeing her completely dressed up with that necklace, she was hit with a sudden sense of de'ja vue.

"Thank you, your majesty" Charley softly stated, curtsying to Melisande.

"Come, we must greet our guests" Melisande softly commented as she ushered Throttle, Carbine, and Charley to the front door to greet everyone. She made sure to position Throttle between Charley and Carbine. She also had Lord Stoker stand beside Carbine in order to keep an eye on her behavior.

As the guests began to grace the castle with their presence, the females curtsied while the males bowed. Surprisingly, Carbine was on very good behavior and didn't make a fool out of herself. All the males stated that they were having a hard time trying to decide as to whether Carbine or Charley was the prettier.

It took about an hour for all the guests to enter. Charley's legs and arms were worn out by all the movement. Her throat felt a bit sore but, Throttle grabbed her a class of water before they walked into the dining room. She saw that everyone was standing, waiting on the King and Queen to enter and be seated. Throttle and Charley sat next to each on the Queen's end of the table while Carbine and Stoker sat on the opposite side of the table across from them. As soon as Melisande and the King were seated, everyone else sat down.

Charley watched as the first of seven courses was brought out to everyone. The first course was an herd infused cream cheese on top of a piece of toasted crostini. The second one was a creamy lobster bisque. Number three was a small plate of baked button mushrooms stuffed with breadcrumbs and seasonings. Next was a tangy Greek salad with olives, lettuce, red onions, and feta cheese. The main course was a piece of grilled pork tenderloin medallions with a side of creamed spinach. For dessert, they were served a small slice of velvety chocolate cake with a glass of sweet port wine. Last but, not least was a small plate of bite-sized French macarons. That final plate signaled the end of the meal but, everyone had to wait for the King and Queen to stand before being dismissed to the ballroom.

Overall, it took almost three hours from start to finish to serve every person each of the seven courses. Charley did her best to persevere through the plates of food, even though each course was small.

She was actually surprised that Carbine was being incredibly nice to her. She even made polite conversion with her. Charley gathered that Christmas brought out the best in Carbine but, didn't put too much faith in. Several of the guests who sat nearest to her even made polite conversation with her.

As Throttle escorted Charley into the ballroom, she couldn't help but feel some apprehension as people stared at her. They were complete strangers to her, even though she had been introduced to all of them but, she still didn't feel completely comfortable.

Plus, there was also a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she was having difficulty shaking. Giving her head a brief shake, she pushed the odd feeling to the back of her mind and made a vow to enjoy the party.

She watched as Throttle and Carbine were introduced to the crowd of people as the soon to be newlyweds. They all clapped their congratulations for the young couple, which even included herself. The first dance of the evening was for them. Charley chuckled on the inside as she watched Throttle's eyes focus on her instead of his intended female.

After they finished dancing, Throttle escorted Carbine back over to Stoker and then quickly made his way over to Charley. Holding his hand out to her, she gladly placed her hand in his and joined him out on the dance floor.

 **I see your face and feel your heartache  
I see the trace of the tears you have cried  
The silent sound of the heart left unspoken  
You were strong enough to hide  
**

Throttle placed his right hand on her shoulder blade while Charley put her left hand is on his upper arm. She knew exactly which dance they were going to do because, they had been practicing it for the past few weeks in preparation for tonight. Even Melisande assisted Charley in getting the dance moves correct.

"Ready?" Throttle softly asked with a smile.

"Absolutely" Charley stated and gave him a warm smile, letting him know that she was more than ready to show off her moves.

 **All your life, no one's ever shown you  
What it's really like to have someone to hold you**

Throttle took his left foot and moved it forward. Then, he took his right foot and placed it so that it was parallel to his left one and so that the width was a little wider than his shoulders. He brought his feet together. He stepped back with his right foot and then place his left foot parallel and a little wider than his shoulders. Then, he brought his feet back together. Charley mirrored his actions to a tee with each move he made, leading her across the dance floor in an elegant waltz movement.

With each movement they made, they felt eyes upon them. It didn't take long before those eyes became bodies as they were joined on the dance floor.

"Looks like we started something" Charley softly giggled as Throttle cautiously danced them away from the group and towards the indoor garden.

 **In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away  
I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm  
Your shelter from the rain  
And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness  
All of the pain  
And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love**

Once they finally made their way to the garden, Throttle escorted her to the center where a full moon shown through the rounded glass ceiling onto a concrete bench. Throttle helped to sit down and then he joined her.

"Charley?" it sounded more like a question as he held a hand out.

"Yes Throttle" she answered as she placed a hand in his.

"I wish you didn't have to leave but, I know you need to see your mom and dad" he admitted. He felt nervous at being with her at this moment.

 **We search this world for a little compassion  
For just one look through the eyes of a child  
For one more chance to be a believer  
While there's still a chance in time**

"I know but, I can't stay here. It would be very wrong. Even more so than what we've already done" she was said at having to leave tomorrow but, didn't want to think about that at this moment.

"If I told you that I would be willing to give up my crown and title just to spend the rest of my life with you, what would you say?" he had to ask.

"I would love it but, that would be impossible" she didn't even know what they would do or where they would go or even how they could afford to do anything.

"Charley, will you marry me?" he finally blurted out as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

All your life no one there beside you  
Close your eyes and let this moment find you

Charley gasped in awe of the engagement ring he was presenting her with. It was a halo diamond engagement ring made of eighteen karat white gold set with a round cut fancy yellow diamond accompanied by natural diamond accents. The total carat weight of it was almost three carats.

"Are you sure?" she had to know if he really wanted to marry her and leave his world of luxury behind.

"If you're willing to marry me than I am sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said with his charming smile.

"Then my answer would have to be yes. Yes, I'll marry you" she grinning from ear to ear as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

 **In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away  
I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm  
Your shelter from the rain  
And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness  
All of the pain  
And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love**

Placing the ring box back into his pocket, he stood up and helped Charley to stand up.

"We should get back inside before we're missed. This is going to be our last day in the palace. Tomorrow, we're going home" he whispered as he bent down to kissed her but, backed off when he felt a sting on his neck.

"Throttle? Are you okay? Ouch!" Charley exclaimed as she too felt something sting her neck.

Before they both realized what was going on, they fell to their knees and passed out onto the ground.

 **High above the world where dreams are sailing  
Far beyond the brightest shinin' star  
Where everything you've waited for is waiting**

"Time to end this" came the sound of Carbine's voice as she walked out of the shadows with several of her guards.

"I'll handle her first. She won't remember a thing by the time I'm through with her. After I'm done with her, take her back to where she was originally found in Gaia. I don't want to ever see her face again" Carbine seethed the order as one of her guards lifted Charley up into his arms. Leaning over the human girls head, her antenna glowed bright red as she began erasing her memories up until prom night.

"Good, now, take her home" she ordered as she yanked the necklace off Charley's neck so she would never question where she had been. She knew Throttle had bought it for Charley because, her spy had told her all about it.

 **In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away  
I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm  
Your shelter from the rain  
And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness  
All of the pain  
And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love**

"Now, your turn. You will never remember that tart" Carbine growled as she got ready to erase Throttle's memories but, was interrupted by his bike coming to an almost late rescue along with Modo and Vinnie.

"Stop!" Modo barked the order as he tackled several of Carbine's guards along with Vinnie going after the ones that remained.

""Alright sweetheart. Where's Charley?" Vinnie growled as he grabbed Carbine roughly by her upper arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Carbine lied as she looked up at Vinnie.

 **I'll keep you far from harm here in the arms of love**

"What's going on?" Melisande inquired as she walked into the garden and saw several guards unconscious along with her son.

"Charley's missing and this bitch knows where she is" Vinnie was beyond caring about his foul language as he shoved Carbine to the ground.

"Carbine, what have you done?" Melisande inquired as she looked at the still glowing antenna on her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Carbine growled as she looked up at the queen without an ounce of remorse in her eyes.

"Lock her and the guards up" Melisande ordered as several more of the royal guards came and quickly responded to the Queen's orders.

"Get Throttle to his room" she commanded as she picked up Charley's broken necklace and then walked back into the ballroom.

"What are you going to do?" Modo asked as he and Vinnie lifted Throttle up.

"I'm following a hunch" she said as she firmly grasped the necklace in her hand and proceeded to make her way to the palace library.

After all the rebel guards and Carbine were placed in their respective cells and Throttle was placed into his room with Vinnie and Modo guarding him, Morgan was summoned to the castle by Melisande. He was escorted to the library, where the queen was tearing through the various bookshelves, attempting to locate something.

"You summoned me, my lady" Morgan asked as he bowed before her.

"Yes, I did" she was nearly breathless as she came to stand before him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need your assistance in locating a specific volume on the history of Gaia and its lore" she stated as she went to another shelf and began mumbling each of the titles to herself.

"What does it look like?" he asked as he came to stand beside her and looked at tall wall of books in front of him.

"It's an old book, close to a hundred years in age and it's very heavy. It's old enough to the point that the title is barely legible. It use to say "The History of the Rulers of Gaia"" she said as she continued on her escapade of searching through each shelf of books.

"Okay. This looks like it might take a while. You're going to owe me big time for this" Morgan sighed, heavily as he joined in the search.

"I'm quite sure a large chest of gold coins should suffice" she sighed with a smile.

"Yup, that will work" he agreed to the hefty payment without any hesitation. After all, she was very good at making sure he received his payment in full at the time she says.

"By the way, how was the mead?" she jokingly inquired as her fingers continued to trace across each title.

"It was awesome. I only got through one bottle though before you called me over here" he laughed as he looked at the titles in an attempt to find the right one.

"Excellent. Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a massive book, whose outer cover was worn out. The book was about three feet tall by two foot wide and approximately four inches deep.

"That's a big book!" he exclaimed as he took the massive volume out of her hands and placed it onto a large mahogany desk.

"Thank you" she sighed as she stood over the book and began to carefully opened it. Gently, she turned the pages.

"Why do you need this?" he asked as she watched the female mouse go on a mission to locate a specific page.

"Because of this" she exclaimed as she laid Charley's necklace beside the book and allowed Morgan to examine it.

"It's a necklace" he said, not sure of why it was so important to Melisande.

"It's more than that. Here it is" she said as she found the page she was looking for.

"That looks just like Charley!" he exclaimed when he saw a picture of a young human with the exact same necklace on her neck.

"But, it's not her. Her name was Queen Charlotte of the Crystal Palace. She disappeared almost a hundred years ago and no one knew why. According to this, she ruled Gaia with love and compassion but, several members of the elite society decided that she was too young and needed to marry a royal in order to keep her innocent ideas from clouding what they felt was best for the people. She was twenty-one at the time she went missing and was never seen or heard from again" she said as she lifted the necklace up and compared it to the one in the picture.

"So, you think that Charley might be the heir to the throne in Gaia?" he found it incredible.

"Yes. But, proving it means finding out where Carbine took Charley off to and getting her into the Crystal Palace to prove her legitimacy." Melisande sighed as she sat down in on the desk.

"I can try to work some magic on Carbine and make her talk" Morgan offered, hoping to get another chance to aggravate Carbine.

"I doubt she'll talk to you. I just don't understand why she's behaving like this. I know Lord Stoker didn't raise her to act this way. Something's not right" she lamented as handed the necklace to Morgan.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he wasn't sure what she was asking.

"I want you to take it to Throttle and give it to him as soon as he awakens. He's going to have to take her there. Also, give him this" she said as she ripped the pages out of the book and gave them over to Morgan.

"I have a bad feeling" she admitted as she watched Morgan fold up the pages and placed them with the necklace into his inner pocket that had a zipper.

"It's going to be okay" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that?" she turned with a start when she heard the loud sound of gun fire and people screaming.

"I'll go see" he was going to his pistol.

"NO! Go this way. Follow it and it will lead you to upper level in Throttle's bathroom. You need to get him out of here and find Charley" Melisande ordered as she pushed one of the wall sconces and a doorway appeared.

"What about you?" he couldn't just leave her here to be captured.

"Go. That's an ordered. No one know you're here...save for a select few whom I trust" she said as she gave him a shove and quickly pressed the button, sealing him inside the corridor in order to complete the mission she assigned to him.

"There she is" Carbine pointed as the library doors were blown open and several Plutarkian guards marched into the room.

"Really, Carbine, you could have at least knocked" Melisande sarcastically stated as she walked towards the agitated female.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. Between taking care of hubby and taking my son to the doctor's, my week's been really packed. If anyone has any questions, comments or things that they would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

 **Gaia - Midnight**

Charley groaned as she rolled onto her side. Looking around at her surroundings, she realized that she must have passed out in the park. Rubbing her neck, she realized that her mother's necklace was missing. Panic coursed through her veins as she looked around in the grass for it and then came to the conclusion that she wasn't wearing her prom dress.

"What happened?" she whispered as her hands began to shake and then something caught her attention on her left finger. It was an unusual ring that she knew didn't belong to her.

"Oh gosh. I need to get home before papa and mom start to worry" she mumbled to herself as she shakily stood up.

Lifting the hem of her new and very elegant dress, she noticed her shoes matched the dress perfectly. As she slowly made her way through the park, Charley noticed that several things were different. She saw that the playground had been upgraded and many benches were added along with many lights. She also noticed a brick pathway and opted to walk on it so not to ruin her shoes.

It was at this point that she noticed a set of bathrooms had also been added. Walking into the women's restroom, she came to stand in front of a mirrored sink. Looking up into the mirror, she noticed her hair was pulled back in a french twist with several long strands hanging along the sides of her face. She barely recognized herself and began to wonder even further as to what was going on.

Walking back outside, she saw a pay phone but, she didn't have any cash on her and was scared to make a collect call but, she needed her father at that moment to help her make sense of everything. Picking up the phone, she made the call to the garage and prayed that he wouldn't be upset with the bill.

"Garage" came the sound of her father's voice on the end.

"Papa" she barely breathed into the speaker.

"Who is this?" he could barely make out the voice but, he could have sworn it was Charley.

"It's me, Papa!" she cried into the speaker.

"Charley! Where are you baby?" his voice was filled with panic and tears at the sound of her voice.

"I'm in the park and I don't know what's going on" she was frightened and shaking as she gripped the phone tightly in her hand.

"Stay right where you are and I'll be there in under ten minutes" he ordered, knowing that Charley was beyond scared at this moment.

"Okay. I'm near these new bathrooms" she stated as she started to sniffle.

"Alright. Stay there" he ordered a second time to make sure she understood what he was telling her. Hanging up the phone, he quickly grabbed the tow truck keys and raced out the door. Luckily, her mother was asleep so, he didn't have to say anything until he got back home.

But, right now, his daughter needed a hero to save her.

He left several black tire tracks as he squealed tires on the pavement, racing along through the late night. He couldn't believe it. His daughter finally found her way home after being gone for four years. Wiping away the tears that were beginning to drip down his cheeks, he could hardly contain his excitement as he finally made it to the park.

Quickly, he jumped from the parked vehicle and made his way over to the bathrooms. Sitting there, on a bench, under the light of the lamp, was a gorgeous young woman, all by herself. He watched as she lifted her head and turned to face him. It was Charley!

"Papa!" she rapidly rose and ran to him.

"Charley! Oh God baby girl! Where have you been?" he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean? I was walking home from prom and I must have passed out" she said, not sure of anything anymore.

"Charley, sweetie. You've been missing for four years" he said.

 **P.O.V. - A cave on the outskirts of the city**

"Throttle! Throttle" Morgan barked at his friend as he shook him awake.

"What? What the hell just happened?" Throttle asked, realizing that they were no long in the palace.

"Carbine took over the castle. Charley's missing. And right now, it's just you, me, and our bikes in this cave away from the city" he said.

"What? You better start from the beginning because, that was all over the place bro" he was beyond feeling odd. One minute he was asking Charley to be his wife and the next he was waking up in a cave with Morgan.

"Long story short. Carbine and a few of her guards drugged both you and Charley. She had the guards take her someplace. I don't know where as of yet. Melisande, and anyone who sided with you two love birds had been placed under arrest and thrown into the dungeon. Apparently, rumor has it, that the king is really pissed with how Carbine handled Charley. I don't know why on that either. Look dude, I don't know why your dad and Carbine have teamed up with the Plutarkian empire but, we need to find a way to save our people" it was very sobering to finally sit down and explain to Throttle what happened while he was out.

"Wow! Why would they do that? Anything else?" his main concern now was trying to find a way to free his people from slavery.

"Oh! Yeah. Before your mother shoved me into one of the secret passages, she handed these items over to me and told me to hand them over to you" he said, reaching inside his vest and handing over the necklace and the sheet of paper to Throttle.

"Wow! That looks just like Charley" he was astonished at the incredible likeness of the woman in the picture to Charley.

"Her majesty remembered reading about this girl and told me to make sure you got this" he said as he reached over and grabbed two root beers, handing one to Throttle.

"I guess we better locate Charley first and see if she is the one" he hoped that he could find her in time.

"There is another problem" Morgan stated as he opened his drink.

"What is it?" Throttle questioned as he took a long swig from his bottle.

"Carbine, in her infinite wisdom, wiped out part of Charley's memory. As far as I know, Charley won't remember you or ever having been enslaved. She has four years worth of memory that's been completely wiped out" he sadly stated as he looked at Throttle.

"Carbine tampered with her memory!? That's so illegal!" he found it incredible that Carbine would go to such extreme lengths to destroy Charley.

"Yeah. I'm sorry bro" he said.

"Don't worry. I have my memories of her and besides, the procedure isn't one hundred percent effective on any individual due to the fact that some of the memories slip through a person's subconscious" Throttle remembered reading up on how ineffective the procedure was and that it could possibly make some think that they were going insane, hence the reason why it was outlawed years ago.

"Explain. I want to make sure I understand what you're saying" Morgan calmly stated, hoping that there may be a way to find and save Charley.

"Basically putting it, some people will have visions during sleep. Others may see things that aren't really there. And some, may even hear voices. All of these will stem from their missing memories that actually get locked away because, they are never fully erased. They're just dumped into the subconscious area with a temporary lock" Throttle said as he finished his drink.

"Really? So, there might be a chance?" Morgan questioned.

"There's always a chance. Right now, we need to figure out where Carbine could have dumped Charley off at" he said as he stood up and then mounted his bike.

"I'm with you. Should we split up?" he asked, mounting his own bike.

"Yes. We can cover more ground that way. We also need to find out if any Freedom Fighters made it out of the city and gather them up. We're going to need as many able bodies as possible to fight and win back our home" Throttle said as he held out his hand to Morgan.

"Yes sir. I'm with you" Morgan accepted the Prince's hand and gave it a hard shake.

They quickly rode out and each of them went in search of their people and possible information on Charley's whereabouts. Neither of them knowing whether they would succeed.

 **P.O.V. - The castle**

"You sent for me?" Carbine questioned as she stood in front of the king.

"Yes, I did" the king coolly said as he removed his mask and revealed his true Plutarkian self, Lord Camembert.

"What do you need from me, father?" she inquired with a saucy smile.

"I need you to explain to me why you deliberately disobeyed my orders when it came to the human female" he asked, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"I didn't think you mind me ridding us of that pathetic human. She's worthless. Besides, I removed her memories. When she wakes up, she won't remember a thing" she stated as she looked over at Melisande, who had a chain wrapped around her neck as she sat on the cold marble floor next to Lord Camembert.

"You may beautiful to look at but, you lack common sense. That girl is far from pathetic as you so freely state" he growled as he pulled on Melisande's chain, causing her to cough.

"I don't understand. Why is she so important? You only informed me that I had to marry Prince Throttle to secure the kingdom. You never bothered to mention anything about Charley" she was infuriated that no one trusted her with any information.

"Because, I needed her to marry your half-brother and secure the kingdom of Gaia" he bellowed.

"Why are you doing this Carbine?" Melisande finally spoke up. She had had enough of being kept in the dark.

"Well, my beautiful wife, I will tell you exactly what happened and why" he pulled her chain up, bringing her to face him.

"You're not my husband. You disgust me" she would do everything she could to to show her disdain.

"Oh. I am your husband and I'm going to tell you the story of how it all happened. You see, once upon a time, there was a king whom you were supposed to marry but, I took him out of the equation and took you for my own. Little did I realize at the time that you were already pregnant with that rebel's bastard child and not my own. But, as soon as young Throttle was born, I figured it out. Since he wasn't my own flesh and blood, and I had a daughter from another relationship, I figured that the two of them could wed without any issues and thereby secure my legacy" he began to tell Melisande.

"Then, lo and behold, just my luck, Charley appears up at the palace. I had hoped that you wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out. But, you did. Charley is the Queen of Gaia. You see, I also have a son as well that I was planning on wedding off to her several years but, he's an idiot when it comes to the the greater good of our people. But, being that my sweet prodigy erased her memories of the past four years, I may get a second chance to repair the damages that were done" he finished stated.

"You sick and twisted troglodyte. I'll see you both hanged for this" Melisande had no problems airing out her grievances to a false king.

"I doubt that" he said, pulling the struggling queen closer to him, forcing her to accept his hand stroking her face.

"LIMBURGER!" the king yelled.

"Yes, your melodious one. You bellowed?" questioned a Plutarkian guard as he entered the throne room and made a deep bow before the king.

"I did. Contact my son in Gaia. Tell him to move forward with my original plan. Seek out and woo Charley and then marry her as I had originally ordered" Camembert barked.

"Yes sire. As you wish" he said, bowing once more and then exiting the room.

"Where's the real Carbine?" Melisande finally put it together that the fake one was wearing a mask.

"She's also safe and sound but, not here" Camembert stated, shoving the queen back down to the floor.

 **P.O.V. Gaia - Limburger Tower**

"My father wants me to do what again?" came the voice of Jack McCyber as he sat down on one of the over-sized chairs in the meeting room and then looked out the window.

"Charley's home. He wants you to go court Charley and marry her with due haste" came the sound of Limburger's voice.

"Charley's back in town. Look, she doesn't like me like that" Jack said as he watched the clouds roll by the window.

"He says it doesn't matter. Your sister erased her memories of the last four years, so there will be no problem. Also, you will obey his order and do as you are told" Limburger bellowed before slamming the phone down on the hook, effectively terminated the conversation.

"Is there a problem, sir?" came the sweet voice of a young, gray furred, black haired mouse as she placed a tray of doughnuts and coffee onto the table.

"Yes, Carbine, there is a problem" he sighed, heavily, as he stood up and came to stand behind the young female. Wrapping his arms around Carbine's shoulders, he inhaled her feminine scent and kissed her cheek. He had already fallen head over heels in love with her and didn't want to be a part of his father's schemes.

Carbine had been kidnapped and enslaved when she was seventeen. Lord Camembert said it was important that Jack's sister took her place and secure their future within the kingdom. His father had been the first male to be intimate with the true princess. He used and tossed the girl out like she was no more than a piece of trash. He told Jack, a couple of months ago, that he could have her for fun and, within minutes of meeting Carbine, Jack fell in love with her and wanted to be with no one else. He apologized for his father's mistreatment of her and promised her that he would treat her like the princess he felt as though she was. He later learned that she was a real princess who had been taken from her home and replaced with his sister. When Jack questioned his father about it, Lord Camembert didn't deny any of it.

"What is it?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"It appears Charley's back in town and father wants me to resume his mission. It's not what I what I want to do" he said, kissing he cheek as he felt the warmth of his hand on his arm.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to do the right thing for all of us" he resolved to go against his own kind and fight for what was right, even if it meant going against his father.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I finally am able to get back onto writing on a more frequent basis and hopefully will be able to post more chapters at a faster rate. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or something that you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22: Who? What? Where? Why? And How?**

As her father, Hunter, drove home, Charley looked out the window of the truck at how different Gaia looked. She didn't remember anything and it didn't help knowing that her father had just told her that she had been missing for four years.

"Baby, we're going to find out what happened. Tomorrow, we'll go to the hospital and see what the doctors have to say" he did his best to comfort his daughter, who looked so different but, was still his little girl.

"Okay papa" she turned to look at him, tears forming around the edges of her eyes.

"Your mom is going to be so happy to see you" he mentioned as he took a quick glance down at her left hand, that was resting in her lap, and noticed a unique ring sitting on her ring finger.

"I can't wait to see mom" she said as they pulled up to the garage door and he father turned the truck off. She saw the kitchen door open and her mom walk outside. Her once slightly gray hair was now almost stark white from those years of worrying about her daughter.

"Late night breakdown?" she asked and then gasped when she saw a young, richly dressed girl step out of the passenger side.

"Not exactly" he said as he held out his hand to Charley and she accepted it.

"Charley?" her mother, Chasity, gasped as she stepped into the light of the street lamp.

"Mama" Charley murmured as she practically jumped into her mother's arms and felt them wrap around her, comforting and safe.

"Where have you been?" she sobbed as she stroked her daughter's back as they each shed tears of joy and sadness.

"I don't know. I can't remember" Charley whimpered into her mother's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, gently moving her away to look at Charley's face.

"Now's not the time. We'll deal with everything tomorrow. For now, we all need to get some rest" Hunter stated as he led them into the kitchen and locked the door.

"But..." Chasity began to question but, one look from him made her rethink what she was going to say.

"Why don't you take Charley to her room and help her get out of that dress" he suggested to his wife and she escorted Charley back up to her bedroom.

The stress of Charley being missing for those years had taken its toll on her physically as well as mentally. There hadn't been a day that went by that she didn't stay awake for hours hoping and praying that their little girl would find her way home. Now that she finally came home, it led to more confusion due to her losing four years of memories.

"Wow. Nothing's changed" Charley had anticipated with the revelation of being missing that they would have changed her room but, they didn't.

Her room was eight by ten feet with a small reach in closet. Her walls were still covered with mint green paint, a white ceiling, and white floral designs stamped all over the place. Her twin bed had clean sheets and blankets on it with her old pillows. At the foot of the bed was her teddy bear that her father had won for her just after she was born. Her small oak nightstand still doubled as a dresser next to her bed. There was also a large mirror above the nightstand.

"It's just as it was on prom night" Charley lamented as she looked around the room, as though seeing it for the first time even though to her it was just a few hours ago.

"I didn't change anything. I wanted it to look like it did when you left" Chasity said as she made a motion with her hand for Charley to turn around so she could help her out of the dress.

"Mama, I swear I don't know what happened. I don't know where I've been or what I've done" Charley's voice was raspy as she spoke.

"I believe you. Maybe a good night's rest will help" she tried to sound hopeful but it was difficult, as she unzipped Charley's dress and then gasped when she saw multiple healed marks on her daughter's back.

"What is it?" she heard the gasp and became very concerned because, she could hear her mother crying.

"Where have you been?" she didn't mean to ask the question aloud but, it fell out before she had a chance to stop herself.

"What do you mean?" Charley inquired as she turned her head back to look at her bare back. She gasped when she saw all the healed crisscross marks across her back and then she shivered with uncertainty at the fact that she didn't know where she had been.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" Chasity was obviously visually shocked by how many flattened welts were across her child's back and as Charley slid her dress down, she saw more across the backs of her legs.

"Don't be. This isn't anyone's fault but, the person who did this to me" Charley stated as she reached into her night stand and pulled out a pale blue cotton tee shirt. She quickly dressed in order to cover up the majority of the damage that had been done to her.

"Get some sleep Charley. We'll see you in the morning" she said as she left the bedroom and headed back to her own room, still shocked by what she had just seen. She informed Hunter of what she had just witnessed and he was obviously upset by it but, agreed that there was nothing they could do about it at this point in time.

Charley looked in the mirror and began to pull all the pins out of her hair, finally seeing how long it truly was. Running her fingers through the long tresses, she could see that it was very healthy looking and didn't have a single split end. She even looked at the skin on her face and saw that it had a nice healthy glow to.

She turned her over head light off, she pulled back the covers, and laid down. As she laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling, she began to wonder what actually did happen to her. Whatever it was, it must have been really traumatic. But, something else must have happened because, she was wearing some sort of engagement ring on her finger. She ran her fingers over the large and very elegantly designed ring and felt a sense of peace wash over her. Rolling over onto her side, she closed her eyes and did her best to get some sleep.

 **Morning**

The next morning, Charley awoke in her bed and heard her mom and dad talking in the kitchen. Deciding she had slept enough, Charley arose and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and walked to the kitchen. She saw her father having some coffee and her mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning princess" Hunter said as he watched as she grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard and filled it.

"Morning papa" she said as she added a little bit of milk and sugar to her drink before sitting down at the table.

"When did she start doing that?" Chasity softly questioned once she realized that Charley was only holding the cup handle with two fingers and her thumb, her other two fingers were away from the cup. She also noticed that Charley sat up straight and tall instead of being hunched over. Even her chin was tilted up.

"When did you start holding your cup like that?" he had no problems asking the question.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Charley was completely unaware of what her parents were asking her.

"Since when did you start sitting and drinking your coffee like that?" Chasity asked, pointing at her daughter's posture and then to her hand.

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I was doing that" and it was the truth. She hadn't realized that her whole physic had changed.

"It's a good thing we're going to the doctor's office today" Chasity mentioned as she turned back to her cooking.

"Well, you and Charley are going to the doctor's. Charley, could you hand me that ring on your finger?" he asked as he held his hand out.

"Sure. Why?" Charley agreed as she pulled the ring off and handed it over to her father.

"I'm going to take this to a jeweler friend of mine and have him take a look at it. He might be able to get some information on where it came from and who purchased it. It may help all us to trace your steps" he stated as he placed the ring in his shirt pocket and then finished his coffee.

"Welp, I'm off to see the jeweler. You two beautiful ladies have fun today and try to stay out of trouble" he chuckled as he gave Charley a hug and kissed her on her cheek and then went over to his wife and kissed her long and hard.

"Get a room" Charley laughed for the first time since she got home.

"Rascal" Chasity laughed and shoved him out of the kitchen.

Charley heard her father rev up his old motorcycle and take off. She hoped today would be a better day.

"Now, let's eat some breakfast and then go see the doctor" she said as she placed a pile of pancakes in front of Charley before joining her.

 **P.O.V.**

As soon as Hunter arrived at the jewelers, The Fiery Phoenix, he began to recall the last time he had been there. It had been when he went to purchase a wedding band for Chasity and wanted something unique. The jeweler, Luke, was a half-breed. He was half Martian and half human. All of him looked human, until the clothes came off and you saw the excessive body hair and he also had a tail.

"Hunter. Long time no see my friend" came the laughter of Luke as Hunter walked through the door.

"I know what you mean" Hunter laughed as he held out his hand and shook Luke's hand.

"How's that gorgeous, foxy wife of yours doing?" Luke had no qualms of asking about Chasity.

"She's doing good" he said, knowing that Luke was a bit of a chatter box.

"Any luck on finding Charley?" Luke finally sobered up enough to ask about his friend's missing daughter.

"Yeah. She came home last night" Hunter was almost in tears at the thought of his little girl finally making it home.

"That's awesome man. You know all of us were worried about that little girl and the misses, she prayed for ya'll to find her. I can't wait to tell her the good news" Luke couldn't believe his ears. Charley was finally home but, he suspected that Hunter was there for more than just a friendly call.

"So, what can I do for you?" Luke asked as he watched Hunter reach into his shirt pocket.

"I need you to tell me about this" he said as he pulled the ring out and showed it to Luke.

"It gorgeous and I'm flattered but, you know my ass is married. Although the gesture is sweet" neither Luke nor Hunter could maintain a straight face as they both fell out laughing.

"You are so not funny" Hunter chuckled as Luke took the ring and placed it on his pinky finger and admired it.

"I know. Well, let me look at this under a microscope and I'll see how much info I can give just based off a visual and then we can go from there" Luke said as he pulled his microscope out and turned the light on to see through the gem.

"Ok." Hunter said as he pulled a stool up to the counter and sat down to watch Luke work.

"This ring is amazing. The clarity of this stone is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Oh!" Luke was excited.

"What" Hunter asked when he noticed his friend's face.

"This ring is engraved on the inside of the band with...wait for it...your daughter's name. Here, take a look for yourself" Luke said, turning the device around for Hunter to look through the lens.

"Wow. So, do you think that this ring was specifically purchased for Charley?" he asked.

"I won't know without further investigation" Luke admitted.

"What are you able to tell me about it?" Hunter asked as he watched Luke put a diamond tester up to the ring and it made a sound on each part of the ring.

"Well, all the gems on here are real diamonds. This, my friend, is a Canary yellow diamond surrounded by clear diamonds. Not a single stone has any inclusions or marks of any kind. The band is one hundred percent pure platinum. Judging by just the center stone, I'd say this ring was purchased and created in Mars. Possibly one of the larger cities. But, you should have already know that by now" Luke knew quite a bit about Hunter's past history.

"Don't remind me. I just wasn't sure of the stone or whether it was of any value" he said as Luke handed the ring back to him.

"Well, now you know. That ring couldn't even be bought by Lawrence Limburger over here. It's a one of a kind piece. Whoever gave it to Charley must really have some big time feelings for her" Luke said as he looked at his friend.

"How long would it take to do an investigation on it?" Hunter knew that if anyone could get the answers to this mystery it was Luke.

"Give me no more than two weeks. I'll make some phone calls and see who's still in business and who can track it down" Luke said, knowing it would take him only a day or two to actually find out but, he always liked giving himself some extra time, just in case.

"Okay. Thanks old friend" Hunter said as he put the ring back into the pocket and left the shop.

"Time to make the donuts" Luke sighed as he grabbed a cup of coffee and pulled out his black book of names from his back pocket. He had a long list of people to call and not all of them were going to be helpful. In fact, most of them disliked him for opting to live in Gaia, hiding among the humans.

 **P.O.V.**

As Charley and Chasity sat in the doctor's office waiting on test results, Charley became very anxious and started getting agitated.

"Charley, are you alright?" Chasity asked as she watched Charley stand up and began pacing the confines of the small room.

"I feel like the walls are closing in on me" Charley responded as she felt her heart begin to race.

"Here, let me open the door. It might help" Chasity said as she got ready to open the door and found the doctor standing on the other side of it.

"Sorry, but, this door has to remain closed at all times. Rules are rules" the doctor stated as he saw his patient pacing the room, acting like a caged animal who was ready to bolt the moment the door opened.

"Charley, do you need something to calm you down. You seem upset" he asked as he watched her actions.

"No. I'm fine" Charley didn't mean to snap but, something about the room was causing her to panic.

"Okay. If you say so" he responded calmly as he flipped the all the pages of her paperwork.

"Well, doctor, what's wrong with her?" Chasity was anxious to find out why her baby had lost four years of her memory and acting very strangely.

"According to all of our tests, we couldn't find a thing wrong with her. We even went so far as to check her system for drugs. Nothing. The only thing that we were able to find out was that she had recently had sex but, that wouldn't cause any problems. It could be stress related. The only thing that it might be is possibly selective memory loss but, I don't know. I guess this is going to be one of those mysteries that we may never figure out" the doctor sounded sympathetic to Chasity's plight but, didn't know how to help either of them.

"Thank you doctor. You've been very helpful" Chasity stated as she ushered Charley out the door and finally outside, where she seemed to finally calm down and was very happy to get in the car.

"We'll keep trying" Chasity mentioned as she got in the car and drove home. They had spent half the day in the office only to be told there was nothing wrong with her. She just hoped that Hunter had better luck than they did.

As soon as they got home, they went into the kitchen to check for any messages. There were several people who wanted to come in tomorrow for basic oil changes on their bikes. Chasity called them all back and scheduled them in. Charley started to make dinner and wondered if she was still able to work on a bike. She quickly made up her mind and decided that maybe work was the best thing for her. Help her get back into the swing of things.

"Charley" came the sound of a male whisper and she turned around. She didn't see anyone and decided that the stress of the day had taken its toll on her.

"Charley" came the voice again and she turned around and saw some blurry form near the door, causing her to gasp.

"Who are you?" she whispered, hoping to not scare her mother.

"Charley" the voice came again and then the apparition disappeared along with the voice.

"Great. Now I'm going crazy" she grumbled to herself as she went back to cooking dinner.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If there is anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, or you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Progress**

"Really? All I want to know is where you think it might have come from. Is that so damn hard?" Luke hated cursing out other jewelers but, he had just spent the last two weeks trying to hunt down the designer of Charley's unique ring.

"Okay. You should know by now that we don't normally give out that kind of information" the Martian female mouse said over the speaker.

"I know that but, this is an emergency situation. I have a customer whose daughter went missing for four years and when she got back, she had no memory of any of it and a Martian ring on her finger" Luke was beyond aggravated at the fact that Martian jewelers were never keen on divulging anyone's information. They were very secretive like that and it drove him crazy.

"I understand your frustration but, you should know that we don't talk to outsiders about others" she sighed as she got ready to hang to the phone up but, quickly had a change of heart.

"You didn't hear this from me but, I did hear a rumor about a unique ring that was made by Evermore and supposedly his number is..." she said and then hung up the phone immediately after divulging the number of the jeweler.

"Thank the Gods. That's progress" he mumbled to himself as he picked up the phone and dial the new number that was given to him. He just prayed that this would be the last person he had to call because, he was rapidly running out of jewelers who would talk to him.

"Evermore" came the sound of a gruff sounding mouse who might have smoked one to many packs of cigarettes.

"Yes. My name is Luke and I work at Fiery Phoenix jewelers" Luke stated as calmly as he could, hoping not to agitate anyone else.

"What do you want?" the mouse inquired, not really in the mood to discuss anything with anyone. At least, not since the Plutarkians took over the city.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with a ring that was brought into me by a customer" he said.

"Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Because, this ring was custom designed for a young human female with her name engraved on the inside band" Luke was trying to maintain control of his temper.

"What's the name?" he asked.

"Charlene Davidson" Luke said.

"Yes, that's my work. What do you need to know?" he asked.

"Everything that you can possibly tell me about it and who the buyer was" Luke sighed with relief at finally lucking up and getting the right designer.

"Why do you need to know who the buyer was?" he questioned, not wanting to divulge personal information about his clients.

"Because, she's here in Gaia with no memories from the last four years" Luke said coolly, hoping not to discuss to much about his clientele.

"The buyer was none other than his royal highness, Prince Throttle. He also had me repair a chain on a necklace that was from Gaia. He said it belonged to her" he stated.

"Anything else?" Luke asked, writing everything down so he could inform Hunter of his findings.

"He also said stated that he was madly in love with her and was going to propose to her on Christmas" he said.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful" Luke said and quickly hung the phone up.

"Thank the Gods that that's finally over with. Next" he grumbled to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed the garage number.

 **P.O.V.**

"Garage, this is Charley speaking" she said as she wiped off a wrench.

"Hey Charley. It's Luke. Is the old man around?" he said, finally glad to be hearing her voice.

"Yes he is. Papa. It's Luke" she said as she handed the phone over to her father.

"Thanks. See if you get that oil change done for me" Hunter said as he took the phone from her.

"Not a problem" she cheerfully said as she aired on the side of caution while walking around the garage.

There were plenty of occasions that she saw glimpses of shadows or heard voices coming from an unknown source, so she played it safe and always double checked herself along with her surroundings. They asked the doctor what could be wrong and he wasn't able to answer them, which left Charley with more questions along with fear.

"Okay. So that's a start. Maybe I need to go to the city and get some answers. I can't. Why the hell not? Oh! Great. Okay. Thanks for the info. Talk to you later" Charley heard her father say as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Charley asked as she took the filter off and allowed the oil to drain into a pan.

"Not much. Got some information on that ring that you still wear" Hunter stated as he pointed to her left hand where the ring sparkled through the oil, grease, and dirt. He knew she wore it in order to possibly help her remember what happened.

"Papa" Charley shook her head and laughed as she put a new filter on and put the oil pan plug back on.

"Well, he gave us something to work with. He said it was a custom order ring from a very wealthy individual in Mars by the name of Throttle" Hunter was hoping that she might remember something off of that. He watched as she looked over at the car that she was working on and she appeared to be thinking. He didn't want to push her too much but, this memory loss was driving everyone crazy, including herself.

"Throttle?" she tested the name on her tongue and somehow it felt right when she spoke it.

"Yes" he said. He prayed that something would help.

"I dreamed about a prince last night but, I don't know if it would be the same person. I'm sorry" a big tear trickled down her cheek as she looked up at her father.

"It's okay. It's actually Prince Throttle who bought the ring for you" he said.

"A prince!" Charley didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that a prince bought her a ring.

"He asked you to marry him on Christmas" he knew by her expression that she didn't know what to think.

"A prince asked me to marry him? Give me a break. No way would some prince ask me to marry him" Charley blew it off and thought her father was picking on her. Opting to work instead of thinking about it, she went back to putting oil into the car and then checked to make sure there was enough.

"Okay" Hunter was at the end of his rope as he watched Charley go back to work. Nothing that he said or did helped with her memories. He knew about the shadows she was seeing and the voices that were only in her head. Of course, the last thing she wanted to believe was that a Prince wanted to marry her.

"Last Chance" Hunter said as he answered the phone.

"Yup. I'll have somebody over there right away to tow your bike back to the shop. Okay. Yeah. I know exactly where you are. Sit tight and one of us will be over there in about fifteen minutes" Hunter stated and then hung up the phone.

"Charley, you up for giving a guy and his bike a lift" he inquired as she finished up and closed the hood.

"Sure, just tell me where and I'll take care of it" she happily said as she gave her father a thumbs up. She couldn't wait to drive the tow truck and be able to tow a bike back to the shop to work on.

Hunter jotted down the biker's location, handed Charley his pistol, and tossed her the tow truck keys. He watched as she hopped into the black Ford F550 king cab that had a flatbed trailer attached to it. He worried that he might not see her again but, he knew that she was also a smart and very capable young woman who knew how to handle pretty much any situation.

Charley watched as her father closed the garage doors up for the evening and started turning on the outside shop lights so she could see what she was doing when she got back. She couldn't believe it, she was finally going out on a service call f or the first time since she got back. She couldn't wait to help somebody and fix a bike.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or things that they would like to see featured in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Memories**

As Charley drove down a couple of back roads, she began to think about what her father had just told her. She was still confused as to how she met a prince and why her mind still felt like a pan full of scrabbled eggs. The only thing she knew for certain was that the ring that she wore on her finger gave her a very good feeling that she couldn't explain.

Looking around at all the buildings that appeared to be in pretty bad shape, she began to wonder why everything looked so dilapidated and when it happened. Even the roads seemed to be in the same state as the buildings. There were holes and cracks all over the place. Even the air seemed to hang heavily around everything.

Refocusing her thoughts back on the present, she thought about her visions and the voices that popped up in her mind. She had spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure it all out and came up blank. Last night, she even dreamed about some science fiction looking anthropomorphic mouse who was, in her mind, pretty sexy looking.

"Good grief, girl, get a hold of yourself" Charley grumbled to herself as she regained control of her thoughts and focused on getting over to the disabled bike.

She finally made it to one of the main roads and saw, right there on the ramp in front of her, the gorgeous bike that was broken down. Pulling up just past the back, she backed the truck up onto the side of the ride, getting as close as she could to the ramp with damaging anything. Stepping out of the truck, she sighed and then made her way over to the bike.

"Excuse me, did you call for a tow?" she hollered at the formidable looking biker as he turned around and she could feel him staring at her through his odd shaped helmet.

"Yes. I did" he said as he approached her and extended his hand in friendship.

"Charley. Charley Davidson" she said as she shook his hand and felt some static run from his hand through her. She felt as though there was something about his touch that felt very familiar and was unable to shake the feeling that she knew him.

"Throttle" he said as he removed his helmet, finally revealing himself to her.

 **FLASHBACK: 30 minutes ago**

"Dammit. Not again" Throttle grumbled as he heard the horrid sound of his other gyro breaking as he made it to the top of the ramp.

He had been in Gaia only a few days and he had been trying to locate where Charley was at. Nobody could give him any answers or they refused to talk to him because he was from Mars. Gritting his teeth, he dismounted his bike and took a look at the latest injury his bike had endured just trying to get to Gaia.

"I'm sorry Lady" he rubbed the seat and shook his head, wondering how he was going to get her repaired and locate the love of his life. Turning around, he saw another bike pulling up beside him.

"Hey dude. How's it going?" he said as he removed his helmet, allowing his long blonde hair to fall to his shoulders.

"Could be better. Busted gyro. Do you know where a repair shop is?" Throttle asked the human biker.

"As a matter of fact, you can use my cell phone. The Last Chance garage is the closet one and they are the best in the area. Here you go" he said, handing the phone over to the biker.

"Thanks" Throttle said as he pressed the talk button. He was glad it didn't take long for an older sounding gentleman to answer the phone and said someone would be on their way.

"How long before someone gets here?" he asked, putting his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Fifteen minutes" Throttle responded as he sat down on the guard rail.

"By the way, my name's Jack McCyber" he said, extending his hand.

"Throttle" he said, accepting Jack's hand.

"It's good to meet you. Well, I gotta run before my girl starts calling me and wondering where I'm at. Hope to see you around, dude" Jack said as he put his helmet back on, mounted his bike, and took off down the highway.

"You too!" Throttle said as he waved goodbye to Jack.

 **P.O.V.**

As Charley felt the warmth of his hand flow through her own, she recalled her father mentioning his name before she left the garage. It was at this moment that she felt a headache coming on and placed a hand to the side of her head. One of her eyes began to bat very rapidly as she tried to gain control over what was happening to her.

"Charley?" Throttle questioned the moment that he watched all the color drain from her face while her hand was on the side of her forehead. He noticed one of her eyes twitching very rapidly as she grimaced in pain and her breathing became ragged.

"Just a headache" Charley stated as she released his hand and fell to her knees, with both of her hands on the side of her head.

"Charley, I know what's going on" Throttle stated as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the truck. Placing her into the passenger seat, he watched as she collapsed onto her side, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she started to shake.

Throttle loaded Lady onto the back of the truck and made sure she was tied down and secure. Hoping into the driver's side of the truck, he found that the keys were still in the ignition and started the truck right up. Looking over at Charley, he saw that her face was starting to sweat and knew he needed to get her somewhere safe so she could recollect herself.

"Charley, where's the garage?" he asked, concerned as to how her mind was going to react to the flood of memories that were coming back. She painfully gave him directions and finally passed out from the pain.

It didn't take him long before he found the garage and got the truck parked out front. He noticed an older man standing out front, apparently enjoying a cup of coffee even though the sun was beginning to set. Getting out of the truck he made his way over to the passenger side to retrieve Charley.

"Took you longer enough" Hunter said as he made his way over to the truck but, stopped short when he noticed that it wasn't his daughter going over the passenger side.

"I'll explain here in a minute. Charley's down" he heard the man say.

"What did you do to my daughter!" Hunter tossed his half full cup to the ground and got ready to take the younger man down.

"Her memories are resurfacing. If you just give me the opportunity to get her inside, I'll explain everything" Throttle stated as he quickly got Charley into his arms before her father had a chance to kill him. He watched as her father nodded his head and quickly opened the front door.

"Where do you want me to place her?" Throttle asked.

"On the couch" Hunter stated as he tossed the throw pillows off onto the floor and watched as the large man laid his daughter down onto the dilapidated couch.

"Freedom fighter?" Hunter questioned once he saw the mouse head tattoo on the man's muscular bicep.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Throttle asked as he removed his helmet, revealing his face to the older man.

"Because he used to be one" came the sound of a female voice as she entered into the room.

"A human freedom fighter? No way" Throttle was in disbelief as he looked at Charley's father.

"Yeah. Long time ago" Hunter said as he lifted the sleeve of his tee shirt, revealing his own tattoo that he had other ones surrounding so no one would question the freedom fight one.

"You must Throttle" Hunter stated, matter of factually.

"Yes. In regards to what's wrong with her. Her memories were wiped and now they're coming back" Throttle stated.

"I've read about memory erasing and that would explain all of her symptoms. The voices and the shadows and the total loss of memory for the last several years" Hunter finally pieced it all together and couldn't be happier knowing that Charley would be alright in time. Right now, she just needed to rest off the migraine.

"Yup. That it does" Throttle agreed.

"Now...as her father, you need to tell me how you to met" Hunter stated, placing a hand on Throttle's shoulder and giving it a hard squeeze, letting him know that he wanted to know everything.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Been canning and tackling more remodeling projects. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Hunter**

Standing outside the garage, Throttle couldn't believe his luck. His bike broke down a few hours ago and it just so happened that another biker came by with number for the garage that he was looking. It also happened to be the garage that Charley worked and lived at.

Sighing as he sipped on his root beer as looked up at the stars in the sky. It had taken a little over an hour for Throttle to explain to her parents what had transpired over the past four years and how they met. Hunter was none to pleased with the Plutarkians and wanted more than his fair share of vengeance.

He thought about Charley's father and the Freedom Fighter tattoo on his arm. He wondered how in the world Hunter had become one of them. Even better, why did he join their motley crew. A thought occurred to him and decided to ring up the one individual who might be able to aid him in solving this mystery.

"Throttle. You find Charley?" M.D. asked over his bike's intercom.

"Yeah. I did" he answered as he walked around with his hand-held radio.

"You rock dude" he exclaimed, happy that his friend finally found his fiancee.

"More like breaking down and getting lucky" he admitted as he leaned against the side of the garage.

"Oh well. Better than nothing" he replied.

"True that. Gotta a question for you. Since you have been around a lot longer than pretty much anyone" Throttle chuckled.

"Oh come one. I'm not that old" he laughed, knowing that his age was never an issue.

"Yeah you are" Throttle enjoyed picking on M.D. He never seemed to be phased by anything.

"So, what's the question?" he asked, finally deciding to get serious.

"Do you know a freedom fighter named Hunter?" Throttle asked as he looked cautiously around to make sure no one was listening on.

"Hunter? Why do you ask?"

"Please, just answer the question" Throttle didn't have time to play twenty questions.

"I heard he was a ghost. Rumor has it he was known for being more destructive when it came to the Plutarkians. According to what I heard, he lived up to his name. He supposedly killed without mercy and was the most violent of the Freedom Fighters, that's why they kicked him out. How true any of it is, is anyone's guess" he answered.

"Great. Anything else?" Throttle knew that there had to be more to it than what he was hearing. That was always the beauty of rumors, you never what was true or false.

"Supposedly, he can fly and was able to walk through walls. I don't know much about him because, I never met the guy. Very few did" he stated.

"Thanks for the info. We'll have to meet up as soon as Charley comes around" he said as he shifted his weight and noticed that Charley's dad was staring at him while drinking a root beer. He gave him a wink and turned up one corner of his mouth, giving him a ghost of a smile.

"No problem. Over and out" he replied and signed off.

"Yeah" Throttle reluctantly said as turned off his radio.

"Look, your highness, if you want to know something about me, just ask" Hunter said as he walked over to Throttle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't sure what your reaction would be to me asking questions about you" Throttle knew it was a piss poor excuse but, it was the truth.

"I understand. So, what do you want to know?" Hunter asked with a mild chuckle, allowing Throttle to see that he had a sense of humor, albeit a bit dry.

"According to M.D., you're quite violent and killed without mercy. How true is that?" Throttle asked, feeling more comfortable with the older Freedom Fighter.

"That, my son, is far from the truth. For me, it was never about the killing or trying to wipe out a race of Plutarkians. Not that they don't deserve it but, it was more about protecting the future" Hunter stated, leaning his back against the wall of the garage and looking up at the stars.

"I can understand that but, why didn't you try and dispel the rumors?" Throttle inquired.

"Without the rumors, the Freedom Fighters wouldn't have had the advantage. If the Plutarkians truly believed that I was a force to be reckoned with and that I was truly an insane murderer, then they normally took off. I have only killed maybe a dozen or so of their kind. The number's not so high that I wouldn't be able to keep track of it" Hunter wouldn't need any more that both hands to count with.

"So, why were you kicked out?" Throttle was completely confused at this point. It was obvious to him that Hunter didn't live up to his name or reputation.

"I wasn't kicked out. I left" Hunter said as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to the front of the garage, where he could see through the slightly dingy glass of the garage door, and looked at an unconscious Charley on the couch and his wife sitting on a stool beside her, holding his daughter's hand.

"For them?" Throttle joined Hunter in looking at the two females and finally understood.

"You have to understand, she and I married secretly and were betrayed. The Plutarkians found out about her and our unborn child. They used them as a pawn to draw me out and force me to stop being a member of the group. I didn't have a choice. As long as I stayed away from the Freedom Fighters, they were safe. It was a price I paid willingly" Hunter gazed lovingly at his beautiful wife and thought about how lucky he was. He had a gorgeous wife, an amazing daughter, and a Freedom Fighter, who happened to be a wealthy prince, for a future son in law.

"Who betrayed you?" Throttle asked, knowing that it wasn't any of them who throw someone under the bus.

"It was Mace. I made the mistake of trusting him. I learned later on that he was a rat in disguise of a mouse" Hunter felt saddened by the memory of learning the truth to late.

"I've heard of him. There's a warrant for his arrest on Mars. That's if anyone can find him" Throttle groaned as he looked at Hunter.

Hunter stood almost as tall as Throttle with a slim build. He had short salt and pepper hair and steel colored eyes. He had a sleeve of tattoos running down both his arms, disguising the fact that he had a Freedom Fighter tattoo on the one.

"Not if I get to him first" Hunter admitted that he wanted vengeance against the one who betrayed his innocent family to the Plutarkian empire.

"I won't stand in your way" Throttle said, putting his hands up in the air, letting Hunter know that he meant every word.

"I know. Anything else you want to know?" Hunter asked, turning to face Throttle.

"How about the whole flying and walking through walls thing? How true is that?" Throttle wanted to see how twisted rumors could become.

"Flying and walking through walls? Huh? I guess someone actually saw that move" Hunter chuckled.

"What? You mean that's true?" Throttle was shocked. He thought it was impossible.

"Yes, it's actually true. I'm actually a Mercurian" Hunter finally admitted to the truth that he had hidden for years. Even his wife didn't know about that side of him and he did that deliberately in order to see to her safety.

"I thought that all your people were wiped out by the Plutarkians years ago" Throttle was in shock. He had heard stories about the Mercurians when he was a child. Supposedly they were a peaceful race of fairy-like folk who worked with the world around them.

"I'm the last of my kin. I was always a bit rebellious and left long before the Plutarkians attacked. When I went back to visit my family, everything was gone" Hunter knew that he was taking a big risk in telling Throttle who and what he was but, he felt a sense of trust in the young male suitor.

"But, that was still a very long time ago. How old are you?" Throttle knew that the Mercurians were wiped out almost two centuries ago. Which meant that Hunter was at least that old if not older.

"I just hit my third century a few days ago" Hunter looked up at Throttle and smiled.

"Do they know?" Throttle asked, tilting his head and gesturing towards Charley and her mother.

"No. Charley hasn't shown any signs that she possesses any of my abilities. So, there really isn't any reason for me to tell her until she does" he said, finishing off his drink.

"I can see your reasoning. How do you two meet?" Throttle was curious as to how in the world a Mercurian met a human and she was never suspicious.

"That's actually one of my favorite stories. She saved my life. My kind are obviously not completely immortal. We can die. It happened to be during my darker moment. It was just after discovery the devastation to my home in Mercury that she and I met. She was a cashier working the late shift at a gas station and she had just gotten off from work. I was walking through one of the alleys and got pretty badly beaten up and left for dead. She came through a few minutes later and helped me to my feet. She wanted to take me to the hospital but, I refused because, I didn't want anyone knowing what I was. So, she took me back to her apartment and patched me up" Hunter still remembered how it felt to feel the warmth of her touch as she cleaned up his cuts and bandaged him up.

"It was during my recovery time, which took about a week or so, that I realized that there was still hope for my people. I know it meant that I was going to have to step outside myself and discover human love was much different than our own. My kind doesn't normally fall in love with the opposite sex. We mate when the time is right and no real bonds are formed. It's too risky to form an emotional tie to anyone. But, for the sake of the future, I had to try something new and it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would. It didn't take much to fall in love with her."

"She also had to change her perspective of the male species. She was a once a victim of domestic violence. She had witnessed her mother being abused by her father and then she spiraled into the same pattern as her mother. A series of abusive males to the point of where she wanted nothing to do with them. She even feared me. A male who had done nothing to her. So, I made a promise to her that I would never hurt her."

"I ended up staying at her apartment for several months. I became quite the house husband and learned so many menial tasks while she worked. I learned how to cook and clean. I also learned how to enjoy food with a female, which is another thing that Mercurians don't do. Our lives are very backwards and the female and male species don't usually speak to each other unless it involves mating to the other."

"We lived together, as friends, for about six months before I asked her to be mine. Of course, my bluntness did shock her and she thought I was joking at first. Then she realized I was serious and said I needed to get a job before she would answer me. I did get a job as a mechanic and received an education, both academically and hands on. I saved up quite a bit of money and bought this garage about twenty-five years. It took me almost another year to build up the funds to buy it."

"I took her to it and asked her again to be mine. That time she said yes. We moved out of that apartment and into this place. Mind you, it wasn't even grand back then but, it was fully paid for and we owned it outright. It became home for us. We ended up getting married before moving into it as sign that we were both committed to making it work as a team."

"How did you meet the Freedom Fighters?" Throttle was really curious now.

"I found that hole in the wall one night and found an injured mouse hiding in there, fighting for his life. His name was Gabriel and he became my best friend. You know what's funny, you look just like him when he was your age" Hunter chuckled, knowing that there was no way that Gabriel would have had a son without telling him about it. But, then again, Gabe always did have a thing for Melisande.

"That's the second time I've heard that. No, I'm related to him. He's actually still around and owns a bar in the city" Throttle stated.

"Cool. I'll have to go visit him after Charley wakes up and things settle down around here" Hunter stated.

"The problem comes in is that the city came under attack from within. The Plutarkians sent in a spy and have taken over the city. It was because of Charley that I came here. She may be the only one who can help my people" Throttle admitted as he reached into his front pants pocket and pulled out the paper that his mother had handed to M.D. and then handed it over to Hunter, who unwrapped it and seemed shocked by what he saw and read. He watched as Hunter turned and walked into the garage.

"You didn't know, did you?" Throttle inquired as he followed suit, not sure what Hunter was going to do. He didn't seem angry or anything but, more curious.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been balancing the story and getting my daughter's bedroom remodeled. Not exactly an easy task. I wish to thank all my readers and reviewers for their patience and understanding. Many CYBER HUGS to everyone. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you might want to see in one of the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Passion**

At the McCyber residence, Carbine ran the bath water to fill up the six foot long, three foot wide, and two and half foot deep, porcelain over cast iron ball and claw foot tub. She watched as the bubbles filled the tub along with the warm water. After it was filled up to where she wanted it, she turned off the water.

Undressing quickly, Carbine eased into the tub and let the heady water envelope her. She was fully aware that Jack would return home at any moment, she picked up the bar of soap and began to wash her soft gray fur. She gave a very mouse-like squeak when Jack walked into the steamy bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him, all while giving her a big grin.

 **The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like**

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her and he leaned against the door, looking his fill. Carbine felt the tingle of his potent stare in the way her body warmed and tingled wherever his gaze touched.

"I've waited forever for this night" his voice had a certain gravel roughness to it that Carbine recognized immediately . Her knees jerked upright to her chest and she hugged them tightly to her, exposing as little of herself as possible. Jack grinned in wry amusement.

If that's meant to discourage me, it's not work gorgeous."

"I'm not through bathing yet" even though they had been intimate a couple of times, she still felt shy whenever he caught her in a compromising position. She felt completely naked at this moment and wanted to hide under the water.

 **Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

"I had hoped you wouldn't be. Let me scrub your back."

She offered a feeble protest when he took the washcloth from her hand and moved behind her. When she felt the cloth touch her back and the gentle motion of his hand against her sensitive fur, a shudder raced down her spine. The musky, masculine scent of him filler her nostrils and she gave a breathless murmur of pleasure. When Jack bent to touch his lips to her bare shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Suddenly the washcloth hit the water and Jack leaped to his feet, a growl of impatience rumbling from his throat.

 **Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead**

"Bath time if over" he said harshly. His chest was heaving, as if each breath was raw agony and his face was stark with raw need.

When Carbine failed to move and gave him a saucy smile, he scooped her out of the water and carried her dripping to the bed.

"Jack" she playfully squealed with delight.

"Tonight, I'm going to love you the way that I've wanted to, the way that I've dreamed of since the day we first met."

"I need you too much"

He was still resting atop her and he suddenly realized that the dampness from her fur was seeping through his clothing.

"You're wet. Let me dry you."

Before Carbine realized exactly how her intended to dry her, he lowered his head and began licking the beads of moisture from her breasts. The pad od his thumb caressed her nipple, and Carbine felt her breast swell and harden in response to his touch. Threads of fire spiraled outward, bringing a gasp from her lips. Then he took each nipple in turn in his mouth and gently laved the hardening buds with his tongue. After what seemed like an eon to Carbine, his lips shifted lower, lapping the moisture from her belly and sipping from her navel. Her body trembled as his mouth drifted across her soft fur, his tongue flicking and soothing by turn, until his lips shifted lower and the tiny bud of her pleasure was capture by the hot sucking of his mouth.

 **I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you**

"Jack!" Carbine expelled his name on a breathless murmur of pleasure.

Abruptly Jack raised his head, his lopsided grin sending her heart spinning.

"You're right sweetheart, it's too soon."

Then he rose to his feet and began removing his clothes. Carbine stared in mute admiration when he stood in all his naked glory before her. She doubted there was a man, dead or alive, to compare with him. Wide of shoulder, broad of chest, narrow of waist, legs like twin oaks, skin the color of tawny bronze. Taut-fleshed, thickly muscled, supple, every splendid inch of him exuding raw power and masculinity. Just looking at his caused her fur to stand up on ends.

This time, Carbine needed no urging to reach out and touch him, for her hands moved with a will of her own. He groaned in sweet agony when the fingers of both hands closed around his powerful erection, stroking in the way he had taught her.

"Oh, lady, you do know how to drive a man crazy."

"Just the way you do me" Carbine whispered in a voice made raspy with need.

"Are you ready for another lesson?"

"You mean there is more to learn than you've already taught me?" Carbine asked with wonder. The thought boggled her mind.

"You have no idea" then he grasped her wrists and pulled her from the bed, leaving a damp spot where she had lain.

 **One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like**

Carbine waited with baited breath to see what Jack would do next. She was somewhat startled when he sat down on the bed and lifted her over his lap until she straddled him and her knees rested on either side of him.

"Are you comfortable?"

She found herself unable to speak so Carbine nodded.

"Kiss me"

She did, covering his mouth just as his lips opened and he trust his tongue into her mouth. His tongue tasted her deeply, joined hers, battled hers, demanding that she yield to him all that he required. Just when Carbine despaired of ever breathing again, Jack allowed her a brief respite. But her breathlessness returned when he took her swollen nipples into his mouth, laving them with the rough wet edge of his tongue. First one, then the other. A startled cry left Carbine's throat when she felt Jack's hands slip between her spread thighs. He heard her soft intake of breath as he began stroking her. When his finger slid inside her, she nearly jumped off his lap. Then all thought skidded to a halt as her mind expelled everything but what Jack was doing to her and how he made her feel.

 **Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

She wanted to touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere as his sweet torment drove her high and higher. Her kisses fell wherever they could touch, his face, his neck, his shoulders, while her hands slid over the firm flesh of his back and buttocks, glorying in his virile, masculine strength and magnificent control.

"Oh sweetheart, hurry. I can't wait much longer. I want to be inside you so bad I ache."

His teeth were tightly clenched, his eyes closed, his face stark with anguish.

 **Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead**

His words came to her as if from a great distance. But, she understood enough of them to know that Jack needed her as much as she needed him, that he was deliberately without himself in order to bring her pleasure. Lifting herself slightly, she shoved aside his hands and slowly impaled herself on his rock hard erection. He groaned so loudly that Carbine could have sworn the neighbors could hear him.

 **I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you**

Gritting his teeth, Jack let her set the pace, watching her passion-glazed face as she grasped his shoulders for leverage, her tail tensing, as she moved slowly up and down his hardened length. Trying to concentrate on anything but the profound need to exploded inside Carbine's receptive body, Jack took a nipple into his mouth and began suckling. Then, suddenly, he could wait no longer. The time for delay was long past, his body demanded satisfaction. Grasping Carbine's hips, he worked her up and down furiously, his breath harsh as it exploded from his lungs.

"Jack!"

"Carbine!"

He could feel it coming from his toes and working upward, traveling through his entire body in wave after wave of incredible sensation. The moment Carbine felt the hot stream of fluid spurt against the walls of her womb he own tremors began, so violent she screamed out once, twice, then collapsed in a boneless heap on Jack's lap. After several minutes Jack eased her down onto the bed, lying beside her and pulled the coverlet over them. It was a full five minutes before either of them could speak.

 **Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on**

"Give me just a few moments and I'll grab us something to snack on" Jack smiled as he looked over at Carbine.

She looked happier now than what she did several months ago, when his father passed her off to him. Jack had no intentions of being like his father and he had already proven it to Carbine when they first met. In fact, the first time he saw her was when she was sixteen and she had just recently been captured by his father as his new plaything. His half-sister, Cordelia, had taken her place as Princess Carbine.

 **I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bed-sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body**

Jack could still recall seeing when his eyes first met Carbine's, he reeled at how lovely she was back then. They spoke in hushed whispers when his father wasn't around or they allowed their eyes to speak to each other when he was. It was several years before Lord Camembert had had enough of toying around with Carbine and discarded her like a piece of trash. Jack, being extremely brilliant, was able to scheme and convince his own father into giving Carbine to him.

 **Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body**

That was almost six months ago and they were both very happy with how things turned out so far. But, in order for them to be truly happy and be together, they had a few things that needed to be taken care of. First of which was to help Charley get back her memories. Secondly, was to help in the downfall of the Plutarkian empire. Third, was them to reveal their feelings for each to Prince Throttle; she was still betrothed to him after all this time.

For them, there was no easy way about what they were going to do. He just hoped he could convince Charley that his Carbine was the real one.

 **Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you**

"Let me up for second, gorgeous. I'm going to grab a snack for us" Jack said as he climbed out from under the covers, gazing back at the gorgeous female mouse who had won his heart.

He quickly grabbed a box of strawberries and headed back to the bedroom, where Carbine had already tossed the cover off of her. She was on her side and raised up on one elbow to see what he had brought for them to munch on.

"Oh, strawberries" Carbine's voice sounded like a saucy siren who needed for satisfying.

"I know" Jack sent a wink her way as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled one of the ruby red berries from the box and drug the tip of it down over her breast, causing her to quiver.

"I'm so not done with you, my love" Jack growled out as he brought the flavorful berry to her lips, allowing her to nibble on it and the juices ran down the corners of her muzzle, which he willingly lapped up.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little steamy chapter. To Yankee71, I'm doing very well. My daughter and I will be working on a project today that involves a bookcase remodel from bottom to top. Hopefully will be posting some pictures to facebook after we're done. My thanks to DinoDragonMaster for the food idea. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you would like to see in the one of the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: TNT for the Brain**

Back at the garage, Hunter had a few questions for Chasity and he wanted answers. He wasn't even upset because, he too had kept a secret from her. If Charley was the Queen of Gaia, then that meant some things would have to change for them.

He walked into the living and saw that she was wiping Charley's forehead, trying to get her to wake up. It broke Hunter's heart to see his little girl in such distress and not be able to do anything about it. All his powers would never be able to fix what was going on with her. It was her memories that were traumatized, not her body. That's when an idea struck him.

"Throttle. You might be able to help Charley" Hunter suggested as he looked at the young prince as he knelt down beside Charley, taking Chasity's place.

"What do you mean?" Throttle inquired as he looked up at Hunter and attempted to figure out what he was suppose to do.

"Your people are capable of telepathy. Why not use it and walk inside her mind to see if you're able to help her wake up" Hunter stated.

"Good idea but, I've never done it before. What I mean to say is, that I've shared my memories with others but, I've never actually gone into someone else mind to retrieve their memories" Throttle confessed, knowing that what Hunter was asking was not something that his people did very often and when it was done, it was normally under extreme circumstances.

"I have faith in you" Hunter acknowledged Throttle's lack of confidence in mind walking but, encouraged him to believe in himself.

"I'll try. I make no guarantees" Throttle stated, willing to try anything to bring Charley out of her comatose state. She had been unconscious for several hours already and was showing no signs of waking up, which had all of them concerned.

"Do what you can" Chasity stated, putting all her faith into Throttle and her love into her daughter.

"While you're doing that, Chasity, we need to talk" Hunter said as he held his hand out and she placed her tiny hand into his. She seemed genuinely concerned as she looked up at him.

"Okay. What's going on?" Chasity asked, placing her hand and heart into her loving husband's hand as he helped her up off the floor.

"Bedroom. This is a private conversation" Hunter stated calmly as he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and walked her to the bedroom. Pointing to the bed, Chasity sat down and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it onto her lap.

"You going to be okay in here?" Hunter asked Throttle as he watched the young mouse's antenna light up and turn bright red.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Throttle said as he watched Hunter close the door behind him so he could have a private conversation with his wife.

"Let's hope this works" Throttle mumbled to himself as he laid his head next to Charley's, allowing his antenna to touch the top of her head. He concentrated on sending his mind to merge with hers.

He studied a long time ago about using telepathy to create a mental bridge between two people in order to unlock their minds. The science was sound. The person who was awake would merge into the unconscious person, thereby creating a mental room, which would have doors and windows that could be opened and closed in order to figure out what went wrong, effectively helping the person to find the exit out of their mind and wake them up.

 **INSIDE CHARLEY'S MIND**

"Charley? Charley? Where are you?" Throttle called as he looked around the massive space within her mind. Images darted back and forth in front of him and he realized that she was trying to sort through everything that had happened to her. The storm with her mind was massive. It was her own mind trying to sort through the chaos of four years.

 **I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations**

"Who are you?" came the sound of Charley's voice as she walked through the storm and made it to the eye of it. She was confused as to why everything was falling apart around her.

"I'm Throttle. I've come to help you get out of here" he said as he watched her approach. She looked lost and very confused. He knew that if this was his mind, he would feel the same way. It was as though he had walked into the depths of Hell and the chaos storm was destroying everything around him and then attempting to rebuild it all.

"Where are we?" Charley asked as she came to stand in front of him, frightened by the fury that she was feeling all around her.

"We're inside your mind. Right now it's a jumbled mess because, someone tinkered with it and created chaos. That's why you're having a hard time remembering anything" Throttle said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping that it would help stabilize her own emotions if she felt as though someone was helping to anchor her in place and keep her grounded in the here and now.

 **I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?**

"If this is my mind, how did you get in here?" she asked as she looked at everything that was flying around her. It was like a massive dust storm was spinning around them and dozens of images were being tossed about all over the place.

"I've created a bridge between your mind and mine. If you'll trust me, I can help create some calm but, I can't do that here" Throttle felt as though he was shouting because of the hundreds of voices that were swirling around them in the storm.

 **I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights**

"Save me" Charley said as she threw herself into Throttle's open arms and instantly felt safe.

"I will" he softly spoke into her hair and used his abilities to create a safe room for them to be able to communicate within the safety of his own mind.

"What is this place?" she asked as she came to the conclusion that there was no more noise. The room that they were in was quiet.

"I've created a sort of bridge between your mind and my own. It's a halfway point in which on one side is your mind and the other half is mine.

"How does this work?" she asked, continuing to hold onto Throttle as though her life depended on it. She feared letting him go because she didn't want to be out in the storm of her own mind again.

 **But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

"I'm going to try an help you gain control of the storm in your mind. What happened was that someone tampered with your memories and locked them away. This storm is created when something triggers one of the locked up memories and it's like the game pinball. It ricochets off the other locked up memories and creates a chaotic storm. Right now, you're laying down on your parents couch, knocked out cold" Throttle stated, keeping his arms around her.

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following**

"How can we fix this?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to show you my memories of us, which began a few months ago. Then, we're going to go through each of your memories and put them in order. I know your last four years of memories are the ones in chaos right now. Once those are organized, we'll be able to find the exit to both our minds and wake up" Throttle explained, hoping that they would be able to do this without much of a problem.

"Let's get started. I want to leave this place as soon as possible" she agreed to him helping her remember her life from the past four years.

 **I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you**

"This will take some time but, if we work together we'll be able to fix it" Throttle said as he began to filter through his images and started a slide show of sorts of when they met and how they fell in love. He watched a smile come across her face as she began to recall those memories and her own mind put them into chronological order.

"I remember you. Oh God! I remember you!" she cried as she gripped him tightly to her. Part of her memories put themselves back into place, hopefully making it less difficult to sort the rest of them out.

"Let's get your memories sorted out and get out of here" he said, happy that she finally remembered him. Her mind was going to be a bit more difficult but, he knew that if they worked together they could fix it.

"Agreed." she said, feeling a sense of relief wash over her as she took his hand in hers and they began to work and sort through each of the images.

 **IN THE MASTER BEDROOM**

"What's wrong, honey?" Chasity asked as she watched Hunter sit down on the opposite side of the bed. It was just them that she noticed he was holding a piece of old paper in his hand.

"I'm not angry. Just confused and I'm hoping that you can shed a little light on it" Hunter, for the first time, was going to have to confess who and what he really was to the human female he had loved for so long and it terrified him.

"I'll do my best" she softly spoke as she looked into his eyes, which were normally dark brown but, they now looked emerald green...just like Charley's. She was very confused.

 **I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights**

"Please explain why this girl looks just like our little girl" he asked, handing the paper to Chasity. He watched as she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. He could see the play of emotions wash over her face and end up in her eyes, tears beginning to form on the edges.

"I thought it was just a fairy tale. My great-grandmother used to tell me stories about her and that's all I thought they were. Just stories. I never truly believed in them" Chasity stated, reading over the page of the Queen of Gaia and noticing the necklace that hung from her throat.

"It was more than just a story. She was telling you about her life in the palace and trying to give you hope for the future" Hunter stated.

"Upon seeing this, I know that now" looking up at her husband and admiring how handsome and noble he truly was.

"Now, I have a confession for you" he said, placing a hand over the top of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 **But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

"Okay. What's going on?" Chasity looked over at Hunter with love in her eyes.

"I know I should have told you about this when we first met but, I couldn't run the risk of being killed. I'm a Mercurian and the last of my kind" Hunter said as he changed his appearance.

"What?" Chasity gasped as he showed his true self to her for the first time.

He still stood just slightly over six foot tall but, his eyes were green and his hair was long and silvery-white in color. His skin, instead of being tan was pale with an almost blue tinge to it. He still had the same slender, muscular build but, protruding from his back were a set of massive, almost butterfly-like nearly translucent wings.

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you**

"Hunter?" Chasity whispered as she placed a hand on the side of his face, feeling the silky texture of his skin. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him, feeling almost guilty for thinking this other side of her husband was equally as handsome.

"I'm still the same guy you met just, a little different" Hunter stated as he quickly explained why he had to stay hidden for so long.

"I love you. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this form from you" he was beside himself with fear that she would possibly reject his true form. Most humans did.

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you because you're you. This outside appearance is just a shell. It's what's on the inside that I fell in love with all those years ago" she calmly said with a soft smile as she placed her hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

 **Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh**

"You never cease to amaze me, my sweet" Hunter said as he leaned into the warmth from the palm of her hand and wove his fingers into her shoulder length hair, bringing her face closer to his.

"Hunter" she barely breathed out his name as he brushed his lips against hers, for the first time in his true form.

"Chasity, my forever" he groaned as he pulled her tiny form into his arms, crushing her lips against his own. He had dreamed about this moment for so long that he had forgotten anything else at that moment. He had spent so long hiding his true self that his human image became the norm for him and the Mercurian side was no longer part of him.

"Let's go check on the kids and see how they're doing" she murmured against his lips, relishing the feel his heated touch against her body.

 **Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights**

"Great point" he said as he changed back into his human self and released his hold on his wife.

As they exited the bedroom, they noticed that Throttle was still telepathically connected to Charley. Hunter knew that something like this could take a while but, he didn't know how long or how much time they really had before the Plutarkians started putting the pieces together.

"How long will this take?" Chasity questioned, reaching for his hand.

"Don't know" he admitted as he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do right now for either of them. Let's grab something to eat and just wait it out" he added as he kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so worried for them" she stated as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to feel his strength flow through her as she felt the walls close in around them.

"Me too, darling. Me too" enveloping Chasity in his embrace, hoping her sweetness would ease his own concerns.

 **Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights**

"What would you like to eat?" she asked as she looked up him.

"I'll take some leftovers. I'm not picky. You should know that by now" he said as he released his hold on her and followed her to the kitchen.

"I know because, you're my handsome, sexy, husband" she purred as she pulled some leftover spaghetti and meatballs out of the fridge and proceeded to warm them up in the microwave.

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to think you want me to worship the mountains and valleys of your gorgeous body" he loved teasing her about how much he loved touching her body.

"Well, as you know, my mountains are no longer young and my valleys have seen better days" Chasity chuckled as she tried to focus on dinner but, found it rather difficult as she felt her husband's hands begin to slide over her hips, pulling her body closer to his.

"In my eyes, you're perfect and you have a body that will put the mountains and valleys of Mercury to shame" he said as he got down on one knee, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. He felt her shiver against him as he slid her pants down over her hips, down her shapely legs, and finally off of her feet.

 **But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

"What if they wake up?" as usual, she was concerned about what her daughter would think if she walked in on her mom and dad being intimate.

"They're adults. They can get their own room. Right now, the kitchen is ours and I plan on showering your body with my love" he groaned as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her cotton underwear and swiftly removed the hindrance.

"Hunter" she groaned as she felt the tip of his tongue touch her femininity. She wove her fingers through his thick hair as he body leaned against the corner cabinet. Still, after being married all these years, he knew how to make her body beg for more. She was crying out his name as she felt the swift, sureness of his tongue as he lapped at her weeping womanhood.

"That's my beauty" when he arrived in Gaia, he had to learn the skills of how to please a woman. Human females were very different from Mercurian ones and it was actually one of his favorite differences...the climaxes were way more intense.

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following**

"Hunter, please" she was begging him to continue.

"Ah my sweet" he smiled as he stood up and swiftly undid his pants, releasing himself for her eyes to feast upon.

He felt her quiver as he lifted her up onto the counter and plunged up into her begging body. He relished the feel of her tight sheath wrapping around his hardened shaft. It had been a while for either of them and the intensity of their passion overflowed before they even had a chance to think about anything else.

Her head fell backwards, landing against the upper cabinet as she cried out his name. Her arms twined around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands ground into the soft flesh of her thighs as they wrapped more securely around his waist.

"Chasity" he breathed into her hair as he picked up the pace of his thrusting.

"Hunter" she moaned as she kept up with each of his determined strokes. It wasn't long before she cried out his name as she felt her climax overpower her and a great shudder flowed through her body. She felt his own body tensing up with each powerful thrust.

"Chasity" he growled out as he gave one last powerful thrust before his own climax overtook him and he spilled his seed deeply up into the confines of her womb.

"I love you, Hunter" she said as she pushed some his sweat soaked hair away from his face.

"And I love you, Chasity" he said with a smile as he looked up at his delightfully satisfied wife who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's grab a shower and then eat. I'm starving" she giggled as she felt him lift her off the counter and was getting ready to carry her to the bathroom but, realized it wouldn't be a wise idea for them to.

 **BACK IN CHARLEY'S MIND**

"There we go. I think we got everything back in order" Throttle stated as the storm finally subsided and the voices disappeared.

"I hope so. That was awful and I hope we never have to do that again" Charley sighed as she looked at the man she loved.

"Now, let's find that exit so we can both wake up and see each other for real" he exclaimed with a seductive chuckle.

"Hey look. Is that it?" Charley exclaimed when she noticed a picture of the garage with her asleep on the couch along with Throttle's head next to hers, antenna glowing red.

"Yep. That's the one. Let's go home" he said as he held onto her hand as they ran to the image and jumped through it, finally allowing the two of them to regain consciousness.

"Charley? How you feeling?" Throttle asked as he watched her eyes flutter open to look over at him.

"Better now. What time is it?" she asked as she sat up and looked around.

"It's almost eight o'clock in the morning, princess" Hunter said as he walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"What? How long were we out for?" Charley exclaimed as she tried to stand but, quickly fell back down into the couch.

"Take it easy" Throttle said as he allowed himself to drop to the floor and lean his back against the couch. He felt sore and drained, both mentally and physically.

"You passed out around six and Throttle went for a walk in your mind around nine" Hunter said as he handed each of them a cup of coffee.

"That would explain the gnawing hunger pains that I'm feeling right now" Throttle chuckled as he swilled down the coffee.

"Don't worry you two, I made a very big breakfast" Chasity walked into the living with a huge plate of pancakes for the two of the to share.

"Thanks mom" Charley smiled as she and Throttle shared the food, both of them finally finding peace with her memories intact.

"You guys open yet or should we come back later?" came the sound of a customer at the garage door.

"We're open" Hunter said as he opened the garage door and allowed the motorcyclist to drive on in.

"You may want to close that door very quickly" the driver stated.

"Why's that?" Chasity inquired as she watched her husband promptly close the door.

"You don't want those goons knowing why I'm here" he said as he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Jack McCyber.

"What do you want?" Charley immediately snarled her nose up at him. She still remembered what he did to her at prom.

"We wish to make a peace offering" came the sound of a soft, feminine voice.

"What kind of peace offering?" Hunter asked.

"We want to see the Plutarkian empire fall" she said as she removed her helmet, allowing her coal black hair to tumble down her back.

"Carbine?" Throttle's nose wrinkled with displeasure.

"This is the real Princess Carbine. The one at the castle, she's my half sister. My father is Lord Camembert. He's the one who orchestrated everything. Including that stupid bet with my so called friends, who were all Plutarkians in disguise. The guy who kidnapped you was Greasepit. He does all the lackey jobs because, he's not that smart. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you everything from the beginning but, they had Carbine" Jack quickly stated as he wrapped his arm around Carbine's waist.

"I believe you" Charley said as she slowly stood up and carefully made her way over to Carbine. Looking into her eyes, she could see that there wasn't any coldness in their soft brown depths. Only kindness and love.

"Thank you" Carbine softly murmured to Charley before giving her a warm hug.

It wasn't long before everyone hugged, cried, shook hands, and laughed. They finally had someone on their side who could help them out. Now, all they needed was an amazing plan to get them into the Crystal Palace and then into the Martian Palace.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Been very busy. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you would like to see featured in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Empire**

"So, what is their plan" Max inquires as he "magically" pulls a cookie out from under the blanket.

"Well, Max, they do plan on total destruction of the entire Plutarkian empire" I state as I lift up his blanket and pull the cookie jar out from underneath. But, of course, Max attempts to keep it by wrapping his arms firmly around it.

"So, you're the one raiding the cookie jar..." Franny waddles in and promptly removes the jar from Max's grasp.

"Not fair" Max crosses his arms over his chest and pouts as he looks up at Franny with sorrowful eyes, hoping to get his way.

"Like father, like son. It didn't work for him either" Franny states as she uses the tip of her tail and gives him a gentle tap on the tip of his nose.

"Wow! You must be really old cause my dad is old" Max was not noted for subtlety.

"I may old young man but, I'm still young enough to whoop your tail if you need it" Franny stated before leaving the room with the pilfered cookie jar.

"So, there's going to be lots of explosions" Ryan inquired as he fluffed up several pillows around him and tossed a blanket on top of them.

"Of course there will be" I say to them, their eyes as large as saucers.

"Now then, I believe I was getting ready to discuss what was happening inside the palace. You see, many who were loyal to the family had been locked up in the dungeons. The Queen, herself, was trapped inside her bedroom under Plutarkian guard. And, Lord Camembert and his daughter, Carbine were in the throne room, contemplating their next course of action"

 **P.O.V.**

As Carbine sat down on the throne beside her father, she began to wonder how much longer it was going to take before their soldiers located the Prince. She couldn't wait to finally get married to Throttle and rule the entire kingdom. She felt as though it was nothing more than what she deserved and what her people had earned.

 **N-n-name in the lights  
Livin' royal  
Take a look at these  
Beautiful diamonds!  
**

She knew that her outward appearance was fake and that she really was a full-blooded Plutarkian. But, there were a few pleasures that she enjoyed from other cultures. One of which was maintaining an elegant and svelte appearance. Number two was making sure to use real soap and water water, which was successful in removing her foul fish odor that was prevalent with her kind.

 **And they're shining** **  
** **And we're climbing** **  
** **To the top of this kingdom** **  
** **Nobody can stop us!** **  
**

"Father, how much longer before they locate Throttle?" she questioned as she straightened her back and adjusted her dress. Today she wore a gorgeous, silver, floor-length mermaid charmeuse gown with a one-shoulder neckline accented by cascading ruffles down the opposite side.

"For the time being, my dear, Throttle has vanished" he knew it would only be a matter of time before the young prince would be forced to show himself. It had only been a couple of weeks since the party and the entire kingdom was already under heavy scrutiny by his men.

Any found freedom fighters were either killed or locked up. He knew there were only a few more that remained but, they somehow managed to evade his soldiers. There was only a few left to locate. Gabriel, Lord Stoker, Morgan, and the illustrious Throttle himself.

 **Oh, oh, oh** **  
** **If having everything that I want is wrong** **  
** **I don't wanna be right** **  
**

"Daddy, I want him found immediately" she complained as she turned to look at her father and slam her fist down on the arm of the chair.

"Patience is a virtue. Luckily, I know where Charley is at and you brother is taking his orders much better than you are" he stated as he placed a hand over the top of her fist and gave it a very hard squeeze, causing her to jump a little with discomfort.

"Remember your place" he growled as he gave a hand gesture to one of his guards to bring the Queen in the throne room.

"As if you would ever let me forget it" she grumbled as she slumped down into the chair, not caring who saw her.

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **Sitting high on my throne** **  
** **In control** **  
** **This is some kind of life!** **  
**

"What is it going to be now? The stockade or the whipping post? Particularly I don't care which one you choose" Melisande was the epitome of royalty and refinement as she held her back straight even in the face of defeat.

"Where would your son go?" Camembert inquired as he stood up from the chair and came to stand in front of the Queen.

"Having problems locating one little mouse? Really? I surprised" she remained stoic and sarcastic as she stared the Plutarkian lord in the eyes.

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!**

Lord Camembert found it rather preposterous that Melisande could still be so regal even with her kingdom under his control. Well, most of her kingdom was under control. There were still a few civilians who went into hiding as soon as his men invaded. Unlike many others of her species, she showed no signs of being afraid of him or being repulsed by his pungent odor.

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

Then again, when Charley was a slave at the compound, she had proven herself to be just as feisty and strong-willed as the Queen. His main soldier there informed him on many occasions that he was having a hard time controlling her and that several of his guards had suffered injuries from her attacks.

It was Lord Camembert's last order to him that as long as she stayed alive, he could do anything he wanted to with her. Even humiliate her by desecrating her body.

He followed Camembert's orders and, unfortunately, the compound was attacked and destroyed. Throttle ended up with Charley at the palace which was suppose to make his life a lot easier. But, his foolish daughter made other plans without discussing them over with him.

 **Take over the world** **  
** **You and I together** **  
** **Nobody can stop us, stop us,** **  
** **Building our** **  
**

Melisande stared at the Plutarkian who had been her false husband for over twenty years and wondered how many different ways she could to destroy him if given the opportunity. Cocking her head to one side, she raised an eyebrow and and crossed her arms over her chest. She had just about had enough of his constant badgering of her for information that he already knew she wasn't going to give him.

"Still being haughty? I'm surprised the isolation hasn't broken you yet. Starving you wouldn't do the trick because I still need you alive for the time being. Now, any ideas as to how I should take care of you?" Lord Camembert inquired as he toddled around the Queen, trying to figure out how to get her attention.

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!**

"There's nothing you can say or do to make me betray my people. You disgust me and I'm disgusted by your pathetic behavior"Melisande lifted her chin higher as to prove to Lord Camembert that she was more than prepared to do battle with him. Even if it was a battle of wills.

"You stupid bitch! I don't think you realize the situation you've found yourself in"he stated as he stood behind her, her back straight and rigid with long silvery blond hair hanging down. Bringing his hand up to her shoulder, he felt a small shudder course through her body. He drug his hand from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and wrapped her hair around his hand.

 **Empire, empire** **  
** **Building us an empire, yeah, yeah** **  
** **Empire, empire** **  
** **Building us an empire, yeah, yeah** **  
**

"No, you don't seem to realize that I'm fed up to here with you! So go ahead and shoot me, you miserable little worm. But, I promise you that you will not survive too much longer" she tried to remain as calm as possible so he would think that she wasn't afraid of him. Truth be told, she was more than a little frightened as she felt the slight dug on her mane. She wasn't sure as to what the Plutarkian lord had in store for her but, whatever it was she wanted no parts of it.

 **All I want is everything** **  
** **Cause we're kings and queens** **  
** **Why pretend to be anything less** **  
** **I'm a goddess!** **  
**

"I doubt that very much" Camembert stated as he tightened his grip on her hair and forcefully drug her down to the floor, her face mere inches from the cool marble.

"You bloody bastard!" Melisande spat as she attempted to rise but stopped midway when she noticed he had a pair of scissors in his hand. She was about to questions where they came from but saw that the false Princess was standing beside her father. Melisande could only assume that the wretch had given them to him.

 **Don't be modest,** **  
** **When we run this kingdom** **  
** **It's gonna be monstrous!** **  
**

"That I am" he growled as he used the scissors and chopped her locks off to her shoulders, the silvery tendrils falling to the floor in front of her.

"If you think the loss of my hair is major thing, then think again" she knew it would only be a matter of time before her hair grew back to the length that it was. She felt ill to her stomach as each piece of hair fell to the floor.

"Trust me, it's not your hair that will make you suffer" he said as he grabbed one of her antenna and laid the blade of the scissors against it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Melisande attempted to struggle but the guards came up beside her and held her down.

"Where is Throttle and the rest of the Freedom Fighters?" Lord Camembert demanded as he kept her firm hold on her antenna.

"Go to hell! I'll never tell you!" Melisande knew the risk of losing her antenna but, the risk of giving out such delicate information was worth the loss.

 **Oh, oh, oh** **  
** **If having everything that I want is wrong** **  
** **I don't wanna be right!** **  
** **Oh, oh, oh** **  
**

"Fine then. Have it your way" his snide remark came across beyond cold as he sliced off one of the Queen's antenna right next to her scalp, her warm blood covering his hand and dripping into her hair. He enjoyed the sounds of her screams as she attempted to remove herself from the situation.

Melisande had felt the pain of giving birth but, that was nothing as compared to what she was feeling. Her hot tears streamed down her face and splashed onto the floor as her screams of agony filled the castle walls. The warmth of her blood started coating her hair as she shivered from the pain.

 **Sitting high on my throne** **  
** **In control** **  
** **This is some kind of life!** **  
**

"Are you so sure that you're not going to tell me?" Lord Camembert inquired as he placed the scissor blades against the other antenna. He could hear her sorrow as shook violently from the shock of pain that coursed through her body. He watched as she raised her head to look him in the eyes. Rage filling their liquid depths.

"Never. I'll never tell you" Melisande used every once of strength and willpower to not think about the torture she was being put through. She knew she had to remain strong for her people.

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

There were no more tears. What seemed to have taken their place was an even larger building resentment toward Lord Camembert. She disliked the Plutarkians for their actions but, had never hated them. Lord Camembert topped all of their deplorable actions with his own perverse form of torture.

"Fine. I guess you're going to pay the price for their behavior" he said as he sliced through her other bright red antenna, relishing the sounds of her tortured squealing. He knew her screams were loud enough to reach the ears of her people and, with any luck, the last of the rebels

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

"Take her away back to her chamber. Let this marinate in that stubborn brain of yours for a while" Lord Camembert stated as he tossed her other antenna onto the floor with her hair before grabbing her by her throat and lift her lithe form up from the floor. He watched as her hands and fingers struggled to break free all the while she was gasping for air.

Melisande clawed at his strong hand as he continued to tighten his grip on her before suddenly releasing, allowing her to fall to the floor. She coughed and gasped for air as she rubbed her sore neck. She knew this type of torture. It was sadistic and he got a rush out of severely torturing others to feed his desire.

 **Take over the world** **  
** **You and I together** **  
** **Nobody can stop us, stop us** **  
** **Building our** **  
**

She felt one of the guards hands on her arm but, she swatted it away from her. She wasn't about to lose her grace over anything. She refused to bow down to him or anyone else.

Shakily, she stood up. Proud. Refusing to shed a tear in front of him and his demonic child. Straightening her back to him, she steadily walked back to her bedroom with blood trickling down her hair. The guards stayed right beside her all the way until they locked her back up.

 **Empire, empire!** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

"Father, you should have let me have at her. After all, she's the one who had me locked in the dungeon that night" the fake Carbine said as she came to stand beside her father and watched as the Queen graciously divorced herself from the room.

"No, my dear. You will have the pleasure of tearing her son apart after you get pregnant with his child" Lord Camembert stated as he walked back to the massive chair and plopped himself down on the soft cushions.

"Father! Am I to assume that you want me to be intimate with Prince Throttle. A mouse! No way. Disgusting! I refuse" she grumbled in protest as she sat down in the chair beside him.

"How else are we suppose to secure your future as well as our own empire if you are unwilling to take risks?" he said as he looked over at his daughter, who was still disguised as a mouse.

 **Empire, empire** **  
** **Building us an empire, yeah, yeah** **  
** **Empire, empire** **  
** **Building us an empire, yeah, yeah** **  
**

"I thought I was just going to have to marry him. I didn't realize that I was going to have to sleep with him as well" she was disgusted by the mere thought of having to touch Throttle in such a way.

"This is not open for negotiations. You will do as you are instructed. There have been many females that I have had to bed over the years. Only a few were actually enjoyable. I don't expect you to enjoy Throttle but, I do expect you to carry his offspring" Lord Camembert made the order ring loud and clear in his daughter's ears.

"I understand, Father" she finally relented, understanding her father's plans for the future. Even if she didn't like the idea of mating with Throttle.

"I'm so glad that you finally came to your senses. Now, all we need is for your brother to fulfill his end and everything will be perfect" Lord Camembert couldn't wait to get total control of not one but two kingdoms by using his offspring to do his bidding.

 **We just want the power** **  
** **The money and the power** **  
** **Take it if we got a lot of** **  
** **Got the world towers** **  
**

After Melisande was locked back up in her bedroom, she placed a hand over her mouth to cover the sound of her tears and to help hold back the bile that was building up in her throat. Sinking to the floor, she swallowed the bile in her throat, shaking her head. The tears were already starting. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't help the emotion that was tearing her up on the inside.

Placing a hand on the side of her head, she felt the room begin to spin. This was unfortunately one of the side effects of having the antenna removed.

 **We just want the power** **  
** **The money and the power** **  
** **Stepping on you cowards** **  
** **We got the world towers** **  
**

Her breathing became harsh as she crawled across the floor on her hands and knees, leaving a trail of blood. She made her way over to her vanity and painfully pulled herself up to sit down on her chair. Looking at her butchered hair that was now heavily streaked with blood, she wondered how she was going to be able to patch herself up.

Pulling open one of the draws, she found several cotton rounds and, with shaking hands, did the best she could on patching up her butchered antenna. The blood felt sticky as she firmly pressed the rounds to her head. Looking in another draw, she found several wide ribbons and used them to tie down the cotton rounds in an effort to control the bleeding.

After getting the cotton rounds tied down with her hair ribbon, Melisande slid back down onto the floor and did the best she could to maneuver around her bedroom. She knew that she had to find a way out of the castle to save her people.

 **Empire, empire** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

But, how was she going to do that if she couldn't even stand up or see straight.

Quickly, she turned her head when she heard some stones grinding together. She crawled as swiftly as she could to the opposite side of the bed and laid down on her side, hoping that it wasn't another Plutarkian come to torment her.

She was shaking as she heard a set of footsteps make their way over to where she was. Looking over at the end of the bed, she couldn't make out the identity of who was there but, she knew by their shape that they were mice.

 **Empire, empire** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
**

"Melisande" she heard Gabriel's voice whisper as he knelt beside her.

"Gabe" Melisande murmured as she reached for him.

"It's alright. I'm here" Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"They took them. They cut off my antenna" Melisande cried into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to get you out of here" Gabriel said as he lifted the Queen up into his arms and held her close, paying close attention to the amount of noise he made so as to not alert the guards on the other side of the door.

 **Take over the world** **  
** **You and I together** **  
** **Nobody can stop us, stop us** **  
** **Building our,** **  
**

Gabriel growled softly at the thought that he hadn't been there to protect Melisande from Lord Camembert's wrath. She had paid the price for her silence with being handicapped for the rest of her life. If they all lived through this and removed the Plutarkian presence from the city, he vowed that he would spend the rest of his life taking care of the Queen.

 **Empire, empire** **  
** **Reign over everything** **  
** **Take over everything!** **  
** **Empire!**

"Hurry up lad" Franny stated as she ushered Gabriel and Melisande through the opening before closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while since I wrote in this story and I kind of had to go to the dark side to do so. Don't worry, I only went there for the cookies. Special shout out to Yankee71 and DinoDragonMaster.**

 **My dad is doing a bit better. He had a stroke back in January and had to be hospitalized for several weeks. While he was there, he had to have a perforated ulcer patched up in his stomach and half of his large intestine removed (he was using a lot of BC/Goody headache powders to deal with pain... Obtaining ulcers is one of the side effects if you take them for too long of a period). He just got home from rehab a little over a week ago and is continuing his rehabilitation at home. He is also dealing with partial paralyses on the right side of his body. He's determined to get better even if it means he has to use a walker for the rest of his life.**

 **Lots of CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: The Crystal Palace**

As they rode towards the Crystal Palace, Charley felt a sense of trepidation. She was well aware that there could be the potential that she wasn't the Queen of Gaia. Another thought struck her along the way, how were they going to prove, beyond a measure of any doubt, that she was the decedent of the last Queen. So many doubting thoughts plagued her young mind that it many her dizzy.

"We're here!" Jack stated as he turned off his bike while Carbine dismounted and then followed suit.

"Wow! This place is gorgeous" Charley was in total awe of the unique beauty of the palace that was possibly hers.

 **I don't have a balance**

 **Think I'm gonna Fall**

Statues of queens, made out of Labradorite, a predominant blue varies within the light, displaying hues from deepest blue to various shades of pale, almost blue-green, are lined up outside of the castle gates, serving as reminders of the past for all those who see it. A huge gate with hefty metal doors and a moat guards the front of the castle.

 **Wish I have a talent**

 **I don't belong here at all**

Eight thick, round towers made out of Travertine, a cream-colored stone, guard the weakest points of the castle and are connected by giant, thick walls made out of white stone. Tall, clear crystal Quartz windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with symmetric crenelations for archers and artillery.

 **Drowning in the Pressure**

 **In above my head**

 **Why did I think I could do this**

"That it is. Now, how do we get in?" Throttle inquired as he came to stand beside Jack.

 **I should have walk away instead**

 **This is my chance to break free**

"Even better question, once we get inside, how do we prove that Charley is the Queen of Gaia?" Hunter inquired as he stood with the two younger males and then gazed over the enchanted castle. He had read about the palace but, didn't know much about the lore of it all.

"Getting in is going to be harder than proving Charley is who we believe she is" Jack stated, feeling confident for the first time since he met Charley several years ago.

"Okay. How do we prove it?" Charley sighed as she looked at the castle and realized it was very different from Throttle's palace.

 **Everything's depending on me**

 **And if I keep trying I'll be**

That's when a thought occurred to her. The Crystal Palace looked different, not because it was made out of crystals and wrought iron but, it wasn't being taken care of. The place was completely abandoned, not only by the rightful ruler but by everyone.

"According to legend, there's a crown inside that once it's placed on the rightful ruler's head that it would glow and things would change. Don't ask me what kind of things because I really don't know" Jack sighed as he saw what Charley was seeing.

The palace looked run down and abandoned. There was nothing about it that radiated elegance but, if this was Charley's kingdom, he was more than willing to help put it back together. It was his other side that ruined Gaia and he wanted to be a part of rebuilding it.

 **On Top Of The World**

 **Where I can see everything before me**

"Do we actually know where this glowing crown is at?" Carbine asked as she came to stand beside Jack.

"I was thinking the same thing" Charley stated as she looked over at the real Princess Carbine and could instantly tell that this Carbine didn't have the arrogance or the snobbery that the fake one had. She was genuinely kind and loving and caring. There wasn't a hateful bone in her body.

"This place is so huge, there must be hundreds of rooms and it would take forever to locate it without some sort of clue" Chasity was in awe of what could potentially be her daughter's future.

 **Reaching up to touch the sky**

 **On Top Of The World**

"So, do we split up and search for clues or do we find a tour guide of this place?" M.D. questioned as he dismounted his bike and joined the rest of the group.

"Hey look, there's a guard right in front of the gate. Let's ask" Chasity stated as she watched an older gentle, dressed in uniform, walk out of the castle and came to stand in front of the drawbridge.

"Okay, let's do this as a team" Jack was getting ready to walk up to the guard with his chest puffed out.

"Um, Jack, that would be highly ill advised" Throttle said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why not? Why not go as a group?" Jack asked as he looked back at Throttle.

 **Where all of my dreams are rushed into me**

 **Stretching on my wings to fly**

"Because this is still a royal palace and there are rules that we have to abide by. That guard will consider us a threat if we all approach him at once. Let me use my title and see if I can convince him to allow us to be heard" Throttle explained, feeling grateful that his title was possibly going to be of some value here.

"Great point" Jack agreed with Throttle on this. Approaching a stranger all at once could be taking the wrong way and it would draw a lot of unnecessary attention.

"Good luck. He looks very unfriendly" Carbine commented.

 **On Top Of The World...**

 **On Top Of The World**

She noticed his red, curly hair that slightly revealed a furrowed and worried face. Smart gray eyes, set deep within their sockets, watch wearily over the castle moat. He stands tall and slim. There's something mystifying about him that she is unable to explain.

"Thanks" Throttle commented as he made sure strides over to the edge of the moat and looked at the elder gentleman standing on the other side of it.

"What is it that you seek?" the old soldier questioned as he came to full attention upon Throttle's approach.

"My name is Prince Throttle of Mars and my friends and I wish to see if my fiancee is the rightful ruler of Gaia. She bears the ancient necklace of Queen Charlotte and she resembles her in every physical way. We wish for her to be given the opportunity to see if she is. Please" Throttle came to his full height as he stared at the soldier, wondering what would happen next.

 **Nothing gonna break me**

He watched as the old man looked past him and stared at Charley.

"You and your friends may enter" he said with a smile and then walked through the drawbridge, shocking Throttle.

Throttle ushered for them all to join him up at the edge of the moat as the drawbridge was lowered to allow them access. Walking across the wooden bridge, everyone looked around at the stillness of the land.

"It has been almost a hundred years since the Queen left and we were all certain that there were no children" the soldier stated.

"Okay. Who and what are you?" Charley was the first one to ask the question once she realized that the soldier was actually floating instead of walking.

 **Gotta get it right**

 **Even if it takes me**

"Ah, so like Charlotte. Impetuous and full of questions, as well as being exquisite to look at" the old man came to float in front of Charley and placed a hand on her cheek. Sadness entered into his eyes as though he was recalling an ancient memory.

"I, my dear, was the King of Gaia. Charlotte's husband" he said as he gaze traveled from Charley to her mother, Chasity.

"That would explain Charley's eyes" Chasity pointed out as she realized that the aged King had the same color eyes as her daughter.

"This way to the throne room" the King said as he floated along the corridor and on into the throne room.

 **Do it in a thousand times**

"What did happen to Charlotte?" Carbine inquired as the walked into dreary room that was dark and dismal.

"There was an uprising among some the upper etc-halon members about whether she was old enough to wear the crown. This was all started by the Plutarkians when she rejected a marriage proposal from one of their higher members of society. She decided that she wanted to marry for love and not for a title" he began to say.

 **Trying one is easy**

"So, she chose me. Mind you, I was not but a soldier back then but, I admired her determination as well as her loveliness. She had heart and no parents to inform her of what her marriage duty was suppose to be. She did a lot of research and came to the conclusion that she didn't have to marry for a title."

"You can imagine the other members were rather upset and shocked with her choice. We married and then the uprising happened when the Plutarkians were allowed inside the palace. She escaped through one of the secret passages while I put up one hell of a fight. You can see how that turned out."

 **Discipline is hard**

 **But nothing can defeat me**

"They never found her body. I was sentenced to death by beheading less then a week after the attack. It was obvious that I had unfinished business here and have had one hell of a time scaring off all intruders and all of the invaders. None of the council members survived that massacre, thanks to the Plutarkians. They actually did something right."

"Now, here we are. This is the crown that will only work on the true Queen of Gaia" the King said as he pulled it out from behind the decrepit chair and came to float in front of Charley.

"Well, we came all this way. Let's do it!" M.D. stated.

"Okay. I'm ready" Charley was very nervous that something was going to go wrong or that this wasn't going to work and she would just be plain old Charley.

 **If it changes in my heart**

 **This is my chance to break free**

"Sweetie, we all believe in you" Hunter said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she had many people who had her back, no matter what happened.

As the ghost King placed the rather plain looking crown on top of her head, she closed her eyes and sighed when nothing happened. She just knew it that she wasn't the one. Looking over at her family and friends she saw them smiling, which let her know that everything was okay.

"I had a feeling it wasn't going to work..." Charley began to say.

 **Everything's depending on me**

 **And if I keep trying I'll be...**

"But, that doesn't matter. We have another kingdom to rescue and lives to save. Not only in Mars but, also here in Gaia. There are people counting on us to make the right choices and I think we owe it to them to unite both of our people in order to save both kingdoms" Charley began to say as she placed her hands on the sides of the crown.

"United we stand. Divided we fall" she continued as she started to lift the crown off of her head.

"Charley! Put the crown back on your head!" Carbine excitedly stated as she gently pushed Charley's hands and crown back down.

"What? What's going on?" Charley asked as she looked at everyone who was staring right at her and then she noticed a glow surrounding her.

 **On Top Of The World**

 **Where I can see everything before me**

"All it needed was for you to believe in yourself. Welcome home, Queen Charlene of Gaia" the King said as the throne room began to change and they were greeted with crystals lighting up all over the place.

They gazed at the lustrous braziers enclosing each of the six granite columns light up every part of the throne hall and coat everything in an orange glimmer. The intricate golden patterns on the askew ceiling dance in the flickering light while stone effigies look down upon the slate floor of this ostentatious hall.

 **Reaching up to touch the sky**

 **On Top Of The World**

A cobalt rug ran from the throne down through the center and split into two paths leading out while rectangular banners with embellished edges droop from the walls. Between each banner hung a small chandelier, a few of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the mosaics of divine beings below them.  
High, stained glass windows depicting divine beings are edged by curtains colored the same cobalt as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with embellished borders and jewels.

An imposing throne of black onyx sits in front of a giant painting of the previous ruler, Queen Charlotte herself.  
The throne is covered in hallowed patterns and fixed on each of the ornate legs is a lavish Emerald. The bulky pillows are a dark cobalt and these too have been adorned with golden embroideries.

 **Where all of my dreams are rushed into me**

 **Stretching on my wings to fly**

"But, what do I do?" Charley questioned as she walked over to a floor to ceiling mirror and stared at herself, watching the crown change from a simple band of rocks to a large tiara of amethyst crystals and copper wire.

"Rule wisely" the King said as he began to fade.

"Wait!" Charley turned to face the fading king.

"My time here is over. Yours is just beginning" were his last words as he faded from existence, leaving the group mystified.

"Well, your Royal Highness. What's the order?" Jack asked as he came to full attention and gazed in awe as Charley's clothes changed from a simple work uniform to an amazing gown.

It was an ivory and nude strapless ball gown with a sweetheart bodice that was ruched all around that made it a figure-flattering fit with beaded floral lace that created a jeweled belt. The belt traced the waist all around then dipped ever so slightly at the center back which added interest. The classic ball gown skirt was fashioned with generous waves of sheer, multi-layered tulle woven with a wide, slightly more opaque edging.

 **On Top Of The World**

 **Again, Again, without a doubt**

"Let's find out how many Freedom Fighters are still left alive and are free. We're going to need as many of them as possible. Also, find out if there are any soldiers or people with any fighting experience in Gaia. We don't have much time" Charley stated as she picked up the edges of her skirt and proceeded to walk through the palace as it continued to rebirth itself back to the way it used to be when the last Queen ruled.

"I think you have the ability to use the crystals as a means of power. That may explain the Plutarkians interest in you" Carbine stated as she watched the crystals react to Charley.

"I think you're right. I wonder how much power they have and why the last Queen didn't use it" Charley had many questions and very few answers.

 **Keep on moving**

 **I can't give in now**

"I can answer that one. They can't be used for for violence. Only to bring harmony and peace. They are also capable of replenishing the land" Jack stated as he and the rest of the group followed Charley outside, where many of the people of Gaia had started to gather and wonder what was going on inside the run down castle that suddenly sprung to life.

"Well, your Majesty. Your first royal speech" Throttle said as he removed his helmet, earning a gasp from the people, and placed his hand into Charley's.

 **I can feel it...almost there**

 **You know I'm climbing up, up, up**

"Thank you" she whispered as they approached the end of the drawbridge where the crowd was continuing to grow.

"Dear people of Gaia" Charley attempted to speak but, her soft voice was lost in the noise.

"You need to speak very load and clear" Throttle whispered and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he would stand beside her the entire time.

"People of Gaia. Please hear me out" Charley's voice finally made it through the crowd and everyone quieted down to listen.

"I know that many of you are afraid. Afraid of what lies beyond the wall" Charley said as she pointed towards the wall that had been up for as long as anyone could remember.

 **I'm on Top Of The World**

 **Where I can see everything before me**

"I have been on the other side. I know when our people go missing and are never seen or heard from again, they can be found on the other side. This is because the Plutarkians have been stealing our people as well as the citizens of Mars. They have been enslaved and they have died over there in the Plutarkian camps" Charley used her will power from four years of being a slave to make these people understand what was happening.

"His people have also suffered at their hands as well. This is Prince Throttle of Mars and he has been fighting this hidden war along with many others of his people, known as the Freedom Fighters. The few humans and mice that have returned home were only able to because of their team work" Charley felt very emotional as she spoke to her people.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" one man called out from the crowd.

 **Reaching up to touch the sky**

 **On Top Of The World**

"I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do but, what I am asking for is that those of you who have the ability to fight and the desire for total freedom from the oppressive Plutarkian empire to join us in freeing both of our people" Charley prayed someone would hear her plea.

"I'll go" came a familiar voice as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Luke" Hunter acknowledged his long time friend with a strong handsome and a hug.

"Freedom Fighter to the end pal" Luke said as he removed his jacket, revealing his tattoo.

"No doubt" Hunter agreed as he removed his tee shirt, leaving only a black tank top on, and showed off his mark.

 **Where all of my dreams are rushed into me**

 **Stretching on my wings to fly**

"Well, if that don't beat all" M.D. stated as he looked at the two older Freedom Fighters and shook his head. They were definitely before his time.

"I don't know anything about Freedom Fighters but, my wife went missing almost ten years ago and I want to say that those stink fish probably had something to do with her disappearance" one man said as he came to stand with them.

"They took my boy eight years ago. I want in" another man piped up as he walked up to join them.

 **I'm on Top Of The World**

 **Where I can see everything before me**

Charley watched as several others said their grievances against the Plutarkians about their missing family members. Even the ones who couldn't fight wanted to help out as much as possible. Even women lost their husbands and children lost their fathers and siblings.

It was obvious that the people of Gaia had had enough and were ready and willing to stand by their new ruler under the promise that she would help them. She gave them her word that she would fight for them and help bring about peace for her people.

 **Reaching up to touch the sky**

 **On Top Of The World**

She watched as many children gathered around her and hugged onto her legs through the layers of her dress. She smiled as she looked down into their happy eyes and ran her fingers through their hair. Mothers came up crying about the loss of their little ones and fathers came up and spoke to the Freedom Fighters about everything that had been taken from them.

Throttle's gaze met hers and they smiled, knowing that this was where they both wanted to needed to be.

 **Where all of my dreams are rushed into me**

 **Stretching on my wings to fly**

Throttle glanced down at her hand and noticed that she still wore the engagement ring he had given to her and gave her wink, letting her know that as soon as everything settled down, they were going to get married.

Now all they had to do was figure out which kingdom they were actually going to reside in.

 **On Top Of The World**

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this newest chapter. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**

 **Special shout out to DinoDragonMaster and Yankee71 for all your prayers.**

 **If there are any questions, comments, concerns, or things that you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know.**


End file.
